Rewined part 2, The Year of Changes
by LadyHawkKathy
Summary: Continuation of Rewined, picking up on Harry's 10th birthday. The last year at home before heading off to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Rewined part 2

The Year of Change Begins

Harry woke to the sound of music, not just any music, no this was his parents singing.

_They say it's your Birthday, It's my Birthday too, yeah._

_They say it's your Birthday, We're gonna have a good time._

_I'm glad it's your Birthday, Happy Birthday to You._

His sister Dorea sang the line it's my birthday too yeah since honestly, it was. Rea as Harry called her was born on his second birthday, and because of that he viewed her as his very special birthday present. Today though was his 10th birthday, a very special birthday according to his parents since this was his last year at home. Next year he would be getting his Hogwarts letter and come September 1st he would head off to school. No more Mom and Dad to go to if something went wrong, or if he just needed a hug, or advice, or whatever. No more sister to point out when he was overthinking things, or to come running when he needed her or even when he didn't. And no more annoying little brothers, to make him laugh, or steal his stuff, or to hug him so tightly he couldn't breathe.

It wouldn't be all bad though. He would be with Neville, Draco, Hermione, Susan, Daphnia, Ernie, and Hanna. He had been in school with them since…., well as long as he could remember. Uncle Max had started the first wizarding primary school in all of Britain, and they had been his first students. Since then they had enrolled many young witches and wizards in need of supervision and training in how to control their accidental magic outbursts, or as Uncle Max would put it, their wish magic. As well as in basic things like reading, writing, arithmetic, history, and the general primary school things. Things that Aunt Viv who was the head Minister of wizarding education felt the wizards of Britain were lacking.

He would also be able to see his friend Ron every day which would be nice. Ron and his family lived in the south country so they could only visit twice a month since it was hard for his Mom to get their family ready for a visit. Ron had a really large family, 6 boys, and Ginny. So no it wouldn't be bad, just different.

Once the music had stopped Harry got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. It was all planned out. First, he would have a birthday breakfast with special pastries for Maggie's bakery then everyone except him would head across the yard over to the school, which Uncle Max had built on the north side of the estate.

He, Harry had the day off of school so he could go to the Alley with his parents to pick out his birthday presents. Rea would get to go to the alley next week this time. Normally they went together, but this was his special birthday so it would only be him and Mom and Dad.

As he finished getting ready he looked down at the picture of his Mother and Father who had died when he was a baby. They were waving at him and his Mother was blowing him kisses. He wished he had gotten a chance to know them. Though in a way he did since his Mom and Dad had been two of their best friends and never let him forget about his first parents. They told him all kinds of stories about his Mother and Father, so did his Uncle Remus who lived on the estate in the Gatehouse with Aunt Amy, Susan and her little brother Leonel.

Harry had just finished making his bed when the twins tackle hugged him onto it.

"Happy Birthday big brother." They said in unison.

Sirius and James were all smiles as they hugged him so hard that Harry could have believed they were trying to crack some ribs on him. For 5-year-olds they were extremely strong and did everything together so if you weren't ready for them you really could get hurt as Neville found out yesterday on his birthday.

"Thanks, guys but if we don't get downstairs right away all the good pasties will be gone."

Sirius Arcturus and James Maximums looked at each other then jumped off the bed and bee-lined it to the stairs "We will see you downstairs, Harry."

He got back up from the now disheveled bed and started to straighten it back out.

"Why are you doing that? You know Dobbie will be upset that he didn't get to make his Harry's bed." Rea was leaning against the door frame looking much older than the 8 she had just turned.

"Your right," He stopped, headed over to her and gave her a hug. "Happy Birthday Rea."

"Happy Birthday Harry. It feels a little odd not going with today to do birthday shopping." They started toward the stairs while they talked. "Mom said that if you wanted you could come with us next week when we go shopping for me. That way we can have our birthday ice cream like every year."

Harry hugged her again as they reached the landing before the last three stairs. "Sounds like a plan as Mom always says."

She smiled and handed him a pumpkin pastie that hadn't been in her hand a second before. Harry smiled, then shook his head. "You know Uncle Max hate it when you do things like that. You need to first learn to use a wand and do the spells out loud before you can master wandless wordless magic."

"I still don't understand why," she retorted taking a bit out of a cream puff.

"I'm going to miss that next year when I go off to Hogwarts."

"Only for one year Harry. You know Aunt Viv is giving me a special exemption to start a year early since I'm such a magical prodigy." Rea spun around as if she were dancing.

"I know, she made me the same offer, but I chose to stay with my friends and not start at ten." Harry could hear the rest of the family in the morning room.

"That fine for you, but my friends are in both next year and the year after, so for me, it's all the same friend wise."

The whole of the family that lived on the estate was around the overly large table. There were Neville and his parents Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice and his baby brother Alfie. They had their apartment on the second floor of the manor house. Harry and his parents and siblings had the first floor. Then there was Draco and his family Aunt Cissy, Uncle Max and Talitha or Taia, Draco's little sister. Theirs was the apartment was on the third floor. And last was Susan, her brother Leonel, Uncle Remus, and Aunt Amelia.

The only people missing where Nym, Aunt Andy, and Uncle Ted who had moved into Grimmauld place after Dad's mother had died five years ago. Since it was the family home and Andy, Cissy, and Dad had been raised in it and since it was closer to the Ministry, where they, Uncle Ted and Aunt Andy worked it was decided that the house should go to Andy since she was the oldest and it worked better for them.

Harry would see them later tonight for the big party they were having for Him and Neville. For now, just the family he had grown up with were here and that was more than enough for Harry.

Diagon Alley was busier than Harry had remembered it being last year at this time. Mom said it was due to all the magical families that had fled Britain during the war that had moved back in the last few years now that things were quite. Sirius, Dad led the way through the crowd as they headed straight to Gringotts. Harry was a little confused by this since he had never gotten to go to the wizarding bank with his parents before.

Inside the large main chamber were rows of very high desks, each with a goblin clerk busy at work counting coins, or gems or documenting valuables. They did not stop at any of these desks but headed straight to the head teller.

"Ahh, Heir Black, Lady Black what is it that we may help you with this day." The very long-nosed head clerk asked.

"We have an appointment with Morn Blade to set up young Harry's access to his family vaults." Sirius stepped to the side to reveal Harry who had been standing behind him.

"Well then," the head clerk smiled showing a great deal of very sharp teeth which made Harry a bit nervous at first, "We will inform Morn Blade that you are here." He then snapped his figures and a very small goblin appeared next to them.

"Follow me please," his voice was high and squeaky and made the hair on Harry's neck stand up. He led then to a small room off to the left of the main lobby where they were asked to wait for their banker.

It wasn't long before another goblin came into the room carrying a large parchment. Without a word, he unrolled the parchment that appeared to be blank. "So, he finally said, it is now time for the young Heir to have his inheritance test. Let it be understood before we start that no matter what houses he may be in line for the most we can give him today is an Heirs ring for those he is in direct inheritance for. He cannot be given a Lordship ring until he comes of age or is recognized by the witenagemot as an adult. Is this all understood."

Both Cassian and Sirius nodded. Then his Mom asked Harry, "Sweetheart do you understand what Morn Blade is telling you."

Harry looked directly at Morn Blade when he answered. "Are you saying that I could be in line to be Lord for more than House Potter and House Black?"

Morn Blade nodded, "A very astute observation. Yes, young Heir, you could well be Heir to more than the two houses you know of. With that now made clear let us proceed with the test. This, he held up an impossible long quill is a scrying quill. By using a small amount of your blood it will write out your individual family tree and mark what houses you are in line for and what position in that line of inheritance you hold up to three places back. So since you are Heir to house Black, but your Father here is the first Heir you would be marked as the second Heir. If you are first Heir or once you come of age recognized as Lord of that house you will be given the option of taking the Heir ring at this time. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded and held out his hand with his eyes closed waiting for the sting of the quill. Morn Blade made a hissing sound that Harry though might be a laugh. He felt the quill brush over his hand and opened his eyes a bit surprised since it didn't hurt at all. In the center of his hand had appeared a small pool of blood that the quill was sucking up into its self, itself since no-one was holding it. When his hand was empty Harry looked it over to see where he had been pierced, but there were no marks, nothing not even a tiny scratch. "Wicked", he commented as the quill moved over to the parchment and quickly sketched out his family tree.

When the quill was finished Morn Blade carefully looked over the parchment. "Well now this is really very interesting and odd," he said. "Young Harry here it first Heir to two houses, Second Heir to two houses, and Heir Regent to two houses."

Sirius had a confused look on his face. "He's not marked as lord presumptive for house Potter."

"No, that's the odd part. The Heir presumptive since he never had a chance to take up his lordship after his Father's death is marked as James Potter"

"That can't be, I saw his and Lilies bodies." Sirius was starting to rise from his chair when Cassie put a hand on his shoulder.

"Breath Love, and let Morn Blade explain."

"I would love to Lady Black, but honestly I'm at as much of a loss as you are. You see the quill is never wrong and it has listed both James and Lily Potter as alive," Morn blade shook his head, "Not only that, but the Regencies are if his sisters are unable to take up their Ladyships and there are no other Females in line for the titles."

"You said Sisters as in more than one." It was now Cassie's turn to look confused

"That is correct Lady Black, if you look here it shows your title as Lady Hoel and your daughter Dorea as Heir. But over here under Lillie Potter nia Evans is listed that she is Heir presumptive of the believed extinct House Evans and under her as the first Heir is listed Rose Potter.

"So you're telling us that not only are James and Lillie alive somewhere but that they now have a daughter as well." Sirius looked as if he were going to either hit something or yell or maybe both. Harry had never seen his Dad like this and wasn't sure how he was to take this news. He just sat there thinking about what he had heard, very comply and very much in shock.

"You said that I was first in line for two houses second in line to two houses. The only know of is House Black, and House Potter so could you please tell me what the other two are and who is first in line for them."

Cassie and Sirius had both gotten up and were talking quietly but very animatedly in a corner away from Harry and Morn Blade.

"Certainly Young Heir," Morn Blade turned the parchment to Harry could read it and with a long figure traced back the first line. "As you can see this line traces back many generations and as you can also see there are many small branches that shoot off and either die out or are much further down the line of inheritance then you. This line is the line for house Peverel and Your Father James is the Heir presumptive for that house you are marked as first Heir, The second house that you are third in line for is through your Blood adopted Father."

Sirius now stopped his discussion with Cassie to hear what Morn Blade was saying.

"You see here the line goes from you, up through Sirius, then through Orion who is marked as deceased, then to Arcturus Black, then through his Father Phineas to his Mother Ella Black nee Max it is through her that we then trace back and again you see the off shots that all die off all the way back to Godric Gryffindor who had one child with Celestine Slytherin, the youngest sister of Salazar Slytherin.

"So this parchment says that my Father James Potter is the Heir to house Peverel, and my Dad is Heir to house Gryffindor." Harry turned with a smile on his face to look at his Dad, "Hey Dad you really were in the right house after all."

Sirius walked over and ruffled Harry's hair, "Only you Harry could find that nugget of gold in all this." He then turned to Mourn Blade. "Is there any way to use this to find where James and Lillie are?"

Mourn Blade thought about the question then held up his hand, "I need to confer with someone with greater knowledge in these matters. If you would be willing to wait a bit longer I can take this to him and ask him."

Sirius looked at Harry, "It's up to you Harry if you would rather we can go and do your birthday shopping then come back later or just ….."

Harry could see that his Dad was torn between his love for him and his desire for an answer. Harry himself wanted an answer as well but was afraid. Why would his parents have not come for him if they were alive and well, did they think he was dead or did they just not care? The last was the one that made his stomach hurt, but he knew that the only way to make it stop was to find out where they were and ask.

Harry turned to Mourn Blade, "We will wait."

It had been nearly an hour when the noise of goblins running about and yelling for the Wizards to show some respect and at least bow their head to the Goblin King after all they were in Goblin territory. Then the door to the private conference chamber they were in flow open and Sirius was quickly swept up into a Hug.

"Sirius old friend, it's been ages," He then let Sirius go and turned to Cassie, "And Cassie you are even more beautiful than the last time we were all together." He then turned and looked down at Harry who was staring wide-eyed at the tall thin man with the blond hair that was even messier than his.

"You're David Bowie."

Sirius cleared his throat. "Actually Harry he is the Goblin King Jareth. David Bowie is just his stage name like mine is Stubby Boardman and your Mom's is Kitty Emrick.

"So this is Harry," He reached down and tipped Harry's chin up so he could get a better look at him. "The spitting image of James, but with Lillie's eyes."

He then signaled for Mourn Blade to unroll the parchment. "Well now, we have a bit of a problem. You see I scried for James and Lillie's location and it just kept saying that they are here. So I then using my scrying tool to guide me to where in Gringotts they are and it took me to the main Potter vault which I cannot entire without the owner's permission." He then knelt down next to Harry. "Harry my tool says your parents are in the vault and since we can't open it without the owner's permission and you are the only Potter left out here you are the one whose permission we need. If you want, we can all go down to the vault and see what we can find?

Harry looked across at his Mom, then over to his Dad. "If it's the only way we can get an answer then Lets head to the vault."

The ride down to the vault reminded Harry of Magic Mountain in Disneyland where his parents had taken the family on vacation two years ago. When the little train stopped Harry could see that his Mom was a bit green but his Dad seemed to love it as much as Harry did. Jareth held a hand out to Cassie to help her out of the car. While Harry and Sirius got out just fine on their own.

Once everyone was in front of the large door Harry was instructed to place his hand on the hand-shaped indent in the door. The sound of gears and bolts and locks came from the other side of the door and when they finally stopped after what seemed like forever there was one very loud bang and the door swung inward. Harry could see nothing at first accept the scrying tool, which was a pointed stone on a chain pointing straight into the dark vault.

Jareth instructed Mourn Blade to light the torches so they could see at what the tool was pointing. Once the torches were ablaze Harry could see that the vault was much larger then he imagined. Jareth took one of the two torches and touched it to a spot on the wall and around the large room the flames followed a small channel in the rocks shining light onto the highly polished walls that reflected the light back into the vault.

It took Harry's eyes a small wile to adjust to the change in light but when they did he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Piles of gold and silver everywhere, paintings and books and all kinds of wonderful amazing things. And there in a corner in the back of the vault the scrying tool which Jareth had released stood its point down on a very old very ornate trunk.

Harry's head hurt as he looked at it, he knew what it was. He didn't know how but he knew what it was. He took a large platter and used it as a shovel to start clearing a large spot in the middle of the room, Sirius and Cassie seeing what Harry was doing joined into to help him. When they had more than enough room for the trunk and all of them Jareth with a flick of his hand moved the trunk into its center. Not a word was said as Harry knelt down in front of the trunk and started flipping and turning latches and hooks till the top of the trunk popped open and Harry moved back.

"You have to come with me," He said looking at his parents.

"Come with you where?" Sirius asked, looking a bit fearful.

"In there, that's where they are. I have already set the safeties so the lid cannot be closed while we are inside."

"Harry," Cassie was looking very concerned, "Sweetheart how do you know all this."

"Not sure, I just know," He smiled up at his Mom and she smiled back then nodded.

"How about we take it out of the vault first so that Jareth and Mourn Blade can close up and we can do this somewhere a little less inconvenient."

Harry still smiling thought about what his Mom had suggested then said okay. "They have been in there for almost nine years I guess a little longer won't hurt."

Harry walked back to the trunk and flipped a few latches then closed the lid and relocked the trunk so they could take it home. That was when the letters that had been attached to the trunk fell to the floor at Harry's feet. Harry picked them up and read the names on the outside of the envelopes. "Dad this one is for you, this other one is for me to be opened when I turn 17 or am given my majority."

Sirius took both letters. "This says that the trunk was to be delivered to me as soon as I am made Harry's Guardian." He looked over at Mourn Blade.

"I am sorry Heir Black but I was not made aware of this standing order on this trunk. It may have been Lord presumptive Potters account manager who knows of it."

"And that would be." Jareth's voice had taken on a tone of menus.

"Account manager Grip Hook, my Liege," Mourn Blade's head was bowed low and a termer could be heard in his response.

"You will first have this trunk delivered post-haste to Heir Black's estate so that Young Harry here can finish enjoying his birthday without having to see to the trunks delivery. Then you will have Grip Hook sent to me so I may discuss with him why the trunk was not delivered nearly nine years back when it should have been." Jareth turned on his heels, and took Cassie's hand, "If you, Sirius, and Harry would accompany me we will take my privet lift back to the main floor."

Without another word the Goblin King along with the Blacks left Mourn Blade to straighten up the mess with the trunk.

Jareth walked Harry and his family to the large doors that opened onto Diagon Alley, "By the way, Happy Birthday Harry." Jareth held out a crystal sphere.

Harry wide-eyed stared at the clear orb, "What is it, I mean, what's it used for."

"What it is, is whatever you want it to be. What it's used for is for making a wish. You chose what you want most and then close your eyes and tap it three times and whatever you wished for it will turn into. Only one warning Harry keep it safe and do not use it until you really need it. Wishes this powerful are not to be wasted on something silly like a new broom." Jareth then slipped the sphere into a red velvet bag that shuck to the size of a marble then slipped it into Harry's inside robe packet. "There you go all safe and secured, now off with you and have a great birthday."

He then turned to Sirius. "I very much missed you my old friend so no more running off headlong into danger. You have a good wife who loves you and was willing to go through hell to get you back so this time around remember to think of her and your children before doing something that might get you killed. Susan is a good friend but even she has limits on what she can do."

Sirius mouth hanging open stared in shock. Jareth knew he knew all of it. Sirius shook his head as if waking from a dream. "Promise no repeats of old missteps."

Jareth nodded and juggle another sphere around and over his hand. "Some of us are not limited by time like others, but we then have to take care not to give away too much of what we may know. You, my friend, might want to speak with that little house elf that is so attached to your son. He knows a great deal more than one might think."

He then turned to Cassie and once again kissed her on the cheek. "You have made some very powerful friends throughout your life time's milady and friends can be very helpful. You might want to remember that."

She nodded and kissed him back. "If you get a chance tonight we are having a party for Harry and Neville you might find it enjoyable."

"I might indeed. Till tonight then I bid you all a good day."

With that Jareth was gone and Harry and his parents headed out to do his shopping and have lunch before heading home to see what was in the trunk and have a party to celebrate turning ten.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Party to Remember**

The entire ride home was agony for Harry. He had his new broom that Dad had special ordered from Nimbus Brooms, a first of a new line that would not be officially released till next year 2000 serious. Since it was still in development Harry's was inscribed with the title 1999. He really wanted to get on it and give it a test go. There were the books he had gotten, the History of Quidditch through the ages, and Magic's influence on Technology and How Tec has Influenced the Creation of New Magic a two-book set, that he wanted to start reading before Hermione saw them and he didn't get them back for a month. There was also a New Chess set that he and Ron had seen a couple of months back, that he knew Ron would lose it over when he saw it. And last his Owl, a snowy owl He named Hedwig, he wasn't sure where it was that he had heard the name before, but when he saw her he knew it was her name and she was his Owl. The one thing he was trying to not think about was the trunk, because when he did his stomach hurt and he felt a swirl of emotions. He was also not thinking about his gift for King Jareth. The wish crystal orb that would grant him whatever he most desired since that was not something to be wasted on just anything and there might well come a time when he was older that he would need to use a wish and if he used it now he wouldn't have it for then.

As they pulled into the parkway with the family Minibus the twins came running yelling about the trunk and how Rea would not let them even look at it let alone touch it. Rea who had followed them out was just smiling, and she was wearing a lovely dress Harry had never seen before, then Papa and Nana came out and Harry knew where Rea's new dress had come from. Harry got out on the far side of the mini to try and keep from getting tackled by the twins. It worked too since they both stopped when they saw the large coved cage he was carrying.

"OOOOUUUU, whatcha get Harry." They chimed in unison.

"She is an owl and her name is Hedwig and you are not to bother her since she is sleeping." Harry flashed them both a look that told them he was serious about this and they backed off. "There are some other packages that you might ask Mom about carrying." The twins brightened up and headed to their mother to see what they could carry. Rea then came over and gently took hold of the ring on top of Hed's cage,

"I'll take her up to your room and put her on the table by the window."

Harry smiled and let Rea head off with the cage, then went to the back of the mini to get his broom, books and chess set that were all wrapped and tied for carrying.

Papa came over to help him and did this silly thing where he would put a hand to his forehead and pretend to divine what was in the packages, "HHHHMMM, Let's see," he held his other hand over the attack of wrapped packages, "A broom, some books and," he jiggled the last one, "the onyx and ivory chess set you have been talking about for the last two months."

Harry laughed "Right as always Papa."

"Tell you what since Nana and I wanted to wait to see what you might need before we picked you up something for your birthday. How about we get you a new cage with a proper stand for your owl. Or better yet we build an Owlery so she will have lots of room to fly around and perch."

"That would be wicked." Harry hugged his Grandfather as they headed inside. Once in the house, Harry took the lift up to his room so he could put his new presents away before all his and Neville's guests arrived. Rea was still in his room when he got there and so was the chest. He looked at it and frowned. He wasn't mad, or upset so much as he was confused about how he was to feel. He knew his parents, he stopped in mid-thought. No not his parents, the people who had given him life and who had died to keep him alive where in that trunk somehow. And he knew that they would want him to be their son because he had been, but ….. Harry's stomach started to hurt once more and he flopped on to his bed wishing he didn't have to deal with the trunk, but knowing he did. It wouldn't be right to leave them in there forever after all it wasn't their fault the goblins had forgotten the trunk for nearly nine years. If they hadn't then he would have grown up with them as his parents and not with his Mom and Dad and he wouldn't have this problem.

Rea sat down on the bed next to him. "You want to talk about what is bugging you."

Harry sat up and hugged her, then told her everything that he had been thinking and feeling and how he just knew that no matter what one set or the other of his parents was going to be hurt and how that was not an acceptable option.

Rea put her arm around his shoulder. "Have you talked to Mom or Dad about this?" Harry just shook his head no. "Okay." Rea took a deep breath, which signaled Harry that she was going into Rea logic mood. "To start with, you Harry Black are my older brother and that will never change, just like the Twerps are our little brothers, And Sirius Black and Cassian Black are our parents. Whether they are the people who conceived and gave birth to you on not is of little importance. They are the people who have been there for you through all your good and bad and they Love you" she emphasized her comment with a finger poked hard into his chest. "When they introduce you to people they don't say this is our adopted son Harry. They say this is our son Harry our oldest child."

Harry was still looking conflicted." But what about them" He pointed to the trunk.

"You just don't get it, do you. It doesn't matter what James and Lily Potter want it isn't going to change the fact that Mom and Dad are your parents. Fine you are going to have two sets of parents now, but haven't you always had two sets, the one that gave you life, and the once that love you so much that they went above and beyond to keep you safe, happy, and healthy, and if Lillie and James Potter expect you to just walk away from the family you have known your whole life then they are not the people Mom and Dad have always told us they are. After all big Brother, they are the ones who picked Mom and Dad to raise you if what happened, happened."

Harry thought about what Rea had just said and he knew she was right he also knew that it was time he meet the Potters. "Rea will you go with me into the trunk to meet my birth parents and bring them out"

"Well, yes if that's what you really want, but don't you think Mom and Dad should go with you just to make sure you are back in time for your party that starts in 4 hours."

He nodded his head and stroked Snowball his cat who had just jumped into his lap. "That would be best I guess."

Then Rea without warning leaped off the bed and spun around. "I just had a brilliant Idea. How about you open the trunk and send Hedwig in with an invitation to your party along with a quick letter telling them that everything will be explained once they come out of the trunk, and while you do that I will call Mom and Dad up here so they are here when the Potters come out."

"Rea you're bloody brilliant," Harry put Snow on his pillow while he grabbed a pen and parchment to write the note, and Rea took off to find and bring back their parents. Harry then pulled the trunk out into the large hall so there would be plenty of room for everyone. He then popped open the trunk and went to get Hedwig. Standing in front of the open trunk he asked Hed if she would please take the invitation and note to James and Lily Potter.

Harry's parents had just gotten off the lift when Hed responded then took the hold of the ribbon that was tied around the correspondence and disappeared into the

had been close to an hour, Sirius was pacing in front of the trunk, Cassie had managed to get Harry changed into his party clothing, Rea sat on the hall bench, and Papa and Nana had taken the twins in tow down to the kitchen for some pre-party ice cream. The only person who had joined them was Remus who was pacing just as nervously as Sirius.

"You do know if something doesn't happen soon we are going to have to go in." Remus looked down at the latter that led to a staircase that disappeared into the trunk after about ten feet.

Harry was trying not to feel sick since his stomach had gone back to twisting into knots after the first fifteen minutes.

"You're sure now that they are in there somehow." Remus once again inquired. Cassie rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, Jareth's divining bob said that they are in the trunk and the lineage parchment said that they are alive and have a 3yr old daughter named Rose."

Hedwig popped out of the trunk followed by a beam of light and the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. Sirius tried to look into the trunk but the light was too bright. Cassie pulled him back and then waved her hand in the beam and the light softened. "Lillie, James is that you coming up the stairs." "Well who the bloody hell else would it be, responded James from somewhere deep in the trunk."

"Well considering we buried your bodies almost nine years back you can understand my confusion." Cassie was having to hold up a hand to keep Sirius and Remus from cutting in on the dialog.

"Cassie it worked our cloning charm worked". This time it was Lillie responding and from much closer.

"That would explain things". Cassie moved back a ways from the trunk since she could tell by the sound that they were very near.

"Cassie, Lillie called from the bottom of the latter, Could you bring Rose up and out since I can't climb and carry her at the same time."

Cassie moved back to the edge of the trunk to see Lillie holding a beautiful little red-haired toddler up as high as she could. "Well hello, Miss Rose would you like to come up here with Aunt Cassie." Rose giggled and reached up. Cassie with a little help of a levitation charm grasped the little one out of the trunk then moved back to give Lillie and James room to climb out.

Sirius offered Lillie a handout and Remus then helped James. Harry just sat on the bench next to Rea who was holding his hand trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine.

"We had pretty much given up any hope of ever getting out of the estate trunk when your owl swooped in." James was looking from Remus to Sirius.

"Not our owl," Sirius replied, "It was Harry's owl and Rea's idea to send her in with the note. James looked past Sirius to the two children seated on the bench. He held out a hand to Harry, "Hello Harry, I know you don't remember me, but I am James Potter, your Father."

Harry looked up at Sirius who smiled and nodded, before moving to shake James' hand. "Hello, I may not remember you but I do know who you are. My Dad and Mom have told me all about you and my Mother and I am glad to finally get a chance to meet you."

James shook Harry's hand with a bit of a tear in his eye, "I must say that I never thought we would get this chance and I am hoping that in time you will view me and you're Mother with the same love and fondness as we view you." James could see that Harry was feeling nerves and uneasy. "No hurry Harry, we understand your hesitance. All you know of us are the stories that your Mom and Dad have told you along with what Remus and others may have said."

Lillie was standing with Cassie patiently watching. "Harry, she called his name softly. He turned to look at her, looking into those green eyes like his own. He didn't know where the memory came from but he heard her say (Harry Sweetheart, remember Mommy always loves you). In two strides he was standing hugging both of his Mothers at once as well as his baby sister who his Mom was still holding, after a few seconds, he turned to Rea and waved her into the Hug. Well, that was all it took to turn on the waterworks. Both Lillie and Cassie were crying, Harry was sniffling trying not to cry, Rea had her head against her Moms waist quietly sobbing and outside of the circle of Hugs James, Sirius and Remus could all be heard fighting back the tears. The only one not crying was Rose who was confused as to why everyone was crying.

"Momma, she lifted Lillie's chin to look at her "why are you crying, Momma"?

Lillie just leaned her head against Rose's, "Because I'm happy. Because we have our whole family back together."

Harry backed up a bit and cleared his throat. Mother, Father may I introduce my other siblings." The sound of the twins running up the stairs had alerted both Harry and Sirius that they had managed to escape their grandparents. "This, Harry took hold of Rea's hand, "is My sister, Dorea Lillian, and these two," Sirius managed to grab the boys before they could tackle anyone, are my brothers Sirius Arcturus and James Maximums."

"Mom Uncle Ambrose is here." The twins blurted out in unison.

Cassie glared at the twins, "One, stop." The twins stopped trying to knock their Father over. "Two is this how polite young men act." They both shook their heads no then straighten up and apologies to their Father for their behavior. "Thank you, now would you please say hello to your Aunt Lillie and Uncle James then go tell Chime that we need the rooms on the north end of the hall readied for them and Rose." Rose waved to the twins.

"Hey Harry Rose has your eyes." they both noticed.

"That's because she is Harry's sister," Their Father responded.

"Wouldn't that make her our sister as well," the twin's ping-ponged the question. Sirius looked to James not sure of the answer.

"Since your Harry's brothers and Rose is his sister I guess that by that logic yes you are Rose's bothers as well and Rea would be her big sister."

"Wicked," was their only response as they turned and headed down the stairs yelling for Chime. Cassie looked down at Harry who was smiling as he scanned the room. "You do know Sweetheart that your brothers are going to let everyone know that they are big brothers."

"Mom," Harry had a look that told his parents that he was trying to puzzle something out, "I know when my Mother and Father died you and Dad formally adopted me so that there would be no more fighting over who was my rightful guardian." He stopped clearly trying to find the right words for what he wanted to say. "So legally according to Aunt Andy, Rea and the Twerps are my siblings in name only not by blood like Rose is, so how is she their sister as well."

Cassie looked to Lillie, "This one is yours to field." Lillie sat down on the hall bench and patted the seat next to her for Harry to sit. She got both Harry and Rea. "It's like this when James and I made Sirius and Cassie your Godparents we did a little ritual that linked you and them by blood, and magic as well as by love. So that if there was any question about who you were to go to all it would take was a bloodline test and it would show that you Harry are as much Cassie and Sirius's son as you are mine and James. That means that you are the full blood brother to Rea and the twins as well as to Rose. You, Harry, are the link that joins our family together."

A small group of other Family members had joined the group in the Hall while Lillie was talking to Harry and Rea and had managed to hear the explanation of Harry's blood ties to two sets of parents. Amy, Frank, and Alice were all staring dumbstruck at a very much alive Lily and James. Leonel was trying very hard to climb his Father's leg while everyone was listening until he did what most two-year-olds do when frustrated and started crying. This broke Remus out of his fixed attention and he picked up the toddler who laid his head on his Father's shoulder and whimpered.

James looked at the family groupings Remus, Amy, Susan, and Leonel, then Frank, Alice, Neville, and Alfie. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised by all the kids. It's not like Lillie and I didn't get busy during our time locked in that damnable estate trunk.

"That I guess explains part of the question, but not the bigger part which is if you two are alive and well and have been in that trunk all this time. Who was it that we all buried."

"Us," James responded to Amy's question. She was about to ask how, when Alice jumped in. "OhMyGod, you did it, you got the cloning charm to work."

Lillie just smiled and nodded in response. "Now I have a question or two." She looked at Remus and Amy, "First you two said you wouldn't marry as long as Remus's little problem couldn't be managed."

"Managed and eliminated," Remus smiled and looked over at Cassie mouthing the words thank you.

Lillie then turned to Cassie, "You did it." Cassie just winked, "Right then who all lives in this house and how big is it?"

"Everyone you see here." Sirius had walked over to stand with Cassie while James was talking quietly with Frank. "Plus Cassie's Brother Max who is married to my Cousin Cissy and their children Draco and Tai." He then went onto explaining the layout of the Manor and estate as well as who's apartment was where. It was about an hour after their emerges that the twins reappear along with Great Grandfather, Papa, Nana, and their Uncles and families who the twins had told all about their new little sister and Aunt Lillie and Uncle James who had come out of the strange trunk the goblins had delivered for Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry, Rea, Neville, Susan, and Draco were all very busy talking among themselves as everyone else took Harry's new old parents for a look around the manor. It was decided unanimously by the group that Harry won the prize for the second time for the best birthday present

rest of the night and the party went splendid with Harry introducing his Mother and Father to all the guests. Neville's Grandmother was very confused at first then was put out by learning that her grand argument with Dumbledore back that Nov. 1sst had been unnecessary since Lillie had blood bound Sirius and Cassie to Harry when they were made his godparents. Molly Weasley when seeing the Potters among the living screamed and fainted. Arthur missed catching her and they had to take her to Mom's office to heal her up and give her a potion to comb her nerves. Ron, as well as Fred and George, got a great laugh at seeing their Mother come back from the office acting as if she had upended a bottle of sherry. Percy managed to miss the entire thing since he was too busy discussing what he had learned in Magical theory with Uncle Max. The Grainger's took the reappearance of Harry's dead parents in stride as they did with anything connected to the magical world. The Greengrass's where surprised at first, but when Lillie explained what she had done Damian laughed and stated very clearly that only Lillie could have pulled off that one.

It was about an hour into things when Chime popped in and pulled Sirius to the side. Then one by one Harry's parents disappeared, then Neville's, Then Susan's and finally Uncle Max. Normally Harry would have become suspicious that something was going on, but he was having too much fun with his friends. Then Aunt Amy came back into the ballroom and asked everyone to please adjourn to the theater for something truly special. Harry and Neville being the boys of honor along with Rea since it was her birthday as well were lead to the center seats of the front row first then everyone else was allowed to sit where they pleased. Amy walked up the three steps to the stage where a microphone had been placed.

"Now if everyone would settle down we can get on with things." The noise in the room stopped as everyone looked at Amy. "I am very pleased to present to you all a very special gift. In honor of our birthday bunch, I am honored to announce the reunion and premier performance of Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins along with their good friend and guest vocalist David Bowie."

With that, the curtains opened to reveal Harry's, Neville's, and Susan's parents dressed in their old outfits looking very much like they did on the cover of their albums, with one change that being Uncle Max who was on drums. The first song was their rendition of the Beatles Happy Birthday to You. Followed by Magic Dance, then a full set of their own songs ending with Space Oddity. Harry had always known that his parents could sing, and he had listened to their albums, but this, this was a whole new side to his parents he had never seen before and watching the way they all worked together, the ways they looked at each other on stage as his Dad went over to his Father and Uncles and his Mom and Mother and Aunt there was something truly magical going on and a level of love that had been missing until James and Lillie were once again there. It all now made sense what his parents had said that the Hobgoblins were a family. They weren't just good friends they really were a family and He was the link that now joined them all

the show, Harry and the children ages 8 and up were sent back into the ballroom to play some indoor quidditch and just, in general, have fun. While the younger children were put to bed. Cassie and Lillie disappeared with the tweebs and Rose while Sirius and James saw to the settling up the sleepover space, two large rooms with doors leading to the men's and women's locker rooms off the gym. Arthur and Molly Weasley had taken the positions as chaperones with a bedroom for them behind the two large rooms with a door leading into the boys and the girl's sides.

Hermione pulled Harry to the side after he landed to let Charley try out his new broom. "Harry, why didn't you tell me your parents know David Bowie?"

"Because, Mione, I didn't know till today myself. The neat thing is that David Bowie is his stage name. Do you remember when we went and saw the labyrinth?

"Yes, he was just so wonderful as King Jareth." Hermione was looking a bit dreamy eyes.

"Well that wasn't acting, Mione, he really is King Jareth. I met him today at Gringotts the wizarding bank. When we had my inheritance test run. That was how we found out that my birth parents were still alive."

"I don't see how the one connects to the other." She was looking a bit confused.

Harry led her over to a table and rolled out the parchment that had his lineage test on it. "You see here this is the Potter line and these are the two titles that I am in line to inherit from my Father. See how it has marked me as the first Heir. That is what told my banker that my Father wasn't dead. If he was it would have marked me a lord presumptive. Which is a fancy way of saying that I don't get to be Lord till I'm 17 or I'm recognized as an adult by the Wizengamot."

Hermione was busy tracing lines back that Harry hadn't even looked at. "I still don't see where King Jareth comes into all this."

"He comes in when they tried to do a location tracing. See they kept getting an answer that didn't make sense. So they ask King Jareth for his help and he is the one that found where they were."

"And that would be." It was clear Hermione was becoming impatient.

"In a trunk in the family vault."

"A what, in where?" She was getting a little to load for Harry's liking and people were turning to look and see what was going on.

Harry quickly rerolled the parchment. "Look Mione I shouldn't have shown you this, my Dad still needs to go over it with my Grand, and Great Grand Fathers. There are things on it that were unknown to the family since I'm the first in about ten generations to have a heritage test run."

"I'm sorry Harry it's just that when I think of a trunk it is very small so it made me question how. It's clear now that it has to have had a very powerful expiation charm on it."

Harry just nodded as they walked over to where his Dad and Father were sitting and Harry handed Sirius the parchment. "You had asked me to bring this down when I went to get my Broom so you could show it to Father and Great-grandfather." Sirius winked at him and then ruffled his hair. "How is the broom by the way?"

Harry's smile widened, "Wicked, Charley is giving it a go right now, but it handles like a dream and I know I didn't have it at full speed in here, there just isn't the room. So I was hoping tomorrow we could maybe head over to the Cannons practice field and give it a real test run."

Sirius could see the look of longing on James's face at seeing the close relationship that He and Harry shared. "I'll make a call in the morning and you, James and I can head over hopefully by 10 or so. Only one request," Harry looked a little warry. "Nothing big just that your Father and I get a go on the broom as well."

Harry smiled and nodded then gave his Dad a hug and walked over to James to hug him as well. "Question, are the beds in the sleepover room all marked."

"Of course," Sirius replied, "After the last sleepover I thought it would be best." A relieved sigh and a smile was Harry's only response as he headed into the boys'

nothing went wrong with the sleepover outside of Mrs. Weasley having to chase Nym and Charley back to their respective rooms. They had started doing that boy and girl stuff, dating and snagging and making those funny looks at each other. It was just a little squicky to Harry seeing his cousin acting all girlie and lovesick as Mom put it. Ron and Draco both did the fake gagging thing when they saw Nym and Charley kissing which got Fred and George laughing so hard that they both shot soda out their noses, and their Mom sent them to the locker room to get cleaned up.

Come morning both Draco and Ron had to be roused by a set of floating pots being hit together over their heads, they had spent a good part of the night talking and making plans for things to do this year before going off to Hogwarts next. Harry, on the other hand, had fallen asleep as quickly as he could since he was looking forward to heading to the Cannons practice field to see just what all his nimbus could do. Out on the tables in the main room, there were platters of sausages, kippers, pastries, eggs, toast, and his Mom's favorite pancakes. There were pitchers of milk, and four different juices, pumpkin, orange, cranberry, and tomato along with three different teas, and coffee for his grandparents mainly. Harry hurried into the locker room and changed into his day clothing then ran out and filled a plate.

He was about halfway through what all he had grabbed when a kiss on the top of his head told him his parents had arrived from their rooms. A second kiss on top of his head and the sight of long red hair let him know that all of his parents were there.

"So, Harry are you ready, His Dad ruffed up his hair as he placed his plate on the table next to Harry's.

Harry just nodded vigorously since his mouth was full of pancakes. James couldn't suppress his laughter at watching Harry and how quickly he was shoveling down his food.

"You do know that if you keep eating like that there is a good chance it will all come back up when you try a high-speed spin."

Harry just gave his Father a smile in response, the kind a child gives a parent when they don't quite believe them but don't want to say so.

James just shook his head, "You don't have to believe me, Harry, just go ask your Uncle Moonie about our game of dodge when I got my new racing broom."

The look on his Dad's face told Harry that it was not a pleasant memory, well the look and the way he pushed his plate toward the center of the table, and thus Harry followed.

He had assumed that it was going to be only himself, his Dad and his Father going on this little trip to the Cannons practice field , that was until his Dad stood up and made the announcement, "That anyone who wished to go with to the Chudley Cannons practice field and meet the team had best be in the minibus by the time he got in the driver's seat or they would be left behind."

You would have thought they had a Bogart on their tail by how quickly Ron and Draco headed to the locker room to change. Harry just shook his head as he walked out to the minibus between his Dad and Father.

Charley and Bill were already standing by the back door of the mini with brooms in hand when they got there. Charley tossed Harry his new nimbus. "Thought you might be needing this."

"Where did you get my broom, Charley? I thought my Dad had put it away for the night." Harry looked confused.

"Caught the twins trying to sneak out with it after Sirius put it on the broom rake in the kitchen, so I took it and put it where they couldn't get it." His smile broadened.

"And that would be," Sirius asked looking a bit annoyed about the Weasley twins trying to knick off with the broom.

"With Nym of course. Not like they would make it anywhere near the door to the girls' room let alone get into knick it with Mom on duty."

Molly was just then walking out talking to Nym. The twins were following behind her being escorted by their Father who had a hand firmly on the outer shoulder of each boy. Ginny, Rea, Ron, and Draco were behind them trying rather unsuccessfully to keep from snickering.

"Sirius and Harry," Molly glared back over her shoulder at Fred and George, "It seems that you both are owed an apology. First from myself for not keeping as good an eye on these two as I should have. If it hadn't been for their older brother they would have absconded with Harry's new broom and Heaven knows what condition it would have been in when they returned if they returned." Once again she glared at them. "Well?"

Arthur walked the boys up past their Mother. "We're really sure Harry. We promise we would have been very careful not to damage your broom. We just wanted to give it a quick ride." Arthur's hand tightened on their shoulders bringing a cringe response from them both. "We know we were in the wrong after all the broom was on the rack and house rules are that once a broom is on the rack it's not to be touched by anyone, not even an adult. " They then turned to Sirius, "We will take any punishment you feel is fit for what we did Heir Black."

Sirius was trying hard to look stern but couldn't help but crack a small smile knowing that he and James would have tried the same thing at their age. "I will leave the punishment up to your parents. Since the only thing I can think of is to not letting you come with the rest of us to meet the Cannons."

The twins now really looked distressed and very unhappy "Sirius, it was clear by the tone in Arthur's voice that he was not cooled down yet." Could you see yourself clear to drop our other children who are going on the outing off at the Burrow when you're finished with your trip? We will be taking these two along with Percy who wishes to do the last of his summer homework home as soon as you leave. I think that they can spend the rest of today de-gnoming the garden, then tomorrow cut the summer wheat by hand."

Sirius nodded, "Not a problem Arthur. We should have them home 7ish unless something comes up like supper and Ice-cream." The kids that were already in the minibus cheered at the added treat, and the twins groaned. Neville, Ernie, and Luna had made their way onto the mini while the discussion of the twin's punishment was going on. With that Sirius climbed into the Driver's seat and they headed out for a day of fun. Meeting the Cannons, then trying out different brooms and getting to play a game of quidditch, as well as getting tips from the team. Then ending the day with pizza and ice-cream in the field house with the Cannons. For Harry, it was the perfect ending to a perfect tenth birthday celebration. One to truly remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**Braking the Truth**

With Sirius and James gone with most of the children and Max overseeing the rest Cassie felt it was time to sit down somewhere private and quiet with Lillie to tell her about Harry and the facts about him not quite being the Harry she had given birth to, or maybe he was, but he was also so much more. Even she had troubles at times sorting things out in a way that made clear sense. There had been a time back when Harry was 5 that Max had been expressing his concerns about how easily Harry picked up on magic well beyond his age. Cassie had tried to explain it to him about how Harry was not just the Harry he could see but was an amalgam of two Harry's, one the child he was seeing and the other a much older Harry. Max just smiled at her and responded with a. (So he can access memories from a past life. That's not uncommon. It's had been documented that many children who had a tragic and sudden death in a prior life can remember bits and pieces of that past life.) At that point Cassie let it go since it was clear that her older brother wasn't getting it.

Now though she needed to have Lily understand since anything could trigger Harry to just know something he shouldn't or understand something far beyond his maturity level. The clinic was closed for the day so if they talked in her office there was little to no chance of them being interrupted or overheard, besides Lily had expressed an interest in learning more about the clinic and potions lab.

The tour of the clinic and lab had Lily postulating about her joining the team and working on conjurations that might improve treatments. In Cassie's office, Lily was writing down her ideas while Cassie made them tea.

"You know Lily there are a lot of changes that have occurred over the last 9 years, some big others small, and some hard to comprehend fully."

Lily looked up from her parchment and scanned Cassie. "Alright, Cass what are you getting to. I know that tone and that look and they both say that you have some information that you have been keeping to yourself."

Cassie set the cup down on the desk and took her seat, "One I am not the only one who knows what I need to tell you. Sirius knows, but that's because it's partly about him and partly about Harry."

Lily sipped her tea then took a deep breath. "Does this have something to do with how different Sirius is from the Man James and I knew from school and all. He is more than just grown up. There is something I can't put a figure on but I only noticed it when he thinks no-one is looking, in the way he watches you and in the way he and Harry interact. I know it's only been a day since we have all reunited, but it's as if he doesn't want to miss anything."

It was now Cassie's turn to take a deep breath, "As always Lil you are more perceptive than anyone else. I had anticipated that James, like Remus and Frank, would chalk the change up to your deaths and the crap we had to go through to keep Harry."

"Woe, woe, woe, woe, Lily's hand went up to stop Cassie in mid-sentence. What do you mean all the crap you two had to go through? Everything had been spelled out clearly in James and My wills and in the blood binding ritual we did when we had you and Sirius Harry's second parents."

"Yeah, well I'll explain that after I get through this first part if that okay with you." Cassie was trying to not lose control of the conversation.

Lily could see how important this was for Cassie, so she sat back and nodded for her to continue with where she needed to go.

"Okay, since I'm no good at coloring things with you I'm just going to lay it all out for you the same way I learned it all." Cassie took a large gulp of her tea and went into the story of how she had suspected that something was wrong since she was seeing two overlapping auras for Sirius and for Harry. How on Yule her ancestor on her mother's side, Susan Bones, the Matriarch who had started the Bones line was the granddaughter of death and had become upon her death one of Death's avatars. That she had come to Cassie on Yule to help Sirius explain what had happened and why he and Harry had the double auras. "You see Lil it's like this. The Sirius and Harry we see now have had their souls overlaid with the souls of their older selves causing a divergence in the timelines. In the original timeline, Sirius died when Harry was 15 and he never got to be there for Harry do to Dumbledore making sure everyone believed that he had been your secret keep. Because of that Sirius spent 12 years in Azkaban for your and James deaths and for the believed murder of Peter and twelve muggles."

Lily started to say something but then saw how hard this was on her friend and motioned for her to go on.

"Now this is where things really get tangled up. You see there was another split in the timeline about the time of Sirius's death. This split was due to me and my Father. You see Dumbledore had convinced my Father to not let me come back to England since my life might also be in danger from Sirius." Lillie raised a figure to interject something, "Yeah I know it all majorly confusing right now, on how it was that Dumbledore could pull all this off. As for him convincing my Father, that leads into a lot of the other big changes and I'll explain those later. Please just stay with me for now and I will get around to everything in time."

Cassie pulled her chair around the desk to sit next to Lillie. "In what Susan said was the original timeline I never went back to England. But in the second the one that Harry's older soul come from I did when Harry was 17 and it was in that timeline he found out about you and James being in the estate trunk. Which is how when we went yesterday to Gringotts to have Harry's lineage test done we found the trunk and got you out."

"You see that Harry who knew about the trunk didn't find out about it until he was 17 when it was delivered to the manor in wales. And according to Susan that Harry was killed at the age of 22. But, and this is the big but that everything hinges on he should not have died. Someone messed up and pulled Harry's soul out of his body to soon and unfortunately by the time the error was discovered there was nobody to put him back into. So Harry was given the option of returning to an earlier time in his life when he could have or should have died and he was given the chance to bring back someone else whose death, as she put it had been meaningless. The time he chose was when Voldemort killed you, and James and Harry should have died as well, and the person he chose to come back with him was Sirius."

Lillie said his name in unison with Cassie.

"Sirius remembers everything up until his death because his mind was fully formed, Harry, on the other hand, has the memories of his past life in the other timeline only since he was so young, his memories of that time have become buried. When they do surface its due to something triggering them, like seeing the estate trunk. He also has all the skill, magical talent, and power he had in that timeline but he doesn't remember any of it till he sees a spell or is shown a conjuration, or potion, or whatever. Then it like he has always known it."

"Like his skill on the broom." Lily smiled at the image of Harry the day before on his new broom

"Well, that's due to the toy broom and his muscle memory from the other timeline." Cass sipped her tea and tried to compose her thoughts

"So who was it that raised Harry in the other timelines?"

Cassie cringed at the question, "The same person Dumbledore tried to place him with this time." Cassie took another sip of her now cold tea and got up to heat it back up.

"Cass, Lily's took on a tone of impatience. "Who did Dumbledore have raise my son?

"Now you have to remember I was not able to come back to England.

"Who was it Cassian"

Cassie was facing the wall with her eyes closed praying that Lillie would stay comb and not trash her office when she told her. "You're Sister Petunia and Her Husband Vernon."

"OH MY GOD, what the hell was that old fool thinking. How bad was it?" Lily was half-standing by now.

"That you need to ask Sirius about, All he would tell me was that there had to have been some major interference on the part of Dumbledore and the order to keep the Muggle social serviced from taking Harry out of the home and placing him in foster care, and in keeping him isolated from the magical world in general till it was time for him to start at Hogwarts."

"I'm going to make that old fools life a living hell" Lily was now pacing.

"He has already been dealt with. You remember how I said earlier that there have been some really huge changes, well this is where they all begin." Cassie poured Lillie a fresh cup of teas and went on to tell her about everything that had transpired with the magical world since she and James had died."

It was time for dinner when Lily and Cassie finally left her office and rejoined the world.

"So your Father is the Merlin and has taken over pretty much everything as far as the running of the Wizarding government in Britain."

"Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"And all of the Death Eaters are dead?"

"Everyone."

"And Dumbledore has been stripped of all his power and magic."

Cassie and Lily had just rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"So that's why you two have been missing so long." Remus gave them both a kiss on the cheek. Then turned back to the table where the younger children had already been seated to start eating and pointed at the twins and Rose. "You three stay in your seats and start eating. Your Mothers have had a very busy day and don't need to be mugged right now."

Cassie who by this point had the start of a migraine was looking at Remus as if this was the first time she had seen him in a long while. "What did you mean by your comment about why we have been missing so long?"

"The fact that you have gotten Lil up to date on most if not all of the changes that have taken place since she and James died." Cassie took a deep breath and started to relax. "Well, that and the fact of the Time jump."

Cassie gagged and coughed, "How, who, when did you find out."

Remus didn't want to elaborate in front of the younger children. He called Chime and Tingler in to watch over and supervise the children while they eat and led Cassie and Lillie into the library. Shutting the doors and latching them so they would not be overheard or interrupted. "To start with I thought Sirius had told you that I knew, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything out in the open like that. Think about it Cass until I Married Amy the three of us shared a bed most nights. Did you think you were the only one who knowest the changes in Padfoot." Remus took a seat at one of the tables. "As to how, when and who. I suspected something had happened pretty much right away. Sirius after the first month or so was just so not Sirius. At first I thought it was due to the shock of Lillie and James' deaths, but then I began to notice the way he looked at you Cass and little things like him knowing about things before they happened. Now he had never shown the ability to see the future before so why now. Then there was the fact that he stopped running from his responsibilities and was less of a prankster." Remus stopped and filled a glass with some brandy that was in a crovate on the table. "It all just didn't add up. Something had happened that had changed him deeply. Then after Yule that first year, after you let us all know about your pregnancy I walked in on him talking to himself in here at least, I thought it was to himself. He was thanking someone for giving him a second chance to get it right and how he would continue to become the man that clearly the person he was talking to had seen in him. When I finally rounded the corner there he was talking to Harry. The look on Harry's face was not that of a toddler who had no idea what his father was talking about, it was the look of complete awareness and a bit of frustration over not having the ability to respond with any more than a few words, like welcome or good."

Remus sipped the brandy and took a deep breath before he continued. "That was when I confronted the two of them. Sirius sat me down and told me everything that he knew and about his other life and death. Harry then used ledgalamence to tell me what he could. That his death had been a mistake and that he was given a chance to go back to any point where he should have died and start over and that he was allowed to bring one person who had died with him."

Lily stopped him at that point, "Did he elaborate on anything else."

"No, though I did ask. He stated that he had already told me too much and he didn't want to have death angry at him. So I just let it be. The advantage of me knowing though has been in the classroom when Harry has done things well beyond his age or what should be his ability. I have been able to keep your brother from prying too deeply or pushing Harry about his knowledge and skills. Over the years though I have noticed that he has become less likely to do things without having been shown them first and seems to show more of an innate ability to pick things up very quickly and show a high degree of skill.

Lillie nodded and started to pace the room. "It makes perfect sense. He isn't learning as much as he is being triggered to remember."

"Remember what, and who we are discussing." Came a comment from James as he and Sirius joined the others at the table in the library.

Cassie's head went into her upturned hand in response to an internal voice saying she should have spell locked the door. Without a word, Sirius lined up four more tumbles and filed them all with a few figures of brandy then handed them out to James and Lillie and last to Cassie.

"You told Lillie," Cassie took a sip and nodded. Sirius then looked to Remus, "And you let the girls know that you know as well."

"I was not aware you wanted it kept a secret."

"It's not that, it's just that I never got around to telling Cassie that you were aware of the whole situation."

By this point James, who was still standing was completely lost. "Would one of you please fill me in on what we are all discussing?"

Cassie looked at Sirius first then at James, "Okay, one I just spent the last five hours explaining everything that has happened since your deaths to Lillie and to be honest James I really don't wish to spend the next five rehashing it all for you. So if you would be comfortable with it I can use Ledgalamence and give you everything I told Lillie in a few minutes. That way you can then be part of this little discussion."

James scanned the faces of his friends and wife, "Well if it would be the quickest and easiest way let's do it. And Cass I'll be honest, I'm more comfortable with you messing about in my head then these two," He pointed to Remus and Sirius.

Sirius looked hurt at first then chimed over to Remus who looked a bit taken aback by the comment, "He does have a point, it's not like we haven't commented about placing thoughts in his head before."

"Right, do us both a favor then and just relax and let my thoughts and memories in" Cass took a swig of the brandy then cleared her mind of all the extraneous thoughts

James closed his eyes and cleared his mind opening it to Cassie's. Images and memories flooded over him as he watched in rapped relay the last ten years of Cassie's memories, from her return to the States on the day He, Lillie and Harry went into hiding, to the day they were released from the trunk. All the changes that had come to be in the wizarding world of Britain, the realizations that both Sirius and Harry had traveled through time to merge with their younger selves and how they had both changed and grown. Harry to a young lad of ten with no conscious memories of his past life, and Sirius into a lovely and reliable husband and father.

For James, it felt as if he had spent days locked in the feed of information, memories, and perceptions. When in reality it had been less than 30 minutes. When it finally stopped he found himself needing a fresh drink and time to regain his sense of self and place. For Cass, this had been physically and mentally exhausting, she never held an information feed for so long. Most of the time when she used her ledgalamence and occlamense it was to look for information in a patient's mind that could help in their treatment and to show them clearly what it might be that she wanted them to do following treatment. For her, a drink wouldn't help.

"Restorative potions," her head was down and her eyes closed,

From out in the hall, the sound of running feet could be heard and in less than two minutes the door to the library flow open as Harry rushed to his Mother's side with the green bottle of potion. Taking the potion and pulling Harry into a hug she mouthed to Sirius over Harry's shoulder. _(You didn't close the door)_. He shrugged and looked to the door hands palm up in an apparent I guess response. Relaxing her hug she kissed the boy and thanked him for getting her the potion she had asked for since no-one else seemed to understand her request. Cassie then un-stoppered the bottle and measured out a large dose of the potion, then drank it with a shutter response.

Sirius looked over at the large clock upon the library wall. "Look at the time. Its nearly ten and you young man should be in a bath and getting ready for bed. That includes you as well young lady."

Rea and Susan both stuck their heads around the corner.

"And you two boys as well."

Neville and Draco were trying to sneak past the open door to the stairs to head up.

"Father how did you know we were all here?" Rea inquired

Her Father just smiled, "Where ever Harry is the rest of you are not far behind."

Remus rose from his chair, "Best we table the rest of this discussion for another time." Lillie nodded in response as James finished his drink. "Now young lady," He looked Susan in the eyes, "We had best be off. Your Mother will be wondering where we are at now." He inclined his head to the others. "Till tomorrow." And headed down the hall that ran between the Clinics offices and the family's home to the door that led into the coach house.

"Alright Harry, Rea let's go and let your Mother have some time to feel better."

James turned to Sirius as he was heading out to the lift. "One inquiry old friend."

Sirius stopped, "And that is."

"Did you really blackout all of London?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Patch Work**

Harry lay awake in his bed going over the day's events. The visit with the Cannons had been wicked and get to ride his new broom had been baller. The personal instruction and lessons from the coach and different players had gotten himself, Draco, and Ron thinking of trying out for their house teams next year after they started at Hogwarts. Harry could tell that both his Dad and his Father were impressed and proud of how well he performed and in how fast he managed to track and catch the snitch when they played their practice game. They had all gotten a chance to try out in all the five positions to see how well they fit each and were then assigned to a team and position. Charley and Bill were captains. Harry was on Bill's team as seeker against Charley, Ron was on Charley's team against Bill as Keeper. The beater on Charley's team were Nym teams and a Cannon players and on Bill's they were Erne and another Cannons player, while the chasers on Bill's team were Rea, Draco, and Luna, and on Charley's team were Gennie, Neville, and Susan. Bill and Charley both agreed that the twins would have beam the other beater if they hadn't gotten themselves in dutch.

They hadn't played more than an hour when he spotted the snitch and he went into a dive after it. Charley hadn't seen it, but he did see Harry's dive and went after him. Harry though younger and less experienced then Charley had two small but significant advantages, one he was smaller and lighter so he could move in and out of areas of the stadium that the elder Weasley couldn't and two, was his new broom that was faster than any of the brooms the Cannons had and way more maneuverable. So even with Charley's skill and reach, Harry had managed to keep just ahead of him and reached the snitch first, scooping it into the sleeve of his robe so that he trapped it there in the crux of his elbow, letting it flatter up into his hand after landing to prove he had it.

It wasn't until they were all sitting laughing, talking and eating pizza that Harry learned that his sister and Draco had dominated the quaffle for the majority of the game making poor Ron's life as Keeper hell, though even they had to admit that Ron had done a stellar job and had managed to block over half of their shots so that in the end the score was 110 to 30. They only person who had a problem with the game had been Gennie who had to be reminded by his Dad that it was only a game and that part of learning to play was learning to be a graces winner and loser.

She really didn't like losing and Harry was happy once they had dropped the Weasley's at the Barrow since he wouldn't have to hear her berate Ron any longer, next was Luna who kissed him on the cheek as she got out of the bus, and finally Erne who was half asleep by the time they reached his place and gave Harry a weak high five as he headed into his mom's arms to be carried into the house.

At home, as Harry was putting up his broom Neville who had not really wanted to come with or play had to admit that he had enjoyed the outing and was happy with his one goal to Gennie's two against Bill. It was just after that while walking down the hall leading to the stairs that he had noticed the door to the library standing ajar and heard voices. He motioned to the others to be quiet so he could hear what was being said as he moved closer to the door.

There was some talk about his Mom filling his Mother Lily in on everything and his Uncle Moonie letting them both know that he knew, and his Dad having to apologize for not letting his Mom know that Moonie knew. That was followed by his Mom telling his Father that she wasn't up to another 5 hour-long breakdown of everything and that if he was up to it she would use her ledgalamence to fill him in. After that, the adults all got very quiet talking in whispers to soft for him to make out until his Mom and Father were finished and he heard his Mom ask for her restorative potion.

Harry took this as his chance to find out what was going on and ran to her office to grab the green bottle with the potion and brought it to her. When he gave her the potion he noticed just how bad she looked and was a little afraid for his Mom. What had been so important that she had put herself through such an ordeal that had drained her and her magic so completely?

He was too tired to try and find out now. Besides if his parents were being this careful with whatever it was, him asking was going to get him nothing more than a (Nothing you need to worry about). So Harry decided that he would ask Dobbie about it in the morning. If there was anything he had learned in ten years it was that house-elves know everything that's going on in the house.

Everyone had left, leaving James alone in the liberty with his brandy. He really needed the brandy. How long had it been since He, Lily, and little Rose had been liberated from their isolated, insularly world? A world where nothing really changed much. Yes, Rose had been born with the help of the two house-elves and Lillie talking him through what he needed to do. All the upkeep of the manor and its livestock and farm had been the duties of the house-elves. So he had spent most of his time just being James, husband to Lillie and Father to Rose. He was even if he had never admitted out loud comfortable. In the truck, there were no wars or worries. Yes it had been lonely at first and he had to reconcile himself to having had died, so in a way, he did understand how it could change someone. Which help him to accept the changes he saw in Sirius.

He remembered having the question of whether this really was James Potter. He knew that in his own eyes he looked physically right, and all his memories seemed to be correct, though since he had nothing and no-one but Lille to compare them with he really couldn't be sure. Learning to accept this conundrum had taken him a few years. With that all in mind, he could only imagine just how hard it had to have been for Sirius. Having the memories of years in Azkaban for the murder of his best mate and his mate's wife. Knowing all along you're innocent and the person who was responsible is still out there, running around free as a rat.

James walked over to the bar trolley and poured himself another brandy. It was all too much to take in. It had been around 36 hours since they had emerged from the Trunk and he was expected to just accept everything that Cassie had shown him. For close to nine-years the world he had known, the people he had known, had changed. I mean yes he had changed as well but not as much as they had. These were and yet weren't the friends he had left behind when he had died and even though it had felt right being on the stage, back behind his keyboard he couldn't wrap his mind or his emotions around it all.

He needed time, time to get to know his friends again, time to learn firsthand about how the wizarding world in Britain now ran and time to take in just how much Dumbledore a man he had trusted like a father had used and betrayed him, Lillie, and Harry.

Harry, now he was the biggest question. Yes for all intents and peruses this young lad was the child that he and Lillie had conceived and that she had given birth to. The infant and toddler they had loved and raised for 15 months. But with everything he now knew, could he really say that Harry was his son. This Harry was being raised by Sirius and Cassie and from what she was able to show him, the Harry that had jumped back to his toddler self had lived a life long enough to have seen Sirius die and at least sometime after that. He had suffered a life of abuse at the hands of Lillie's sister and that whale of a husband of hers as well as continued attacks by Voldemort and been looked on as a Hero and a Lier.

Yes, Cassie had assured him that Harry did not concisely remember his other life. That it was only when something occurred that would trigger his knowledge of and event or skill or information that he would know as if by instinct what he needed to.

He had seen how it worked today when Harry was on his nimbus. The way Harry handled that broom was as if he had ridden it for years. Then watching him in the match he was in awe of how easily the boy went after the snitch and caught it. Cassie had shown him other times that buried knowledge and memories had played a role in Harry's life, including his knowledge that they, He, Lillie and Rose were in the estate trunk.

He flopped down on a small lounger between two tall bookcases. He was going to need time. Not just a day or two, not even a month or two. He was going to need time to reconcile himself to all he had learned and all he needed to learn. Time to also fine where he and Harry fit into each other's lives, for the one thing he did know was that Harry though his heir by birth was not at this point his son. He wasn't sure where or how they would fit into each other's lives only time would show them both what their relationship would be.

Sirius managed to get Harry and Dorea up into their rooms and get them ready for bed. He then scooped up Cassie and carried her up to their room. Yes, the restorative potion was working but what Cassie needed now was a dark quiet room and a cool compress for her forehead. She tried to discuss how James seemed to respond to everything she had shown him, But Sirius put a figure to her lips.

"You just rest, once I have the children in bed I will see to James."

Cassie weakly smiled in agreement, then closed her eyes to rest.

Out in the hall the dutiful Father inspected his freshly washed son and daughter. Clean ears, hands, feet and hair, fresh night clothing and sleepy eye. A kiss on the forehead for each and a last tuck into bed. He then checked on the sleeping twins, everything was in order.

Now he needed to find a way to help James understand that this was and is the way things were meant to be. In the sitting-room, he switched from brandy to scotch. He and Remus had talked at length about what had happened. Remus had been there for him to help him through the rough times when things would happen that triggered memories of that old life. And Cassie was there at night when the nightmares would send him into cold sweats. It had taken him nearly two years to be able to go more than a day without something triggering the memories of Azkaban or his life on the run.

More than once he and Remus would go running in the small forest near the manor. Padfoot and a new Moonie, one who did not change with the full moon or lust for blood, but one that was now just a normal wolf. The running would help him forget and accept, forget all the pain and accept the gift he had been given. The gift of a second chance to have the life he was now living.

He flipped the shooter of scotch end up and felt that smooth burn. That was it, he knew how he would help James, he just needed to ring Remus and run the idea by him. In the bedroom, he told Cassie of his idea and promised that they would only be gone for 2 days. He then met Remus in the hall and gave him a full rundown of his plan.

"I hate to say it but it's the best plan I have ever heard out of you."

Sirius winked, "Well then let's be at it."

James was still in the library flopped on the small sofa Sirius used for reading to the children when the large black dog and the gray wolf quietly entered.

"Padfoot, Moonie," James looked at the two large canines. "But Cassie showed me that you were curried Moonie."

The wolf looked out a nearby window at a waxing gibbous moon. Then back at James, his head at a tilt as if to say I am.

"So no more were just wolf. James smiled and roughed Moonies fur.

Padfoot let out wispy bark that sounded like a laugh.

"So by the look of the two of you, you want me to join you for a run." The two lowered their heads, "Fine but I'll not transform here. You both may be able to move well on marble but I'll break my fowl neck if I try."

Sirius as Padfoot led the way out to the low lawn where James changed to Prongs. Then without a bark or a call, the three took off running.

From up in his room Harry watched as his Dad, Father, and Uncle entered the woods in their animagus forms. Now he knew for sure something was up and come morning he would find out what.

At breakfast, the family was informed that Sirius, Remus, and James would be gone for the next two days. No reasons why mind you, just gone and when Harry questioned his Mom about it she just smiled and told him that there was nothing for him to be concerned about, and left it at that. The smile on her face did not match the look in her eyes, that said please drop it. She then turned to talk to Rea.

"I received an owl this morning from Celeste wanting to know if you would be up to spending a few days at the Rookery with her and Luna. It seems that Zeno is going to be in London on business for the next week and she thought you and Luna might enjoy not having to be quiet together."

Rea nodded vigorously, her mouth full of cereal.

"Fine, I will let her know that you will be over by flew after you pack and clean your room." Cassie then turned to the Twins, "now for you two. Sirius, James." Cassie waited for them to turn and look at her. "Your Grandparents will be here soon to pick you up for your weekend with them. I already have your bags by the door along with some things I got from Maggie's shop to take with you. I expect you to behave and do not wish to get a mirror call this time. Remember this is a privilege and if you do not behave you will not be allowed to go again for a long time."

The twins responded in chores. "Yes Momma, we promise to be good."

She then turned her smile to Harry, well there went his plans for the day.

"Sweetheart would you mind accompanying your Mother, Rose and I to Diagon Alley today since both your Dad and your Father are not here. Lillie needs to reopen all the accounts at Gringotts and file some papers at the Ministry to have her and your Father's death removed from the records and to register Rose's birth."

Harry realized that this was important to his Mother by the look on her face, and resigned himself to being their escort for the day. His talk with Dobbie would have to wait till they got back. Besides he might get lucky and find out something about what was going on from one of his mothers.

Diagon Alley was even busier than it had been on Wednesday when he had come with his Mom and Dad. Of course, it was, it was a Friday and school started in just under a month. Lillie was wearing a hooded cloak to hide her face, not wanting to be mobbed on the way to the bank and all.

Harry held Rose's hand to keep her moving, and to keep her from getting stepped on. They hadn't gotten past Flourish and Blotts when He had to stop once more, the third time since they had passed through the Leaky Caldron, to get Rose to stand back up. "Mom could you please carry Rose she just keeps stopping to point and stare. I'm having to drag her to keep up."

Cassie stopped and walked back the few steps to oblige her son, while Lillie just stopped and turned to pull up her hood to say something to Rose. The stopping wasn't the problem it was where she had stopped that turned things from staying quietly un-noticed into just what Lillie was trying to avoid, a spectacle.

Hagrid and Headmistress McGonagall had been checking on the year's supply of textbooks and picking up several spear sets for each year to be held in the classrooms for students who either had not been able to pick up theirs or had lost theirs. Hagrid, as he was exiting Flourish and Blotts, had turned to say something to McGonagall when he bumped into the young woman who had stopped just outside the entrance. The hood to her cape fell fully back exposing her bright red hair and her emerald green eyes and before she could react Hagrid had turned to apologies. The words I'm sorry caught in his throat as he stammered out her name.

"LLLLLilyy Potttter,"

"Hagrid you great oaf what are you….." McGonagall stopped in mid-sentence when her eyes fell upon the person Hagrid was staring at. "By All the Founders, it cannot be. Lillie, Lillie Potter. Is that really you? We all, the whole wizarding world thought you were dead."

Lillie just stood there for what seemed like an eternity till Cassie rushed up beside her with Rose and Harry, with a swift flick of her hand she moved the full group out of the doorway and into the stock room of the store and away from the gathering crowd.

"Head Mistress, Hagrid, if you could please take a seat Lillie and I will explain everything."

Hagrid took a seat on a pallet of copes this year's DADA books wile Minerva sat on a bench. "Well, we are waiting."

Lillie knew and remembered that tone, and launched into a shorter yet completely truthful explanation of how it was that she and James were alive and why they had not been seen till now.

Harry who was tired of standing about halfway through the shortened yet still lengthy explanation sat next to Hagrid while Lillie took the spot next to Minerva along with Rose who she introduced to both. Cassie just leaned her back against the door and her wand in hand.

Hagrid who a little past the halfway part of the rundown had decided that it didn't really matter how anymore and was just happy with the fact that they were alive. "So Harry, it's good to see you again. Your Great Aunt Viv had said that you might be joining us this year." There was a somewhat hopeful look on the half-giants face.

"Sorry Hagrid, but I choose to wait till my friends are ready to come as well. Draco, Erne, Neville and Ron are all counting on me being there with them."

"Can't say I blame ya non, good friends are hard to find and being able to start your schooling with as many as you have will just make the leaving of home that much easier. So how are ya, doing with havin your Mum and Dad back."

"Well to start with my Mom and Dad are the people who have raised me, but having my Mother and Father back is nice, though it may take some time to get used to having two sets of parents."

Hagrid nodded, though it was clear that he didn't quite understand the distinction of titles. Lillie who had finished her explanation did understand and even if it hurt a small bit understood why Harry felt he needed to keep the distinction.

"So, now what do you need to do, after all, the records all say that your dead." Minerva looked from Lille to Cassie who Lillie was looking at.

"We go to Gringotts and get them to recertify that these people really are James and Lily Potter and reopen all their vaults. Then we take a copy of the Certification to the Ministry and have all the records officially changed."

"Then what about Dumbledore? Does this change his conviction?"

Cassie shook her head. "What Dumbledore was convicted of was not so much Lily and James deaths as much as it was his Complutense in their murder. Lillie and James may be alive, but that doesn't change the fact that they did die at the hands of Voldemort and the information that he had that lead him to them came with Dumbledore's full knowledge. Along with the Deaths of many others that he choose to not stop. Severus told Him when the attack was to take place. He even told him who the trader was. Dumbledore chose to not stop Voldemort."

Minerva lowered her head, hearing it explained so clearly she had to admit that he did continuously let James and Lillie be killed.

"So now, Cassie straightened up, we need to get to Gringotts which is going to be no mean feat since people are now aware of Lillie's being alive."

Hagrid stood up quickly nearly banging his head on a large beam in the high ceiling, "Since it's my fault, I'll make sure you all get there without any trouble. Just stay behind me and we will be there in a jiff."

Cassie took Harry's hand and Lily carried Rose as they headed out of the book store and down the Alley behind Hagrid who made it very clear that he would have no interference with his escort duties. Once at the bank Lillie along with the children headed through the door while Cassie thanked Hagrid for his help before joining them inside.

The small party was barely passed the entrance when they were joined by King Jarett Himself, who lead the way to a private room where all the test to recertify James and Lillie as being who they were could be run. Since James could not join them on this little trip Cassie had called Jarett to see what they needed to have him certified as alive and was told to just bring with a sample of his blood, which she now handed to Jarret. It was the vial that she had taken during her incisal health exam that she now handed to Jarett.

"Very good, this will work just fine." He then rolled out a scrying parchment similar to the one that had been used for Harry's Heritage test. "Lillie if you would please extend your arm."

She placed her arm wrist up next to the right of the parchment. Jarett then opened the vial and pulled two scrying quills out of thin air and let them go. The first dove tip down into the vial of James's blood while the second found its home at the tip of Lillie's index figure.

Both quills once full simultaneously started to move rapidly over the parchment. Names and dates and lines that indicated decadence worked their way up the parchment for ten generations on both James and Lillie's sides, and next to each name was either a W, an S, or an M indicating witch or wizard, squib, or muggle. On James' side of the parchment was a long unbroken chain of W's that linked him all the way back. On Lillie's however she was marked with a W and her sister Petunia was marked with an S/w as was her Father. Her Mother thou was marked with an M and no other lines linked her back. From her Father who's DoB was 1930 the line then linked to her Grandfather whose DoB was 1900 and he too was marked with an S again thou her Grandmother was marked with an M and no links to any other generation were indicated. Lillie's Great Grandparents were both however marked with W's.

Lily looked closely at the names and dates of birth that read as, Celestine Bones nia/Pruett DoB 1879, married to Niguel Marius Bones DoB 1880. And under their names, the list of children read as Amelia Bones DoB 1900, Gerard Bones DoB 1903, and Markus Evans/Bones DoB 1910 and linking down in small lettering was Adopted, parents, Carrel and Julia Evans.

"Well now this is the proof you need to get the death records removed and as well as the proof that you Lillie are not a Muggle-born, but a half-blood which proves that Harry here and Rose are both purebloods. Also if you look closer you will find that you are cousins with Cassie here, Amelia, and Molly Weasley.

After looking over the parchment a bit longer both Lily and Cassie began to laugh. Harry was somewhat confused by this reaction. "Mother," Lily stopped laughing, "I don't understand what you see that is making you laugh."

She leaned over to him and kissed him on the forehead. "You see Harry the S/w indicated that your Aunt is a witch just that her magic is so weak that she could never use a wand or learn most spells. Really we shouldn't be laughing. You see darling your Aunt really wanted to go to Hogwarts with me. She even wrote a letter to Dumbledore asking where her letter was and this now explains why."

Cassie then walked over and hugged him. "We are sorry Harry, it's just that your Aunt is so anti-magic and overly conservative that She goes out of her way to belittle anyone whom she feels is not the norm and she doesn't understand just how very much her way of looking at the world has kept her from enjoying it and you."

"Is that why you have never taken me to see her."

"Yes, Harry that is why."

"How about we change that," Lillie rolled the parchment now that it was dry and slid it into the tub the Goblins had prepared for her. "Once we are finished at the Ministry we can drive out to Little Winding and see her."

"Oh, that should be amusing." Cassie remarked as they headed out into the main lobby, "Her eyes will pop straight out of her head seeing her dead sister standing at her door."

Harry now was completely confused, but when he thought about his Aunt his stomach tightened and flashing images of a woman with short Blond tightly curled hair who looked as if she had been sucking on lemons appeared.

The paperwork at the ministry went quickly and smoothly and by the time they were heading out Rita Skeeter and her photographer were waiting. Lillie coved Rose's face and turned Harry to face her as well. "I'm sure Miss Skeeter but we are very busy and do not have time to give the Profit a story right now."

Rita, not one to take no for an answer continues to dog at Lillie until Cassie stepped between them. "Oh my, Lady Black, I had not seen you there."

"Clearly, the word made Cassie's level of irritation clear. "Look Rita Dear we really are busy at the moment but if you insist on writing a story I will make you a Deal." Rita's ear perked up., she was clearly interested. "You hold off for say 3 days and you can come to the Manor and have a full private interview. An exclusive with pictures of where the Potters have been and all the details." Cassie looked over at Lillie who inclined her head in agreement to the deal. "

And I will even sweeten the pot with a little something for you now."

"Oh, and that would be."

"Do we have a deal or not?" Cassie's smile made it clear that she held all the cards.

"Fine," Rita relented, and Cassie signaled for an Auror nearby to escort Lillie, Harry, and Rose to the Minibus. Cassie then turned back to Rita.

"All the trials on the cure for Lycanthropy are complete and the World Wizarding Health Organization has given me the go-ahead to start distributing the cure worldwide. The first large Batch will be sent out in a month. With children being the first to receive the cure."

Rita stood fixed to her spot for over 30 seconds before responding. "You did it, you really did it. What is the cure rate and is it permanent.

"All the tests have shown a 99.99% cure rate and as far as we can tell it is permanent with no chance for reinfection."

"This really is a scoop, I mean you have been so close-mouthed about your research. Rita started to turn, to head back to her office, "Thank You, Lady Black, this is wonderful news and I will see you in 3 days bright and early."

"Not before Noon Rita, I have patients to see first."

Rita nodded then proofed up a flew.

Out at the minibus, two Aurors stood guard keeping anyone who came out of the Leaky Cauldron away. Cassie thanked them and told them to let Amelia know she was very pleased with their diligence.

"So are we now ready to go," She asked as she climbed into the operator's seat.

"If you don't mind, Harry, Rose, and I thought it might be good to stop on the way and get some lunch and maybe pick up some flowers and a little present for Tooni." Lillie had a sheepish look on her face.

"I don't see where it would be a problem, but what's with the look." Cassie could hear both Rose and Harry giggling in the back of the bus.

"Well," Lily hesitated, "I'm going to need you to pay for the day. I forgot to get any galleons from my vaults while we were at the bank."

"Not a problem, I'll just take it out of your portion of the profits." Cassie was smiling like the proverbial cat that ate the canary.

Lily looked confused now, "What are you talking about, profits for what?"

"While you were in the offices of records I was called into the Health Department Heads office. All the tests and trials have been completed and the Lycanthropy cure has been Okayed for distribution. And of course, since you were one of the 5 people who worked on it you will receive a portion of the profits."

"You're joking with me. I thought that Remus was the only one you had tried it on."

"Nope, it's been in trials for about nine years Remus was one of the first three and the data I got from him was the last I needed to make the final adjustments to the potion. That is why Alice will also be getting a small portion of the profits. She took over for you with the data collection. So I guess a celebration lunch is in order. Just do me one favor and don't go nuts spending. The first batch is going to treat children and I was intending on keeping the cost to profit margin pretty low. Since like Remus most victims have little to no capital. I figure that most of our profit will be made through governing bodies, not through individuals."

"Congratulations Mom," Harry yelled from his seat as they started on their way.

"Congrats Auntie Cassie." Rose was still giggling.

The ride down to Surry was nice. The sun was shining and the temp for early Aug was warm but not overly hot. Lillie and Cassie talked about all kinds of things with Cassie giving Lillie a much fuller rundown on the changes that had occurred while she had been away. They both agreed that they liked that term away better than while we thought you were dead or after you had died.

Harry kept himself occupied by playing with Rose and reading the road guide to try and find a place he might want to eat. They were just inside Little Whinging when he found a place to eat that sounded good, called the Grumpy Mole Country Inn and Dining. He wasn't sure why since he had never met the man but the picture on the sign made him think of Uncle Verne.

Lunch was great, wonderful food, a great atmosphere and not that far to Petunia home. By the time they had finished, it was close to two and Rose needed to have a nap so it was decided that they would get a couple of rooms and stay the night since they weren't sure how long a visit they would have. Besides Cassie really wasn't looking forward to driving home late with sleepy children to an empty bed, and all but one of her children gone for the next few days.

Lily was a bit nerves and Harry seemed a tad on edge. Cassie knowing what Sirius had told her of Harry's prior live felt that he would do well to have a lie down as well. So she put both Rose and Harry in one room casting a silencing charm on the room so that no noise would disturb the children, and opened a small vial with assents of lavender to help them fall asleep. She then turned to talk to Lillie and try and relieve her nerves. After a short talk, Cassie convinced Lillie that it might be a good idea to call Petunia first rather than just stopping by unannounced. After all, it was summer and it was possible that the Dursleys might not even be home, they could be out of town on a holiday.

The phone had hit its third ring when it was finally answered, "Dursley. Residence, Misses Dursley speaking," Cassie elbowed Lillie who hadn't said anything.

"Ouch, Sorry, Hi Tooni."

Silence greeted her, "Tooni are you there."

"Who is this, how dare you speak to me with such familiarity?"

Lily finally snapped out of her nerves. "Petunia Evans Dursley, this is your Sister and I will not be talked to in such a manner."

Slower and much softer came the response. "They told me you were dead Lil, and that they were going to send Harry to live with Vernon, Dudley and I."

"It alright Tooni, I'm not dead, but no-one knew till recently. Like two days ago recently. She could hear Petunia lightly sobbing on the other end of the line. "Please don't cry Tooni everything is fine. I'll explain after the children wake from their naps. I'm at the Grumpy Mole not far from your place." From the other end, she heard Petunia yell. "Vernon I need to go out for a bit, and I'm not sure how long I will be. If I need you or if I find out something I'll ring. The phone then went dead.

"I think she's on her way here," Said Lily in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Well call down to the desk and tell them to send her up to 3 when she gets here or if you would rather I can go down and meet her."

"Please," was Lily's response?

So Cassie grabbed her key and headed down. It had been over eleven years since she had last see Petunia. She was tall, thin and blond with a nervous way about her that Cassie had attributed to the friction between Vernon and James. Vernon had misunderstood some things that James had said the first time they had met, mostly due to James falling back on some old behaviors that made him sound like a pompous jerk. And even after he had tried to apologize at Petunias wedding Vernon instead of accepting choice to belittle James to his friends telling them that James didn't work and was on the dole. It hadn't been till He had opened the wedding gift from James and Lillie that he realized that James really was as rich as he had claimed. It was a large envelope with the title and deed to the house on Privet Dr. To save face he told his guests that he had gotten it as a wedding gift for Petunia, and she went along with the falsehood not wanting to cause a rough. Well, that had been it for James, he stormed out with Lily, Sirius, and Cassie right behind him.

That had been the last time any of them had seen Petunia or her family. Now Cassie stood watching as a silver-blue car pulled into the parkway and Petunia got out. She clearly didn't recognizes Cassie right off till she spoke.

"Good Afternoon Petunia." She had somehow gotten thinner over the years and her nose a bit pointier, and there were a few lines here and there on her face. Other than that she was still the same.

"Cassian is that you. My God you haven't aged a day." She ran over and hugged Cassie as if they were long lost friends.

"Thank you for the complement Pet, you're looking good as well. Now we best be heading up to the room your sister is waiting to see you." Cassie lead the way up and opened the door when they reached the room just left of the top of the stairs. Lillie stood framed in the doorway with tears running down her cheeks. Petunia wasn't in much better shape as she ran into the room and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I'll leave you two to talk" Cassie turned to head into the room where the children were sleeping.

"No, Please Cassie stay, Really Petunia joined stay I'm sure there are things you can explain about my Sisters absents that she will forget."

The first thing out of Lillie's mouth was "Tooni why didn't you ever tell me you could do magic."

Because I can't, at least not as you did. That was why Dumbledore told me I couldn't come with you. He said that I was a squib." She turned from Lillie as if she were ashamed.

Lillie wrapped her arms around her sister. "He should have never called you that. It was wrong and he was wrong, and he is the reason James and I have been gone so long." With that Lillie launched into a full explanation of what had happened, stopping only when the tea that Cassie had called down for arrived. By the time she had finished telling Petunia everything, it was nearly five. Harry and Rose were awake and Rose came through the door that joined the two rooms looking for a hug.

"Come on in Harry, it's alright."

Petunia smiled at him warmly as he entered the room. "Hello, Harry I'm you, Aunt Petunia." She held her arms open to give him a hug.

Harry stared for a minute then looked at Cassie as if to ask if it was alright. When she nodded he moved forward into Petunia's open arms. She pulled him into a long warm hug. At first, Harry stiffened then as if letting go of a breath he had been holding he relaxed and began to cry."

"Oh my goodness, what's with the tears?"

"I didn't think you would like me, after all, I'm a wizard' like my parents,"

"All that nonsense is long gone, besides." She then snapped her figure and produced a small quick flame.

Harry's eyes grow wide as did his smile. "You can do magic too."

"Oh not like you or your mother, but yes I can do little things. Only one thing, promise me you will not bring up magic around your Uncle. He is not very comfortable with, things or people who are different."

Rose was sitting in Lillie's lap trying to snap her figure as she had just seen Petunia do when whoosh she had it. "Looky Momma." The flame was small and steady about a half-inch above her figure tip.

"Oh, Very good Rose. Now put it out."

Rose first tired blowing gentle then harder. "It doesn't want to go out Momma."

"Here I will show you how Rosy." Harry walked over and moved his hand over and passed the flame and it went out. He then moved his hand over his own figure and the flame re-appeared larger and stronger over his. "Now I want you to do just what I did, just see the flame going out."

Rose was hesitant until Harry offered to help her. "See Rosy you can do it."

"I did it Momma I did it". She was so excited that she started to try and snap her figure again. Harry gently took hold of her hand. You must not do magic in front of non-magic people or in places where you could be seen by non-magic people.

"But Momma and Aunt Tooni and Aunt Cassie all do."

Petunia looked a little embarrassed because she had started this.

"Rosy," Harry said softly, "Mother, Mom and Aunt Petunia are all adults and know how to control their magic and when and where to use it. Uncle Max and Uncle Moonie will teach you how to control your magic and how to use it right. For now, till you know how, you must do as I say and not use magic outside of our house. Do you understand Rosy?"

Rose nodded then hugged her big brother.

"Very well put Harry, I'm very proud of how you handled that." The Smile on Cassie's face was all Harry needed. He walked over to her and Hugger her.

"Mom, you really think I did well."

"Yes, Sweetheart you did great."

Petunia applauded and Lily smiled and nodded her head. " I am continuously astounded by you Harry, you are a wonder, and Cassie his knowledge and maturity just reinforce how right choosing you as his second mother was."

"That now explains why Harry was not placed with Vernon and I. And I will be honest it's been hard enough getting Vernon to accept the little bits of magic that do happen around the house between myself and Dudley, having Harry around might well have pushed him over the edge and god knows how he would have responded. After we were told that you and James had been killed by that lunatic he was even more anti-magic then he was before our marriage. It's taken me all this time to get him to the point of not yelling every time Dudley does something."

"Just how strong is Dudley's magic". Lily inquired.

"Oh not nearly as strong as yours was at the same age, but he is much stronger than I was, which has been putting me on edge a bit worrying that we might get a letter for him from Hogwarts. I'm not sure Vernon would be willing to let him go."

"Pet," Cassie was clearly scheming something, "Do you think if he knew that Lily and James weren't killed, that the lunatic was, and that Dumbledore was no longer in charge would help him accept things better and maybe let Dudley get some training in how to control his magic?"

"Honestly I don't know, but I don't see where it would hurt."

With that and the fact that it was now time for dinner, it was decided that Petunia would call Vernon and have him and Dudley meet them at the Grumpy Mole for the evening meal.

Cassie arranged for a nice table for 8 in a quiet corner of the dining room, away from the pub and the kitchen. Petunia waited near the doors for Vernon and Dudley then lead them to the table. Lille had excused herself to head to the lue a few minutes before when Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley joined them at the table. Petunia looked a little on edge not seeing Lillie till Cassie discreetly pointed in the direction of the ladies.

"Vernon, this is Lady Cassian Black."

"Lady," Vernon stared at her for a minute, "Aren't you that American friend of Petunia's late Sister."

"Sister, yes. Late. Fare from it." Lily had come up behind Vernon and kissed him on the cheek causing him to sputter and backed up a step or two. "We were told by that Dumbledore fellow that you and that husband of yours had been killed by that lunatic and that he would be placing your son Harry with Petunia and I."

Lillie had moved around the table to take the seat between Harry and Rose. "If you would please, "Lillie gestured to the chairs across the table from her. Vernon seated Dudley in the chair between himself and Petunia placing him at the far end of the table from Cassie who had taken the seat at the head. "Now as I was saying the tails of my death have been greatly exaggerated. In reality, James and I have been out of country till a few days ago. Harry here, however, was living with Cassie and her Husband Lord Black. You see Dumbledore was not going to let us leave and take Harry with us so we worked around him by giving legal custody over to my Dear friend here and for our safety and theirs let everyone believe we had been killed while we were safely across the pond in the Americas."

Vernon started to make a disparaging comment implying that only a coward would leave his child with friends while he hid when Petunia shoot him a look that shut him up fast.

"You see Vernon, James was the last Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, one of the oldest houses in all of Britain and his parents insisted that he and I for the safety of the house leave. He really was opposed to the whole thing, but since his father was head of house he really didn't have much choice."

Harry who was quietly sipping his tea was enjoying seeing his uncle being cut off at every turn. He wasn't sure why it was giving him such joy but honestly didn't care as it was just an elation to watch.

Lillie went on, "Now that his parents are no longer with us and Dumbledore is no longer in power we felt it was time to return. The new wizarding ruling body has taken care of the lunatic and his followers so safety is no longer a concern and we really wanted to be able to bring Rose up in Britain with her brother and where she can get a proper education in how to control and use her abilities, so to say."

Vernon continued to respond now with, only right and proper.

Cassie signaled that the waiter was on his way over to cut the conversation where it was till he left. She then placed the first-course order. "The Chef's soup of the day along with the smoked Salmon with seafood for the adults and the Cheese and Macaroni for the children. For the first course. The second course will be for the Lads the beefburgers with all the fixings."

Cassie looked at Harry and Dudley, "Does that sound good boys." Both responded with a yes ma sounds great.

"For the young miss if she is not to full already, the grumpy mole pie, which if I remember correctly is the chicken with peas and carrots." The Waiter nodded.

"For the lady's I believe we had settled on the Chicken breast wrapped in Parma ham stuffed with sun-blushed tomato and mozzarella, and for Mr. Dursley the Prime fillet steak on the stone with all the extras. Does that sound about right Vernon?"

He would have liked to object seeing as though Cassie was a woman, but found he really couldn't.

"We will then follow that with the cheese and biscuits with fruit and chutney, Then for dessert the children will have the ice-cream in chocolate, and for the adults that lovely dark chocolate fondant. Along with Port for Myself and the Lady's and the Malt Whiskey for Mr. Dursley."

With everything ordered the waiter bowed and was gone.

"Now I believe we were talking about Rose getting a proper education in how to use her talents." Petunia lead-in.

"Correct, Vernon added. "And where would that be if one were interested in sending a child."

"Oh, that would be The Academy for gifted children in Hampstead," Cassie answered. "A pit fare from here I knew but it has special transport that gets the children to and from the school quick as you like with no trouble. We though live right around the corner from the school and since Lillie and James and little Rose are presently staying at our Manor wile Potter Manor is repaired it's not really a problem"

"Manor you say," Vernon's ears had perked up. "How many rooms does your manor have that you can accommodate the Potters as well as your own family? I assume you have more children than just Harry here."

"Yes, we have ample room." Cassie went on to describe the manor and its three apartments with 7 bedrooms each. And how her Brother and sister in law who had been living in the third-floor apartment would be moving in less than a month to their new home that is adjoined to the Academe since he is the headmaster. Which would then allow the Potters to take the third floor".

By the end of dinner, it had been decided that Dudley would be attending the Academe for the next year in preparation for whatever school he would be heading to for secondary. That he would take the school transport to and from school except on days when things ran later or when Vernon and Petunia were doing a business dinner with clients, then he would spend the night at the Manor with his Aunt and Uncle.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Stitch, Two Stitch**

Cassie had been up all night, two days had past and still, James, Remus, and Sirius were not back. Sirius had promised, two days no more. The sun was over the tree line making it past 9 am, she had gotten Harry his breakfast and asked him to help his Uncle Max and Aunt Cissy with their packing, more to keep him busy then to anything else. The other children would not be home for a few more days and she needed to find why the guys were not home.

"If I'm not back by noon Lil, keep Harry busy after lunch I don't need him trying to help just in case something had gone really wrong."

Lily looked at her with fear in her eyes, "Do you honestly think it may have."

"I hope not, but Sirius has never broken his word to me intentionally and he said two days no more. If he had changed his plans he would have sent me a message. So I can only assume that something has kept them from getting a word out or making it home."

"So how are you going to find them?" Lily was helping Cassie put medical supplies in a very small moil shin bag.

"Did you know that there are members of the Hawk and Falcon family that can see a field mouse from over 500 yards up?"

Lily gave Cassie an odd look as if asking what that question had to do with what she had asked.

"You will need to put that small tether around my leg so I can carry that with me." With that Cassie handed Lily the robe she had been wearing, "please put it in the bag as well, I wouldn't want to be naked in the woods after all."

Lily did as Cassie asked, looking down at the bag and not at her now naked friend. When she did look up there in front of her perched on the desk was a small Falcon, a Merlins Falcon to be precise. It lifted its left claw holding it out to her. Lillie quickly put the tether around her leg.

With a grateful screech, the Falcon that was Cassie took off through the office window.

Harry was in Draco's room looking out the window when he saw the small Falcon with a small pouch attached to it leg flight up from the side of the manor and out over the tree line head for the deep forest beyond.

"Draco, do me a favor would you."

"Sure, what is it you need Harry."

"Tell your parents that I am going to my room to take a lie down. I'm not feeling well."

"Not a problem Harry, I'll see you tonight then. Draco winked knowing Harry was up to something.

With that Harry headed down to his room to have a talk with Hedwig.

"Hed, Harry opened the door to her cage, you saw the small falcon that just flew off."

Hedwig replied with a bobbing of her head and a screech.

Well, that was Mom, Hed and she needs to be protected from larger birds and things. You think you can do that for me and if anything goes wrong come and get me."

Again Hedwig responded in the affirmative, then took off through the now open window after the small Falcon.

Cassie had found a nice air current that allowed her to glide while she scanned the forest floor below. She was so focused on her task that she didn't see the large tawny Barn owl that was swooping right for her, that was until she heard a loud screech and saw a few brown feathers fall past her.

Banking and dropping into the canopy she saw the barn owl fighting off while a snowy owl, who after running off the larger bird, then dropped down to join her on the tree branch Cass had landed on.

"Hedwig, what are you doing here?" Cassie asked in a series of screeches and clicks.

"Harry asked me to help keep you safe and to help you," Hedwig replied. "Now what are we looking for?"

"A wolf. A large black grim dog and a stag. They should all be together and somewhere in these woods."

Hedwig bobbed her head, "Well let's be off two sets of eyes are better than one after all."

With that the two birds of prey took off, flying high in order to find a good current to ride.

It took until nearly noon to find the trio lying together in a small clearing deep in the Heath. Cassie sent Hedwig back to let Harry know that she had found them and that they would be a while since it was clear that they had run into trouble.

Cassie landed just outside the clearing and shifted back to human form then pulled out her robe and put it on before coming through the tree line into the clearing.

She saw to James first who had two large bite marks on his flank. First, an antiseptic which woke him from his sim-concise state. So she soothed his head and feed him the potion to help heal his wounds. Then over to Remus who was looking at her and whimpering, he too had several large bite marks but they were clearly not from the same canine. Once again she cleaned the wounds and feed him a rapped heal potion to get him up and on his feet. Last was Sirius who was in the worst shape of the lot. It was clear he had been guarding James' rear. Two large tears to his rear quarter and three more to his front. Luckily his thick coat had kept the bits from going too deep, but he had lost a lot of blood and was barely breathing. This was going to take more than just a couple of potions. She reached in her bag and pulled out two pairs of trousers and tossed them toward James and Remus.

"I need your help here to get him stable before we can move him"

Remus shifted back without a word then James both came over and helped Cassie move Sirius over onto a clean sheet she had spread out. She then pulled out some shears and shaved away the fur over the wounds to see just how bad they really were. And to get an IV going. Once she had that going she reached into her bag and pulled out Remus's wand.

"Here put up a protection circle, and you." She looked at James," start a fire. There is food and drinks in the bag if you're up to it. Then one of you can tell me what happened."

Cassie had cleaned and bandaged Sirius's visible wounds pouring healing draft over the wounds and on the bandages then sat with the still unconscious dogs head in her lap.

Remus and James had gotten out shirts, drinks, and food and now sat across the fire from Cassie on a log James had dragged over. "It was a pack of feral dogs. They came at us as if they just wanted to rip something apart. We ran but there were too many and they just started to nip, lunge, and bit. I know I killed two, one with my antlers and one with my hooves. Remus took out two more, Sirius though he was just tearing at them I saw two take off and one go down then the pack led jumped him and they rolled and when they finally stopped Sirius got up and the pack leader didn't. I'm not sure how far we went until we found this spot and were able to lay down."

"More like collapsed, "Remus added in. "We had been on our way home yesterday afternoon when the attack happened and the first time I remember opening my eyes after we found this spot the moon was already high. I tried to get Sirius up so we could get moving but my leg gave out and I landed where you found me. James was in the best shape of the three of use but since he had no idea how to get back to the manor we thought it best if he stayed with us here."

"Well, that and the fact that every time I tried moving I started bleeding again" James walked over and handed Cassie two bottles of water. "We would have tried to get help if the bag that had been around Sirius's neck hadn't gotten lost in the fight, it had our clothing and Sirius's wand in it"

Cassie just shook her head and sat quietly stoking Sirius's head and saying healing incantations under her breath. "Hand me the bag please." Sirius was still showing no signs of coming to, so Cassie pulled out smelling salts and snapped it in front of his nose. His eyes snapped open and he tried to pull his head away from the intense smell. "No. Cassie's hand held his head where it was, You need to stay still or you will undo all the work I have done to heal your wounds."

He whimpered and licked at her hand that had been holding the smelling salts. Then he closed his eyes and rested quietly in her lap.

Cassie looked at the watch she had just pulled out of the bag, almost two. "Remus do me a favor and send up some sparks with your wand ones that will be visible in the day."

He nodded and obliged. A few minutes later Hedwig landed in the clearing, followed by Harry, Max, and Frank who cared two of the spare house brooms. Harry ran over to his Mom and Dad. Looking down at the large canine he couldn't hide his distress. "Dads in really bad shape."

"That Harry is why I am happy you are an overly observant child." Cassie gently moved out from under Sirius's head and off the sheet allowing Frank and Max to make it along with two long saplings into a stretcher that could be cared between their brooms. She then transformed back into the falcon and crawled out from under her robe which Harry then put over his Dad. A couple of shrieks and clicks and Cassie and Hedwig took off in search of the missing bag, finding it quickly they returned before the others had taken off and dropped it alone with Cassie's tether back on the stretcher.

Remus and James mounted the two house brooms that Max and Frank had brought with and grabbed the rear of the stretcher while Frank and Max took the front. The Birds headed up and out first, then Harry and finally the team with the stretcher. Hedwig took the lead while Cassie fell back to keep an eye on the large black dog asleep on the stretcher.

At the Manor, Lily opened up the conservatory doors as soon as she spotted the party fighting in. Harry had informed everyone as soon as Hedwig had returned of what she had seen giving Alice the time to prep the clinic for however bad it was. She and Lily were both greatly relieved to see only one animagus on the stretcher. Alice held out Cassie's Lab Coat that the Falcon flew into as she transformed back to human then buttoned up.

"You would have thought you two had practiced that maneuver," Lily said with grim resolve, watching the coordination of the moves.

The look on Cassie's face stopped Lily cold. "I need x-ray up and ready, the guys aren't far behind me." Alice saluted and was off. Cassie then turned to Cissy, "Hang two bags of AB positive in the OR and get it set for surgery."

Lily now looked scared, "What do you need me to do."

"In the potions lab is a draft of painless sleep have it ready. After I force him back to human form he is most likely going to come too and be in real pain."

Cassie hadn't said who or what had happened, but at this point, it didn't matter. Lily loved them all and know by the look on Cassie's face that this was bad. She ran into the lab and grabbed the draft. Running back out in time to see Max, Frank, Remus, and James fly in with an unconscious Padfoot on a stretcher that was now stained with blood that had clearly come from his mouth.

Harry was standing off to one side looking as if he were going to cry. Lily wanted to go to him but knew Cassie needed her at the ready with the draft more.

"Take him straight into the OR, I'll take the x-rays there. " She hit the double doors with an opening spell and followed behind them. "Harry you have to stay here, the others will be out in a minute."

Lily was behind her with the draft. The guys placed Padfoot as gentle as they could on the table then left the room along with Cissy who was now crying.

"Lily left side, Alice next to me. When I tell you Lil pour about a shot glass of the draft down his throat." Lillie measured out the dose as Cassie counted. "1, 2, 3, Revortoi," where Padfoot had laid now lay Sirius.

His eyes shot open, a mix of fear and pain in them as he tried to speak. Cassie put a figure to his lips. "Don't try. You are in the clinic and I am going to take care of you, do you understand me." His eyes that had been darting around the room now fixed on her. "I'm not going to lie, baby, you're in bad shape but it's nothing I can't fix." She tried to smile. "All you need to do is sleep. And remember the promise you made to me, no dying aloud."

He gave her a weak thumbs-up, and she gave him one last smile. She then signaled Lillie who feed him the draft.

Not even a second later he was sleeping. Cassie turned to her. "I need an honest answer out of you. Can you handle being in here to help with the surgery."

"No, I don't remember all the instruments and I'm barely holding back the tears."

Cassie just nodded, "It's not like Alice and I haven't done this before. We have learned to work with just the two of us. We'll get you retrained later then."

Lily turned and headed back out to the waiting room.

Harry was still standing by the side of Cissy's desk where he had been since landing. He had heard Padfoot start to wheeze and dropped back in time to see the blood trickling out of his mouth. He knew this was a bad sign. His Mom had taught him enough to know that blood coming from the mouth when someone coughed or was having trouble breathing was normally the sign of internal bleeding.

He looked over at his father who was sitting with his head in his hands and Remus's arm around him. He was blaming himself for whatever it was that had happened and Harry was having a hard time not blaming him as well since he knew that the only reason his Dad and Uncle had gone out running in Animagus form was to help James deal with all the changes.

Lily walked out from the back, a look of fear and anger on her face. Harry wasn't sure why she was mad and really didn't want to ask.

"So would one of you like to tell me what the hell happened out there?" Her anger clearly coming down on James and Remus.

Remus pulled off his shirt revealing two large wounds on his side that were clearly still healing. "We were attacked by a pack of wild Dogs."

Her face dropped. "Oh my god, how bad."

James didn't even look up, "He was protecting me. I had two of them come at my forelegs and not sure how many at my rear. They bit in hard on my haunches and I kept running, I killed the two that came at my front. Moonie took out two others and Padfoot took on the rest of the pack. He drove off two and put down two including the pack leader. He was the one that did most of the damage, him and roll down the hill." He now looked up at Lily, "It's all my fault Lil if I had just dealt with the fact that both Sirius and Harry had come back to the time of our deaths from sometime in the future this wouldn't have happened."

Lily and Remus's eyes went wide realizing that Harry had just heard what James had said, along with Max, Cissy, and Frank. Harry grabbed his broom. The future, what did James mean? Harry needed to be alone, to think, to try and put some sense to the day's events, to what he had just heard.

Remus saw the look on Harry's face and he grabs his broom and moved as quickly as he could to grab Harry before he took off.

"Let me go," Harry yelled. "I don't want to be here."

"That's fine" Remus replied, his voice soft, just loud enough for Harry to hear "but you're not going alone Harry, Look at me, you want answers and I can help you with them. We can go wherever you want to and I will tell you everything I know. Promise."

Harry looked his Uncle up and down then nodded. "Fine, everything, you will tell me everything."

"Everything I know, I promise"

Harry tossed him one of the brooms that were against the wall and the two took off.

Lily turned on James, "Your right James Potter, This is all your fault. You had best pray Remus can talk our son down and that Sirius makes it through the surgery or you will wish you had never gotten out of that trunk."

Harry hadn't gone high enough to break through the enchantments that expanded the property of the Manor from its five acres to five hundred, putting down at the far edge of the property by the small building that had once been a pool house and was now Harry's private hideaway. His Grandfather had fixed it up just for him after the twins were born so he would have a place to go when he needed quiet or somewhere to think. Right now he needed both.

Remus had never seen the building before and he knew or at least thought he knew every inch of the property. Harry realized that Remus was unaware of the building's existence, and shrugged, "It was a gift for my Sixth birthday from Grandfather. You're the first person I have ever brought here."

"I'm honored," Remus responded.

"Don't be. The only reason we are here is because I want the truth and to not be interrupted and this is the only place I know where we will be able to talk without anyone finding us."

Remus accepted the statement without responding and followed Harry into the small building.

They hadn't even gotten comfortable when Harry started asking questions. "What was James talking about when he said that My Dad and I had come from another time?"

Remus knew that he had to be honest with the boy or they might all lose him. "First your Mom was not aware nor was I right away. But we both knew something was up and your Dad told us both the truth when you were about a year and a half old." He got himself a glass of water and sat down in one of the two large chairs that sat in front of a fireplace. "As far as he had been made aware. You are the one who brought all this about. Well, you and an agent of Death named Susan who is apparently an ancestor of you Mom. As your Dad found out there was a time in your future in a different timeline were you died, but you weren't supposed to die, and no neither I nor he knew why that was or how old you were. The most he knows is that it was some time after his own death. Which was at the end of your fifth year at Hogwarts. That he was given the chance by You to come back to the day of your parent's deaths, to change the way things had happened in that original timeline. Which now no longer exists."

Harry had taken the other large chair and was listening without interruption. "so why is it that My Dad remembers but I don't."

"Your Mom thinks its due to you being so young when it happened, that is you came back into a very young child who had not experienced life yet. So as you have grown the memories you have been making have written over the memories that you had before your death."

It was clear that Harry was thinking this through. "But then I should still remember things that are from an age I haven't reached yet."

"Well yes, and no. You see Harry since that timeline no longer exists many of your memories have just faded out becoming shadows of what they had been. Like dreams." Remus sipped his water. "Harry, think about it like this. Have you ever done something that you should not have known how to do, or just known something that you had no idea how you knew it."

"Well yes, but I thought that that was normal for all witches and wizards."

"Have any of your friends shown that they can do it."

Once again Harry stopped to think about what Remus had just asked. "I guess not, He said somewhat astounded.

"Harry you are a very special person. Don't you see? You have been given a chance to relive your life. To make right things that had gone wrong the first time and to have the life, as your Dad put it that you should have had the first time through." Remus now sat back. "From what all your Dad remembers of your first life, it wasn't a very happy one."

"What do you mean Moonie?"

"Well for one you're Dad and you're Mom didn't get the chance to raise you the first time. He was accused of your parent's deaths and sent to Azkaban and your Mom was not allowed to return to Britain so you were placed with you Aunt and Uncle."

After spending the day prior with his Aunt and hearing how his Uncle had felt about magic back then Harry didn't want to think about how he would have been treated. He had, experienced flashes of things he didn't understand till now. Images of his Uncle screaming at him, of being in a small, dark space for days or weeks, of his cousin and other boys chasing him, and of his Aunt treating him with hatreds.

"You see Harry that's exactly what I was talking about. You were just remembering something weren't you."

"I guess so. They weren't memories really, they were more like quick images or flashes."

"Alright, well here's a thought for you. If you did remember everything as your Dad does, do you think you would have the life you do now or do you think it would have tainted the way you look at and respond to different people."

"I can see what you're getting at and I guess it would. I know yesterday when I met my Aunt Tooni I was a little afraid to hug her at first because I thought she hated me and I didn't know why I felt that way. When she did hug me I started crying and felt really happy about it."

"Right, now that's a perfect example. Now try and think about how your Dad feels every day because he does remember that first life. He remembers all the years he spent in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. He remembers not being able to be with your Mom. In that life Harry, your sister Rea and your brothers Sirius and James were never born and you didn't meet your Dad till you were 13."

Tears filled Harry's eyes at the thought of not having his Mom and Dad or his sister and brothers.

"And Harry as far as you're Dad knew, no-one ever found out about your parents and sister being trapped in the estate trunk."

He had been so angry with his Father about blurting out this secret and about leading his Dad off into danger. Now, the images of his parents growing old and dying with only Rose at their side, of little Rose never knowing anything but the world in the truck and dying alone never having really lived.

Harry fell from his chair into his Uncle's lap crying. "This Harry is why your Mom and Dad had never told you about your past life. They wanted to wait till you were older and could deal better with all that this knowledge would bring with it, and this Harry is why your father needed to go off and think. To try and come to terms with what this all meant."

Remus held Harry a very long time and let him cry himself out, and then when he fell asleep put him on the bed in the corner, and watched over him as the sun slowly sank and the stars filled the sky.

It was close to midnight when Harry finally woke and Remus handed him a cup of tea. "Your still here?"

"Of course I am Harry do you honestly think I would leave someone who was as upset as you were alone."

"I guess not, but if you were concerned about how I would take everything why did you tell me everything."

"Because Harry I know you well enough to know that if I didn't you would not stop looking till you found out everything on your own. And god knows who would be there to help you deal with all that knowledge. And put you back together when you fell apart."

Two large eyes came out of a deep shadow followed by a small caring voice, "Dobby would be there for Master Harry. Dobby will always be there for Master Harry. That is why Dobby agreed to be the keeper of all of Master Harry's memories and why Dobby promised to not give them to Master till he was old enough and needed them."

"You are a very good friend to Master Harry Dobby," Remus praised the small House elf. "And I expect you to continue to keep your promise and not to tell Master Harry anything else about his past life till he is older and ready to deal with that information."

Dobby bowed his head and responded with an affirmative humph. "Now if Master Harry feels he is ready to return home, Mistress Cassian has been looking for him and you Master Remus to tell you both how Master Sirius is doing and to let Master Harry see his Dad before it is too late."

Fear filled Harry's heart as well as Remus's and they both took hold of Dobby's small hands. "Let's go then, Harry responded. And in a flash they found themselves standing in the waiting room of the clinic.

"Mom," Harry yelled, the fear tightening around his heart. "Mom. He yelled again and started toward the double door.

Cassie came out just as he was about to hit them. She put a figure to her lips. "Your Dad is resting and is past the worst of it."

Both Harry and Remus let out the breath they had been holding. "So Sirius is going to be okay then."

"Yes, he will recover with time. Luckily he wasn't as bad as I had feared and I was able to fix almost everything right away. Now the rest of the healing is going to be up to him resting and letting what I did and the healing potions do their jobs."

Remus looked around the waiting room that was now empty, "Where …" he started to ask

"James hasn't left his side since Sirius came out of recovery. Lily just went in she has been sitting with me."

Harry finally noticed that his Mom's face was streaked with tears and felt terrible that he hadn't been there to help her with her pain. "I'm sorry Momma, so very sorry."

"Oh, my sweet, sweet love. You have nothing to be sorry for. I remember how I felt when I found out, and I just wish I had been there to help you, but," She tipped his head up to look in his eyes, "I am very glad your Uncle was there to help you and if there is anything you need to have any clarification on your Dad and I are willing to tell you what we can. Though I expect your Uncle," she looked at Remus, has done a stellar job of telling you and explain things."

Remus nodded.

"Now would you like to go in and see your Dad?"

Harry finally smiled, "Yes, please."

"Alright, he is in room 2 and please be quiet."

Harry started forward then looked back at his Mother and Uncle, "Go ahead Sweetheart Remus and I will be in to shoo you're Mother and Father out shortly."

Harry headed through the door leaving Remus and Cassie alone in the waiting room. Harry knew that his Mom, Dad, and Uncle had a special relationship and that Moonie was just the person his Mom needed to help her through things when his Dad couldn't. And this was one of those times.

Remus put his arm around Cassie's shoulder as the tears once more began to fall, and lead her over to a dark quiet corner. "Go ahead and cry all you want Cass. To be honest I can imagine how much strength it took to get through doing the surgery, to begin with."

"He should be dead Remus." She took a deep sopping breath. "I didn't tell Lily and I don't dare tell James."

"Well, Cass you know that there is nothing you can say to me that will surprise me, after all, I know just what a tough SOB that husband of yours really is. No one makes it twelve years in Azkaban then dies by falling through the death arch only to come back and start things over from the point he screwed up without being tuff as a neassle."

Cassie sat with her head on Remus's shoulder. "Not counting all the bits and tares he had three broken ribs on the left side and two on the right, a punctured lung and ruptured spleen, a lacerated liver, and tares in his lower intestine. Any of those with as long as he was out in the woods without treatment should have killed him. Add to that the little factor of him being down more than half his blood valium. I fixed all I could using my skills as an MD along with my training as a healer and I think Alice came up with some new potions as we were working just to deal with what we found. I owe her so much."

"I'm sure. So how long were you and Alice working on him?"

Cassie looked up at the clock on the wall behind Cissy's desk, "Somewhere around eight hours which is good, offal fast for everything we did. A lot of the time though was shortened thanks to the potions that I literally poured directly onto the damaged organs. It kept me from spending presses time stitching things up and praying I had found all the damage. Honestly though, if I hadn't opened him up I know the potions wouldn't have been able to heal all the damage before it killed him."

Remus hugged Cassie tight. "Well, I would say it's time to kick James and Lily out and get Harry off to bed. Though he did have a few hour nap after we talked, so I doubt he's tired. Talking of tired I'm sure Amy is sound asleep by now since I don't see her here."

"Actually she is up in my apartment as is Susan. She is watching Rose for Lily and James and was made aware of why you were gone and of your injuries by Lily."

"Then I will take a quick minute to look in on Sirius myself and then join James and Lily as they head upstairs."

"You might want to hold on that second part till we find out where James is sleeping tonight."

Remus looked through the window into the room two to see Harry talking to his parents. He could hear Lily tell James that the Potter luck had saved him this time but if he made another magnitude 7 skew up, that was it she would not forgive him. Harry laughed and James apologized one more time.

A weak but clear voice asked what all the laughter was about just as Remus opened the door.

"Dad," Harry squeezed his Dad's hand.

"How are you feeling," Lily asked.

"As if I was ripped apart by a pack of dogs and put back together by an Angle. Oh, that's right I was."

Remus shook his head, "Always the sarcastic wit. I'll let Cass know you're awake."

Cassie was readding Sirius's next dose of healing potion and draft of painless sleep. "Guess who's awake?" Remus said as he watched her working.

"Great, figures he'd burn through the potions early. Well let's go I want to get this in him before he tries to get up."

Cassie came into the small room and ordered the others out and off to bed. Once they were gone she helped Sirius drink down the healing potion first, then picked up the draft.

"Please Baby, just something to dull the pain I promise I'll be good and sleep. For now, though I just want to look at you."

Cassie agreed and did a pain reduction spell so Sirius could rest comfortably. She then lowered the lights and sat in the reclining chair holding his hand till they both fell asleep.

Unseen in the corner of the room Susan watched the two of them. You're a very lucky man Sirius Black to have one of the heirs of death himself love you so strongly and she kept him away from you. This is now the second time she has stopped death from having you. Grandfather has now marked you and her as his beloved's and will not come for either of you until you both ask him to and none of his agents will be allowed to take you from this plane nor touch you in any way. Enjoy your eternity together.

Though his eyes were closed a smile found its way to Sirius's face and a whispered (Thank You) crossed over his lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recovery, and Fix or Repair Daily**

Normally any patient that would need more than two days in one of the patient rooms in the clinic was sent to Saint Mungos for extended recovery. This though was Sirius and Cassie didn't trust any of the Healers to understand the procedures she had performed on him, let alone how to keep him in bed so that he didn't redamage himself. So he was kept in room 2 for about two weeks until Cassie felt he was healed enough to be moved up to their apartment in the manor. It would be another two weeks before she joined him in their bed, though for the full month of his laid up convalescents she was never far from his side.

When Cassie wasn't with him, either James or Remus were, along with at least one if not more of the children. Harry spent the most time at his Dad's side filling him in on what was going on in the house and news from the village. Dorea would come in around noon each day after she had gotten home from Luna's (she had not been happy that her mother hadn't told her till the second day of her Father's recovery about his near-death encounter but understood that her mother had been a bit busy and all).

Each of Rea's visits she brought with something yummy from Maggie's bakeshop, Her reasoning for this was that when she wasn't feeling well her Father would bring her something yummy and it always made her feel better, so bringing him something yummy should expedite his recovery.

The twins had surprised everyone the most though, by not being their noisy, rambunctious selves. Each day they came after dinner and would read a story from the large storybook that Grandma had gotten them to Daddy to help him relax and go to sleep. Just the way he would do for them before he had gotten hurt.

Cassie had forbidden anyone from telling Sirius about James blunder until she felt his recovery was far enough along that he would not lose his temper and put himself back in danger. In fact, she came very close to banning James himself from Visiting Sirius till he could get himself under control.

James had worked himself up so badly over Sirius's injuries and then telling everyone in the waiting room of Harry and Sirius's secret that for 3 days after he was ill every time he ate. Remus and Harry took it upon themselves to talk with James about everything, not just what had just happened, but about everything that had happened while he and Lillie had been secluded in the trunk.

Cassie had chosen to kick everyone from Sirius's room each day from two to five so that he would get some rest and she could spend some quiet time with him after the clinic's normal daily hours.

Remus and Harry decided that this was the best time to have their talks with James. The first day they surprised him by handing him a broom and having Harry lead the way to his private sanctuary so it would just be the three of them with no chance of interruption. James was duly impressed by the magic Arteries had used to create the five hundred archer estate, noting how much it reminded him of the magic he had found was used to create the estate trunk.

Once in the small cottage, Remus put the kettle on while Harry showed James around. There was the sitting room that had now three large chairs in front of the fireplace, the small book nook with its window seat, and its twin that had the daybed for those lazy afternoon naps. Then there was the small but very well equipped kitchen with its always stocked cooler and icebox, its two heater range top and its oven that cooked any and everything Harry wanted. The last room on the main floor was the bath that had a tub which Remus had not seen it till then, commenting that it reminded him of the one in the prefect's bath in Hogwarts, along with the bath was it's a very private commode with amply reading material. And a washbasin that was large enough to float Harry's toy ships in when he had been younger.

Then came the second floor which consisted of one very large room filled with all kinds of gadgets, magical and muggle, toys, books, and curiosities, and of course the largest feather bed any of them had ever seen.

"Clearly, Cassie's Dad, I mean your Grandfather loves you very much Harry," James stated looking around the room.

"Yes, he does, Harry responded. "He did tell me that some of these things had once been Charles Potters my others Grandfathers."

James turned to look at Harry in shock. "How. Was all he asked?

Harry who was lazily fidgeting with a little gadget replied without looking away from what he was doing. "Grandfather told me that they had attended Hogwarts together. That He, Dumbledore, Phineas Black Jr., Charles Potter, Niguel Marius Bones, and Algie Croker had all been roommates."

"Harry," James plopped down on the bed next to him. "Do you realize that the men you just named off are My Dad, your Dad's Great Uncle, Your Mothers Great Grandfather, and your Mom's Uncle and her Father, along with Neville's Great Uncle and Albus Bloody Dumbledore?"

"And Aunt Amy's Uncle as well," Harry added. "Dad says that every one of the Greats Wizarding Houses is related by blood, marriage or both. Which makes me my own cousin "

James looked over at Remus who was smiling, with a bemused look on his own face. "Which makes him his own cousin." The two men broke out in laughter. "Harry you really are amazing."

"Yeah I know," He tossed the Rubik's cube he had been fiddling with into the air and yelled repairo and watched as the colors rearranged so that each side matched.

"He's doing wandless magic at age ten."

Remus who was leaning against a bedpost just smiled and nodded.

That was the start of what would become their daily talks, to help James adjust to this new life and to help Harry and he build whatever kind of relationship they would have.

Lily started her retraining in the clinic the day after Sirius's surgery, first working with Alice in the potions lab then in helping her with patients that didn't need to see Cassie. She had to admit, it was nice getting back to work. All those years in the trunk had made her lazy and well a bit complacent.

She had been the brightest witch of her year and one of the most promising potion students to come out of Hogwarts getting her Mastery alongside her once friend Severus. So it was hard finding herself having to look up the recipes for some of the most everyday potions.

Cassie had contacted Rita Skeeter before she showed up for the interview to reschedule since James, Remus and Sirius had not returned home on the morning of the third day, and managed to get them a two-day extension. So when she did show up the morning of the fifth-day things had somewhat settled, and Lily and James were able to at least make it appear as though everything between them was fine.

Rita tried pressing every button to see if she could find a crack in the veneer of their happy marriage, but they remained a united front. Rita even tried to get something out of Harry. He proved to be an even harder nut to crack then his Father. Responding to her queries on how he felt having his parents back alive and well.

"It's a bit like I won some great prize. I have my Mom and Dad. Sirius and Cassian Black. The loving parents who have raised me all these years and now I have My Mother and Father the parents who brought me into this world and who loved me enough to put themselves in harm's way to protect me. What more could I want? I mean they even have given me a new sister. "

Rita found Harry so charming that it was hard for her to believe he was only ten. "Well, I would say that your friends have done an amazing job raising your son. He really is quite well-spoken and mature for his age. Does it bother you that they have raised him so well without you?"

"No, Lily replied, "We knew we had chosen the right people to be his Godparents and seeing the way he is just reinforced our belief. "

"Well then, I think we have all we need, is it possible that I could now speak with Sirius and Cassian."

"With me yes, Cassie answered as she entered the large sitting room. Harry ran over and gave his Mom a hug, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear that he could go visit with his Dad now, and Harry turned back to James and Lily, waved and ran off.

"Is Heir Black indisposed at the moment, I am willing to wait."

"I'm sorry Rite but my husband had an accident on Monday night and is in my clinic recovering."

"Oh goodness, any chance we could peek in and say our get wells."

"I'm afraid not dear, visitors are restricted and he needs his rest."

"Mmm, I see, too bad I really wanted his feelings on having his best friend back. I guess I will just have to give my best insight if I can't speak with him myself." Cassie wasn't biting and Rita was willing to push things till she finally gave in. So when Cassie did respond it was not what Rita was expecting.

"Rita I will say this only once so you had best listen very clearly." Cassie's voice had the temper of cold-forged steel. "My husband nearly died two nights ago. I spent eight hours working on him to repair all the damage he suffered and I will not have you disturb him in any way. Now you can write whatever you want but understand that if you attribute something to him that he did not say I will have your job. Have I made myself clear? Now I was willing to talk with you. At this point though I think it best if you take what you do have and leave. I have arranged for you to have TWO exclusives in less than a week. Be happy with that and now go, and don't ever try to force my hand again or you may learn why my brothers believe me to be the most dangerous member of our family."

Rita and her photographer gathered up their things so fast that it was hard to believe they hadn't left half of it behind.

"Oh bravo, little sister," Max said from the stairs, "I'll contact Father and let him know what just transpired so he can send someone down to the prophet and make sure Rita holds to the truth. He also wanted to know how Sirius is doing and if he is up to seeing Arcturus and Himself yet."

"Yes if all they want to do is visit, no if they wish to talk wizengamot business."

Lily and James had been there for the full surgical slicing with words. "Did you know she could be that devastating?" James asked Lily.

"Ah-ha" Lily was trying hard not to laugh over the whole thing.

Remus who had been in the kitchen getting some tea walked over to Cassie and kissed her on the cheek. "The lot of you missed it the day she did it to Dumbledore over your." He gestured to Lily and James, deaths. By the way, Cass Amy told me to tell you that if and when you need family time to just let her know. After all, she hasn't been shy about asking you when I have been indisposed over the years."

Cassie blushed. "Tell her maybe in a week or so after I'm sure Sirius is out of the woods completely."

"Hey," James cut in. "I was."

Remus cut him off. "You my dear friend, have not been around and Amy is not one to go without. If you want to speak with her about reinstating our original way of doing things that's fine with me. It just means that Lily has to sit things out till Sirius is better."

Max who was still standing on the stairs just shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask." He then turned and headed back up. "I think I'm glad we are moving in another two days."

The others all broke down into laughter. Remus put his arm around Cassie's waist and pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure you're alright."

James and Lily headed toward the clinic to see Sirius. Closing the sitting room doors and locking them on the way out.

"No, but I'm too worried to look for comfort right now."

"Sirius spoke with me about making sure you were doing well and made me promise to not let you push me away, just because he is laid up."

"May I say that you, Amy, and that other man I am married to know me too well?"

"You may, and you have more than once. Now I can feel the tension in your back and shoulders. Let's take a walk down to the gardeners' cottage and I will give you a full rub down."

The Gardeners' cottage was the one place the children were not allowed. It had been set aside as a place just for the adults. Three small bedrooms, a kitchen, and a bath made it a cozy little hideaway for the Adults to have private time. The children all understood about private time and about the fact that their family was very special, even if Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice didn't have a special relationship with the other family members.

So for Harry seeing his Mom and Uncle Moonie walking in the garden made him happy. His Dad had told him to make sure his brothers and sister didn't stop his Uncle and Mom from having family private time since he had ask Remus to make sure Harry's Mom was able to relax since he, his Dad couldn't for now.

Cassie came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and lay stomach down on the large bed that was hers and Remus's. "You said something about a rub down I believe." then closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to let the tension of the last few days go.

Warm oils dripped onto her shoulders and down her back followed by two warm strong hands. Remus slowly but firmly worked the oil into her skin kneading at the tense muscles as he did. The towel that she had wrapped around her was pushed down her back as he worked till it was barely over her ass. "Starting to feel more relaxed Cass," He asked as he worked on her lower back.

"MMm, hmm" she felt the bed shift as he changed from standing next to it to kneeling on it over her legs. Her breath caught as the towel that had been over her ass found the floor. Fresh oil pooled in the curve of her lower back, oil that was then worked into her buttock and between the cheeks.

His fingers worked their way down and around her anus causing her to shiver. First one oiled finger then two fingers slowly made their way in and back out relaxing the tight muscles and getting her ready for so much more. Remus applied more oil this time right into Cassie's ass. Then three fingers and four. She raised her ass from the bed her knees under her, legs wide enough apart that her cheeks spread open on their own. All four fingers and his thumb curl into a wedge pushed against, then into her ass.

Remus wasn't as long as Sirius but he was bigger around when fully erect so big that his hand seemed small. Cassie could feel the heat as he gently pressed the head of his cock against her well-stretched anus. A bit harder than a bit more till the head popped in causing her to moan, which just encouraged him to push deeper. Each moan just encouraged him more till his massive cock was buried deep in her ass. So deep that she swore she could feel it pressing into her stomach.

Then she felt it as he gave one final push. The odd thing about men that have a canine form as their animagus form. Even in their human form, they can get a knot and Remus had just knotted her ass. Short rapped thrusts worked her into a fever and brought her to orgasm over and over again for what seemed like an hour or more until he finally blew. Hot cum filled her to the point that her stomach distended, and yet he still wasn't done.

A short rest and he was at it again. Three times he came before he relaxed enough for his knot to release. Cassie lay there tightening her ass to hold everything in till Remus worked an anal plug into her.

"I'll be back in a minute," He rolled her onto her back and kissed her. She could now see that even though his knot had released he was still hard and ready for more. The water in the bathroom stopped and she shivered the idea of him fucking her while she still had the plug filling her ass nearly brought her to orgasm alone.

Remus rejoined Cassie on the bed. "It's been a long while since we have done this are you sure you can handle it." His concern was valid.

"There is only one way to know," she replied.

Raising her legs onto his shoulders, his massive cock just touching the opening of her vagina. His first thrust was greeted with a scream as he impaled her, letting her legs drop and pulling her up into his lap so that every last inch of him was in her. He then lifted her up and let her own weight bring her back down. Three times he raised her but on the third time down he did not release his hands from her waist helping to pull her down hard onto that the knot that had swollen again, and now made its way inside her and past the widest part of the plug. They were locked together as he came and she orgasmed so hard the room went black.

Amy had gotten all the children that were home feed and into bed putting Lyell in the crib in the spare bedroom in Cassie and Sirius's apartment and Susan in Ray's room for the night. She then relieved Lily to sit with Sirius.

"You look better than you did to days ago," She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I don't think I could have looked much worse, besides I must be doing better, you're here without Remus." They both laughed.

"So did Lily tell you how Cassie ripped Rita apart?"

"She didn't need to, Harry did. Talking of which he asked me to let you know his Father was looking to talk to you. He filled me in on that and that his Mom and Uncle would be in later since they were at the Gardeners cottage talking."

Amy's Head was in her hand as she shook it. "That son of yours is too observant for his own good".

Sirius tried to suppress a chuckle, "As is your daughter. I asked Harry about a year or so back if he understood about your and my special arrangement after he met me coming from the cottage one night." Sirius coughed and cringed.

"Here you go." Amy held his cup of cold water with a straw so he could sip it.

"He just gave me a look like I was the dumb one. Then told me that they all understood, meaning all the children. That this was a family after all and in Families there is love. That he understood that I loved his Mom so much I married her, but that didn't stop the fact that I love you as well. Just like you and Moonie. And Moonie and his Mom. That even though his Uncle Frank and Aunt Alice at this time only loved each other, it didn't mean that someday they too might not fall in love with other people as well." He stopped and sipped some more, healing potions had a habit of making his throat dry. "He said that he and the other older children had talk things over and come to the conclusion that our way of loving was the best since it didn't mean you had to stop loving one person to love another and it didn't make families split up and children have to choose which parent they want to live with."

Amy just sat there, clearly, she had underestimated the children and maybe after Cassia's Brother moved out they could be a little more open with their feelings in the house since the schools Headmaster would no longer be there and it would now only be the Family. "Well, maybe it's time that Remus and I move into the Manor and out of the Gatehouse."

Lily who had been out in the hall working on charting Sirius's progress came back in. "Sounds to me like it may be time for a Family meeting after this one is healed enough to participate."

Amy nodded.

"Sounds to me as if we all already having a Family meeting" James kissed Lily then Amy. "Well hello there stranger."

"Hello yourself Big J. I was re-laid a message that you wished to talk with me." Amy reached up and gave a gentle tug to the ponytail that was partway down James back." By the way, when did you decide to grow this?"

Lillie giggled, "After the first time the house-elves tried to cut his hair and mercilessly botched it. Their great at long haircuts just not short."

Sirius started to laugh and then broke into a coughing fit. Amy jumped out of her chair to give him the water while Lily went to get him the next dose of pain meds. But what really got them all concerned was the sound of running then the bang as Cassie hit the double doors. From the doorway, a light blue light shot in surrounding Sirius and stopping the cough.

"Christos, what the… I can't even take some time to relax without the lot of you getting him so worked up that he has a coughing attack."

Remus wasn't faring behind Cassie. Who was now checking her Husband over to make sure he hadn't ripped something with the coughing. Then turned the fear and anger still visible in her eyes as she now scanned the group. Remus using a thumb motioned for the others to clear out of the room.

"Now would you all explain why the lot of you were in with Sirius at the same time?" He asked in his calm as always manure.

"We weren't, or at least we hadn't intended to be," Amy replied, as she took a seat on the couch in the waiting room. "I had come in to relieve Lily after I got the child all settled in for the night. I figured I would take Cassie's place sitting with Sirius tonight since the two of you were having some private time."

"I hadn't left the clinic yet since I was charting everything as Cassie asked me and I still needed to give Sirius his next dose of potions." Lily was looking a bit put out since as she saw things she was in all right the one who had the right to be there."

"Look I just came in to let Lily know that Rose was asleep and to see when she might be coming up when I heard the Girls talking about needing to have a Family meeting. Well then one thing lead to another and Sirius started to laugh when he heard why I have this," James pulled the ponytail over his shoulder, "And then he started to cough and the next thing I know Lily heads out to get his meds and Amy is giving him water and then Cassie comes crashing through the door"

Remus who had now taken a seat on Cissy's desk opened his arm to his wife and Lily who both came over for hugs. "It was as I see it innocent an all parts and I'm not angry at all just concerned. After I managed to get her to relax Cass did a lot of crying. She hadn't wanted to tell any of you just how bad Sirius's injuries were and still are, but she is scared. The little fact that he isn't dead is only due to his magic."

James swallowed hard and Amy buried her head against Remus's shoulder, while Lily closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

Cass gave me a full rundown on all, and may I say it was a long list of injuries. And on just how bad James, each one was. Today was the first time since she did the repairs that Cass felt she could leave him for more than a couple of hours. She had all intentions of coming back here and spending the night in that chair again, and most likely will continue for a least another week. Remus stroked Lily's hair then gently pushed her over into James's lap. Now what I am upset about is the fact that I had just managed to get Cass to wind down and relax and she is now back to where she was and is not going to be comfortable with letting me take her away for some private time again till she is now positive he is recovered enough to be left completely alone."

"James, you wouldn't know it since of all of us you're the one who never got to see it but Cass is a very empathic person, and it makes her very sensitive. That's why she puts up that steel façade when not on stage. You always thought that the way she was on stage was the act, honestly old man, it's the other way around."

The double doors swung open and Cassie sat down in a chair facing into the room. "Sorry I was so short. He's fine no harm, and to be honest he is actually better than I had anticipated him to be this soon after surgery. He explained to me about everything," She looked at Amy who had sat back on the couch, then Lily and James, and finally at Remus. "And I do mean everything."

Remus smiled and Cass got up from her chair walked over to him and kissed him. "Just to let the rest of you know, Alice informed me that as soon as Lily is back up to speed and can take over for her, she and Frank are going to move back into Longbottom Estate. They have been wanting to for the last few years but didn't because of the conventions with Neville and school and Alice with work. Alice though wishes to quit working and dedicate herself to being a full-time Mother and wife since she is now pregnant with their third child."

"REALLY," Amy was clearly excited.

"I promise to double my efforts to get back up to speed." Lily got up and was starting to head back to Sirius's room, then stopped.

"Go ahead if you think you're up to a full night shift. After all, someone needs to stay with him."

Lily nodded. "Amy since the kids are up in the first-floor apartment you might as well have your talk with James while I'm down here."

Amy looked at Remus, "I'll be fine go on. So Mrs. Black since you're not spending the night sleeping in that chair that had your back all knotted up where are you planning on sleeping?"

"Not sure yet, I guess it all depends. One thing I can tell you is that I'm not sleeping in that big bed of Sirius's and mine. It to lonely without him and as much as the feather bed in the cottage is inviting it's too far from the twins. So I was thinking I would set up the guest room and sleep there till I feel Sirius is ready to be moved upstairs and can have someone in bed with him."

"Hmm," was Remus's response as he started to straighten out.

"Care to help me set up the guest room," She finally asked.

"I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if you were going to ask."

By the weekend before school was to start Sirius had recovered enough that Cassie felt comfortable in letting him go on an outing. With everything that had happened so quickly after their birthdays the planned visit to Diagon Alley for Dorea's birthday visit had been put on hold and now with school right around the corner Cassie and Rea wanted to make this trip to the Alley special.

Originally Rea had wanted Harry with, but since this was the first time in a very long time she would have her parents to herself she wanted to take it. Harry understood and chose to spend the day with Uncle Moonie and his Father James. While the twins who now wanted to be called Sir, and JM were getting to spend their last weekend out at Great-grandfathers exploring the mansion, A pre-birthday present for them since they would be six in less than a month.

The Alley was busy with last-minute shoppers, but for Rea, it was just more fun. She made her way first to Fortescue's to have her birthday sundae since Daddy seemed to need to rest of course. Then down to Twilfit and Tattings for a lovely new set of school robes and two-party dresses, one for the Yules/Christmas party at school and another for Hermione's eleventh birthday in a few weeks.

Sirius was grateful for the way his daughter had taken his condition into account when mapping out their shopping, giving him many chances to sit in comfortable chairs and rest. There was even a point when Rea and her Mom needed to pick up potion supplies that Let him remain at Rosa Lee Teabag to sit and sip some Healing brew that Cassie put a few drops of pain relief in.

Since it was just next to Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, Rea also ran into Scribbulus Writing Instruments and Obscurus books to pick up two, two-piece matching eversharp quill sets and a Golds embossed personal diary. One quill set for herself and the other along with the Diary for Hermione. Special presents from Harry and herself.

By the time Rea and Cassie rejoined Sirius, they found he had a guest, one Rita Skeeter. Cassie shot the woman a look that would have caused anyone of lesser constitution to soil themselves and run. So she had to hand it to Rita that all she did was get fidgety and look away.

"It's alright Cassie, Rita and I were just discussing my injuries."

"Oh you were, were you?" Cassie pulled out a chair between the two and sat down.

Rea had taken a seat on her Daddy's other side.

"Oh yes Lady Black, Your Husband was so good as to give me a complete rundown on his harrowing experience and how you managed to save his life through the use of Healing magic, potions, and muggle healing tactics. We even talked about you little Miss," Rita patted Rea on the hand, "How this is a very special trip that is long overdue, and that you, yourself chose to put it off till your Father was recovered enough to accompany you." Rita's assistant had managed to set up his camera. "May we", Rita asked. Cassie looked at Sirius who gave her hand a squeeze and he a wink.

"Fine," Cassie responded as Sirius used the cane he was still in need of to pull his wife's chair over to his so he could get an arm around her.

"Oh that is nice," Rita stood to appraise the image. "Dorea dear would you stand behind and between your parents. Now that's the money shot." The flash powder blinded Cassie for just a minute.

"Rita what do you mean money shot," Cassie was starting to get edgy over all of this.

"It's just a saying, I honestly didn't mean anything more then it's a wonderful picture. I have already promised your husband and I will promise you as well. I will not sensationalize anything in the story and I will not put anything into it that he did not tell me himself. This will be nothing other than a heartwarming inspirational piece. You know how love, skill, and years of training saved the life of the man you love and how your only Daughter was willing to set her own hopes and desires aside so she could spend it with her beloved Father.

The last stop on their trip was to pick up some sweets at Sugarplum's Sweets, then it was back home. Cassie manages to get Sirius up to bed right away and then convinced him to take a dose of Draft of Healing Sleep. Rea was afraid that she had pushed her Daddy into the trip to soon and had set back his recovery. Cassie reassured her that she had done nothing of the kind not wanting her to feel bad about the trip.

The reality of the matter was that Sirius had insisted on going and would have even if Cassie hadn't agreed to it. Yes, his recovery had been remarkable and yes he was up to a short outing. The day-long trip though even proved too much for his remarkable constitution. Now what he needed was sleep and time.

The next week would consist of sleep and trips to the garden for fresh air and sun. He wasn't happy about Cassie still sleeping on the chaise or in the guest room and On the one night that week that she let Lily relieved her since she was still in Healer mod and did not want him to overexert himself. He dare not tell her that he and Lily had renewed their relationship that night. Thou it was clear to both he and Lily that Cassie knew without either of them saying anything.

Harry was happy to be back at school and away from the Manor. His Dad was going a bit stir crazy after a month of being cooped up with nothing but the one trip with Rea to the Alley. Neville's family had moved to Longbottom Estate a little over a week before school was to start and the last week had been for him a time of getting reacquainted with his friends and people like Draco and Neville who he viewed more like family.

Thursday morning his Mom seemed a bit out of sorts mumbling to herself as she had her breakfast and then chose to walk the lot of them to school, carrying Rosy. She had even forgotten that this was the day Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were going to drive in to pick Dudley up and see the Manor till Dudley came running over to greet them and to give her a big hug.

"I just wanted to thank you again Aunt Cassie for convincing my Dad to let me come here this year."

"I'm glad that you are happy to be at the school Dudley."

"It's wonderful and I don't feel like I'm a freak or anything."

Something about that word made Harry's stomach hurt. He figured he would discuss it with his Uncle and Father Friday when they had their talk. No talk Thursday since they were having the visit.

Thursday's visit had gone well even though Mom had excused herself to go do some work in her office. Harry was well asleep by the time his Mom came out of the office. She had come in to kiss him goodnight and he had woken up and gotten up to see her go across into the sitting room where his Dad, Mother, Father, Aunt Amy, and Uncle Moonie already were.

Cassie sat in a chair by the fire in the sitting room. Her stomach was hurting since she still hadn't eaten. She couldn't eat she was too worked up trying to make sense of what she was feeling.

"Cassie, baby, are you mad?" Sirius asked, "Lily and I wouldn't have renewed our relationship if I wasn't feeling up to it. You even told me that I was pretty much ready to start doing my everyday things that I just needed to take it easy and not push myself."

"I'm not mad, and I know what I said so you don't need to remind me that I'm the one who gave you the green light."

"I thought that you had something planned with Remus which was why you said fine when Lillie asked to stay the night with me. That you understood….."

Cassie's hand shot up, "Please, stop. Looking back on everything last night I understand how it all happened, and like I said I'm not mad. Any misunderstanding is all on me and I'm the one who needs to deal with how I am feeling."

"And those would be," Remus softly asked.

"Hurt, disappointed, and sad."

"But you, just said you understood." Lily had a confused look on her face.

"I also said that the only one responsible for how I'm feeling is me."

Lily was about to say something when James of all people stopped her. " Cass could you please answer something for me since I think I am the only one not directly involved who might know this."

She still hadn't turned, "what is it"

"When was the last time you were with Remus?"

Remus shot James a look that made it clear this was something he had told him in confidence.

"We haven't spent any time together since that night over 3 weeks ago."

"And why is that? He added.

"Because I've been too tired. Sleeping in the chair or on the chaise isn't really sleeping and even though Lily is up to speed on most things I have had to cover a good deal of the work in the greenhouse along with taking care of the twins and Rea. Harry doesn't need that much oversight but the others do. So between the clinic, seeing to the manufacture of the serum and its distribution, covering Alice's work in the greenhouse, and being Mother and Father I'm really tired on a good day, and dead on my feet on a bad. I've been making it on pepper up potion and sleeping in the guest room every third night. And yes I'm grateful to Lily for covering for me on those.

Everyone including Remus looked shocked. That is everyone but James who had gotten up to bring Cassie some tissues since she was crying. "Now why are you hurt disappointed and sad."

Cassie finally turned to look at the room and the others. "I'm hurt because it hit me while I was trying to figure out what it was I was feeling, that none of you were aware of how tired I really am and why, which is also why I'm disappointed because I shouldn't have counted on any of you noticing, I should have opened my mouth and asked for help. Also, I should have told Lily at least what I was planning. That with Sirius now well enough to not need an attendant any more I wanted to take a couple of days and get rested up so I could make our first night together, his first night of lovemaking something special.

James bent down and hugged Cassie then whispered into her ear, "sleep"

As tired as she was Cassie put up no resistance falling into a deep restful sleep. He then picked her up. "Don't any of you move, not an inch." He carried her over to the guest room and tucked her in then closed the door and locked it from the outside as well as spell locking the windows. He knew that if she was really determined she could get out of the room so he was counting on her knowing that he had locked her in for her own good.

Back in the sitting room, the others were all busy blaming themselves for not seeing just how bad things had been screwed up. "The question my dear friends isn't who is to blame, because the answer is clear, We all are. Sirius the least, since he is the one that was being cared for and Remus and I the most. Remus, since he was the one Sirius, had asked to keep an eye on her and is if I remember correctly her second husband so Sirius was of belief you were, And I because I was the one aware that he wasn't since the nights Sirius thought he was with Cassie I knew he was sleeping alone."

"I thought you were with Cassie too," Said Amy.

"She was tired and so was I. Between you and Lily I needed a day off and Cass never objected since she was tired as well."

Sirius hadn't raised his head from looking down at the carpet. "The thing is she is my wife I should have known. I should have seen it."

"No, James is right you trusted me, after all as James so kindly pointed out I am Cass's second husband. Which means I should have known better than to just go along with letting Cass sleep and at least slept with her, I let you and her down." He looked over at James, "How is it you knew when the rest of us were obvious we're the ones who had always been close to her."

"You're the one who pointed it out to me. Cassie had given me her view of things when she gave me all the information about the last eight and a half years. So when you made the comment about me never seeing her soft side I decided to take a closer look at all those memories. I got to learn how she thinks and the fact that she never wants to ask for help because she doesn't want to be a burden or have others look at her as being needy."

"I know, Sirius looked up.

"Lil did you know that she has always felt like she was second fiddle to you. Sirius and Remus both loved you first, so even though he loved her more, she felt deep down as if she was his second choice."

"I know that feeling," Amelia said.

"I'm starting to think that we need to move out James," Lily was looking as if she had killed her best friend.

"That would be the worst thing we could do. She would believe she had run us off. Nope, what we need to do is apologize for being the tossers that we are and start acting like the loving supportive family we are supposed to be. Cass really does like our family dynamic when it works. The problem that last month has been we have all been so wound up in our own needs and wants that no-one saw that she wasn't taking care of her own needs and wants. Well, honestly she rarely takes care of her wants."

Amy nodded, "True I ask for time with Sirius and it's not like she doesn't want time with Remus. She does, that's clear in the way she will watch him from time to time. Even when I have asked her, she responds with, (He is too busy to be spending his time making me feel good, besides I'm fine with the way my life is.)"

"That is an out and out lie. Sirius my Brother how often do you and Cass make love?"

Sirius thought about it. "Dam near every day. This has been the longest we have ever gone without. Before now was right after she had the twins and she and I could only hold out 3 of the six weeks the midwife told us to."

"So her telling Amy that it's okay that she takes you to her bed while Remus is away on school matters."

"I never thought of it like that. I'm normally the one who will instigate things so I just assumed she was at times just letting me have my way even if she didn't really feel like it." Once again James shook his head.

"How many times has she asked you to wash her back, or rub her feet, or brush her hair? How often has she asked you to help her remove her stockings or to unlatch her bra? Remus how often have you come in to talk to her about something and had her in the middle have to get a file out or asked you to hold a ladder for her to get something down. And this one is for the both of you. How often just this last summer has she asked one of you to rub her down with the cocoa butter while she was out in the garden in a bikini."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

Lily and Amy started laughing." You're both dense. You", Lily pointed to Sirius, "because you believed you were the one that instigated every time. And you, "Because you didn't see where she was trying to ask you for some private time."


	7. Chapter 7

**They Can be Taught**

Friday morning Harry was greeted by his Dad for breakfast for the first time since the day after his birthday. As the first downstairs, he asked where his Mom was.

"Your Mom is sleeping and is to be left alone for the next couple of days."

Rea was the next one down then Rose and the Twins followed by Susan who was carrying Leonel. They all looked around till Harry using gestures filed them in on what was happening.

Sirius came out carrying a tray filled with glasses of milk and juice. "Here you all go, pancakes will be up in a couple."

Dobby then popped in with a large platter of scrambled eggs and sausages, which Tingler dished out. Then James came in with the pancakes. "Eat up we have 15 minutes before we head out for school.

"But Leonel is too young for school Uncle James he normally stays at the clinic with Aunt Cassie." Susan was looking confused.

"No worries, Your Dad told me to bring him with for the next few days." James then checked messenger bags wile Sirius feed Leonel. By the time they were ready to leave Alice had arrived with Neville. "Right, Lillie is waiting in the Greenhouse Alice. Neville, you're with us. Let's go." And the line of children headed out and across the lawn towards the school."

"I'm so sorry Sirius, Alice and he were walking through the clinic's waiting area that had a sign on the door saying closed till mid-month. "If I had known that Cassie was taking care of the Greenhouse as well as everything else I would have stayed on just for that. I thought Lillie understood it was part of the labs' duties."

"Cassie never had a chance to show Lily with everything else going on. And you know better than most that she isn't one to ask for help."

"I guess we just got so into our routine that she never needed to ask. Maybe it's best that I was thinking of coming back anyway. Two weeks at home and I was going stir crazy. You tell Cassie that I will gladly come back to be her surgery assistant and to take care of the Greenhouse and help Lily when she needs it in the lab." Alice grabbed her lab coat as she passed the rack. "We will not have her work herself into exhaustion ever again and I was thinking that we might rework the clinic hours. So that each of us have two days off during the week as well as one day on the weekend." Alice smiled. "I only have one request of you Sirius, that you put a jump switch in the car so I don't have to leave the estate so early."

He nodded, "I'll get right on it after I bring Cassie her breakfast."

Classes that week had been really fun with each one of the older students helping Dudley with his lessons. It was fun for Harry to watch Dudley be amazed at all the things the older students could do. Harry was finding he really liked his cousin. The strange thing was he kept having images of a much rounder Dudley who was very much a bully, pop into his head which made him like this Dudley so much more.

His Dad and Uncle had told him that the Dudley he was describing had been the cousin from that other life he had lived. Clearly this life and its changes had made things better for everyone as far as he could tell and made him happy he had gotten this chance to live his life over, even if he couldn't remember that other life.

By the end of the week, they had a chance to spend time with his Mother and Aunt Alice in the Greenhouse learning about different plants and how to care for them. This was going to be one of their new classes this year. Aunt Alice wanted them all to have a basic knowledge of magical plants and their care so that next year when they had Herbology with Professor Sprout they would be able to help out other students.

Since they still weren't allowed to have wands yet Professor Lupin (Harry found it odd to have to call Uncle Moonie Professor) decided to have them learn about the different wood and core materials used in making wands and how they affected the way a wand worked so, twice a week Mr. Ollivander would come down to the school and give them classes. He promised them all that their present for passing his class would be a trip to his shop in Diagon Alley at the end of the year to get their wands.

Their final new class was in what Professor Emrys (ie Uncle Max) called power words, one-word spells that could be done without a wand, and in gesture spells, like flame or call. The gesture spells were very much like the little things most magical children did during their accidental magic early phase. The difference being that you know what you want to happen and then do it.

Dudley proved to be very good at this class which told Professor Emrys that he had a strong enough magic core to be able to use a wand and that he had been subconsciously suppressing his magic, most likely out of fear of upsetting his father.

Daphne, by the end of the week had taken over most of Dudley's training in how to control and not suppress his accidental magic. Teaching him how to meditate and to learn to visualize as well as how to see magical creatures clearly, spending a great deal of time with him on the grounds behind the school.

The one thing she didn't work with him on was on how to fly a broom. That was Harry's job. He started Dudley on his old comet since it was the easiest of his brooms to handle. By the end of the week, Dudley was able to take off and land and could do a full circuit though the practice hops, not fast mind you, but he was still showing more progress than Colleen had his first time.

Yes, Dudley was older then Colleen had been, but only by two years. So when Mother came over to the school to talk with Uncle Moonie she was very surprised and happy to see how fast Dudley was catching up with the other students his age.

Uncle Moonie said that it was because he had to only attend his magic classes since he was already at grade on his core classes. Whereas Harry and the others had classes in Algebra, and literature, as well as the joint magic and mundane history and how they affected one and other, and their other Magic classes.

Outside of school, Harry was still having his daily talks with is Father, Uncle and now Dad. It was nice spending two hours a day with them and learning about the things they had done when they were younger. He even got to tell his Dad that he had been a bit of a tosser and bully when he was younger and a bad influence on his Father. His Dad had to admit that Harry's observation was right and that he was glad that Harry's Mother had straightened them all out.

The way they all talked about his Mother, about how pretty and kind and smart she was made him realize that they all loved her and that his Father had been the lucky one to win her love in return first. Aunt Amelia, on the other hand, had won over his Uncle because even when he tried to push her away do to his old problem with having been a werewolf she wouldn't let him. That alone with her being very driven to excel in anything she put her mind to, like being their manager. Had won his love and admiration.

It wasn't until Friday that Harry had realized that they had not talked about his Mom, so he asked.

"Your Mom Harry is a very special Lady. Your Dad, Father and I all meet her the day she first arrived in London. She was still seventeen and had just finished her last year at the Salem Academy. Your Aunt Amy, her cousin brought her that first night to hear use perform.

His Father jumped in at that point, "The second your Dad saw her sitting there he was smitten. Your Dad had always been a Lady's man and honestly," he normally didn't spend more than one night with a girl. But it was clear in the way he looked at her that there was something different."

Sirius had gotten up from his chair and was standing in front of the fire with his back to the others. "Yes as we had told you before I love you Mother, we all do. But the way I feel for her can't compare to how I feel about your Mom. That day when our eyes met it was like being hit by lightning and I knew that moment that she was the woman I would spend the rest of my life with." Sirius was having knots tighten in his stomach. "one of the things you will learn as you get older Harry is, that since Hogwarts along with most of the other Wizarding schools around the world understands that as young witches and wizards get older and interested in each other things happen. That's why they put a dose of a special potion into the pumpkin juice so that young witches don't wind up pregnant before they graduate."

"What does that have to do with Mom though?" Harry Asked

"That is what I was getting to. See almost every witch that doesn't look like a troll is no longer a Virgin by the time they graduate." Sirius was clearly having a hard time discussing this with his son.

Remus and James looked at each other with a combination of shock and amusement on their faces. "You mean to say that Cass was a virgin that first night." James fell back into his chair and was laughing

Harry looked at his Father and Uncle, his Dad had still not turned around but had lowered his head in reaction to his Father's comment. It was clear Harry just didn't get why his Father was laughing.

Remus reached over and gave James a shove. "You see Harry your dad had never been with a virgin even when he himself was one. Which if I remember correctly ended the beginning of our second year on the train ride to Hogwarts that year."

Sirius nodded, "I didn't know until it was too late, and I made myself a promise that night after the lot of you broke into the room."

"You broke into the room," Harry was now sitting up very interested in this story.

"Yes, Harry we heard screaming and moaning coming from your Mom's room and thought that something was amiss so since the door was locked your Father hit it with a bombarda and we found you're, parents, in the thralls of passion." Remus was now trying to get back his composure.

Sirius's hands tightened on the edge of the fireplace, "As I was saying I made a promise to myself to never do anything that would hurt your Mom again in any way. Which is why this last week has been so bad and why you haven't seen much of your Mom."

"So the reason Mom had been crying is because you did something that hurt her."

"Yes Harry, I did something that hurt her. I was stupid and callas and thinking with the wrong head and I hurt her very badly. Even though she keeps saying that it wasn't my fault, it really was and now I need to find a way to make it up to her."

"You could get her something new and pretty just for her. Or you could tell her about how you fell in love with her the way you just told me."

Sirius turned to take a good long look at his son. "Out of the mouths of babes. Harry, you're a genius." Sirius sat down on the edge of his chair. "First things first, I need to buy her a new bed."

"Why a new bed Dad."

"One of the rules we have always had is that our bed is our bed. That when I or she spends time with someone else that we love, like your Uncle or Aunt, or Mother we spend it someplace we have just for that time."

"Like the Gardeners Cottage."

"Yes, Harry", like the Gardeners cottage." Remus rough up Harry's hair. "You really are too observant for your own good.

"Right, well I really messed up and spent some private time with Your Mother, in your Mom's and my bed and to make it even worse, it was the first time since I had gotten hurt that I had spent time with anyone."

Harry looked at his Dad as he let what he had just been told percolate through his head. Yes, he was ten. But from way in the back of his mind the mind and knowledge of his older self, kicked in, "Oh, . . .Ohhhhhhh, . . .OHHHHH. Yeah, Dad, you're a Tosser."


	8. Chapter 8

**Memories**

Cassie was back to work in the clinic by the end of the week even though Lily and Alice hadn't finished Lily's transition over to completely running the lab. Her reason that she gave the rest of the family was that she needed to do something to get her mind off things. To Alice though she had confided that she wanted to get away from being treated like she was made of spun glass.

Yes what had happened hurt, she wasn't going to deny it. But unless she got back to living her life she would just keep reliving the memory of the pain of walking into what had been her bedroom and seeing Lily and Sirius in her bed. The bed they had first consummated their love in, the bed they had conceived their children in, the bed that held all those special memories. That he had promised he would never share with another.

Alice, hugged Cassie while she once more cried. "It okay Cassie some of us do understand. It's not the room, it what's in the room. And it sounds to me like it's time to get a new bed. It might not hold all those very special memories, but who says you can't make new once. That is if you are willing to try."

"Your right and it's not like I haven't been comfortable with our family's dynamic. If they had been out at the Gardener's cottage yes I still would have been upset that his first time after such a long convalescent wasn't with me, His first wife. But I would have found a way to make our first time back together special. Instead, I feel as if I have no place to be his wife or his lover."

Neither Cassie nor Alice knew that Lily had been standing in the hall outside Cassie's office listening to the entire conversation. There had been a time when Lily was the one Cassie would have confided her pain too. Now though she was the reason for the pain. Her actions and her need to feel as if she was once more part of the family had hurt her best friend in more ways than she could count.

No, she hadn't been aware of how hard Cassie had been working, but if she had stopped and taken other people's needs into consideration she would have. She realized now that being stuck in the trunk for eight years had made her forget that she was not the only one with needs wants and desires. This was now the hardest lesson she needed to relearn. Cass had helped her learn that lesson back when they had first become a family. She had hurt Cassie that time as well, and the solution to fix things that time was to form the Family and to put the ground rules in place so everyone had their place to be with each other separate from the rest and free of fear of being hurt.

She had forgotten those rules and had forgotten that her husbands were only James and Sirius. It had been Amy's suggestion that the two of them have some fun together with Remus as they had been with James, which also allowed the two of them to enjoy playing together. Lily sat down in the lab office and varied her face in her hands. She had been angry with James and scared of losing Sirius and used sex as a way of pushing that anger a fear away without caring who it might hurt, she had reverted back to Red and now needed to find her way back to Lily. This time without Cassies carrying love and kindness.

Sirius and James hadn't let her talk with Cassie since the mess up had happened and now she knew why. Harry had asked her at the beginning of last week if she knew why his Mom was so upset. She had told him then that it was due to a misunderstanding which was what Cassie had said. Now though she knew it was so much more. And she was the one who had misunderstood. James was right when he told her that moving out was the wrong way to fix things. What she needed to do was to find a way to apologize and show Cassie she understood how badly she had screwed up.

Cassie woke each of the children Monday morning for school. The world needed to go back to its proper order.

Harry was happy to see his Mom's smile as the first thing to greet him. The way it had been nearly every morning that he could remember. He sat up and hugged her, not his normal morning hug but one that let her know how very much he had missed seeing her. "Are you feeling better Mom?"

"Getting there, baby. I'm getting there. Now up and into the bathroom to get ready, I'll meet you downstairs with your breakfast."

Down in the kitchen Cassie already had waffles and scrambled eggs with bacon on the table

"Where's Daddy and Uncle James." The twins asked as they took their seats.  
Their Mother shrugged, "They both headed out at first light, and didn't say where just that they would be back later and asked if I would save some dinner for them."

Lily gave Cassie a kiss on the cheek as she took her place at the table. "What that for."

"For just being you and reminding me of who I was and promise to be again."

Cassie looked confused but smiled and headed to the kitchen to get the milk and juice.

"Mom, Harry yelled as he sat down, "Just wanted to remind you that we will be heading to Hermione's after school today for her birthday party so we will be late and won't be needing dinner."

"So who all am I having dinner ready for tonight at 5."

Lily counted up, then went through the list. "Well Remus is heading into town to meet with Amy so they will be late, and you already know about James and Sirius. So that leaves you, Me, Rose, the Twins, and Leonel. So how about we have an early dinner as we can have movie time then get this lot off to bed."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Tingle, Clime dinner at 3:30 then." The two little house elves nodded. "And a late supper for the rest of the family around 9."

Cassie finally sat down as Lily and the children were finishing up.

"Oh Cass, tomorrow after I get the kids off to school I'll be heading into London since it is my day off. James and I have plans for an early Anniversary date."

Harry smiled and winked at his Mother.

"Now what's with that, and by the way Harry do you know where your Dad was off to this morning.

Harry had never lied to his Mom before but it was a secret and he didn't want to ruin it, "So he took a big bit of waffle then grabbed his school bag. "Sorry, Mom. But we're running late." And he ran out the door.

Cassie sat there looking around the empty table. It had been a very odd morning so far.

Hermione's house was filled with streamers and balloons and a large banner that read Happy 11th Birthday Hermione. Everyone was there, Ron, and Ginny, Daphne and Astoria, Susan, Hanna, Ernie, Draco, Neville, and Dudley, Luna, and Collen, and Rea, and himself.

It was all great fun, they played games, both Magical and None, they had pizza and sandwiches, cakes and ice-cream and tons of candy and then it was time for presents. Ernie got her a broom with a seat and seatbelt. Hanna got her a set of bookmarks that would remember for you what page you were on and put themselves in place. Daphne and Astoria got her a sweeter set in baby blue since it was Hermione's favorite color. Dudley hadn't been sure what to get so he gave her a gift card to Harrods so she could find what she wanted that she didn't get. Ginny and Ron gave her a hat and scarf set that their Mom had made. Draco and Susan had gone together and gotten her a complete set of books on the history of and the founding of the wizengamot and the ministry of magic, Neville got her a book on Herbology, Luna got her a copy of magical creatures and where to find them. Collin's Daddy had supplied all the ice-cream so he just gave her a card, which just left the gift from Rea and Himself. A matching set of Eversharp quills and a diary with her name embossed in gold on it."

Harry hadn't seen the gift since Rea had it wrapped before she had gotten it home. There was something about it though, something that made his stomach hurt and his head go fuzzy. Images rushed into his mind. Images of Ginny lying on a stone floor, of a boy he didn't know, of a giant snake and a beautiful Redbird.

"Harry, Harry,"

He heard his sister's voice as if it were very far away. Then Hermione's voice.

"Harry, oh please wake up."

Something wet hit his forehead as he started to open his eyes, then he was finding it hard to breathe because Hermione had grabbed him and was hugging him so tight to her that all he could see was her brown curls. "Hermione could you loosen your hold I can't breathe."

Hermione jumped back a bit, "Sorry you just had me so worried is all"

Harry smiled, it wasn't like he was upset about the hug. In fact, he actually liked it. Probably more than any ten-year-old boy should. "It's okay Hermione I'm not sure what happened my head just got fuzzy for a minute is all."

"Well, I'm just glad you're fine now." She went to kiss him on the cheek and he turned and well lips meet lips in a very innocent kiss, Hermione turned bright red and Harry stammered out an I'm sorry.

Though to himself, he had to admit he wasn't and that he had turned on purpose.

Off to one side of the room, Ginny looked as though she had just tasted something really gross. "Ron call dad I want to go home now."

"But Ginny we were just going to start watching movies." Ron loved watching movies.

"Ron I don't feel good and I want to go home, NOW." She was clearly getting upset.

"Fine," He pulled out a small mirror and called their Dad. "He said he will be here in half an hour, but if you really need to get home right away to call Professor Emrys and he will let use us the floo."

"Please, Ginny looked over at Harry, I just want to go home now."

Ron pulled back out the mirror and call the professor who said he would be there to pick them up in a couple of minutes.

"Hey, Ron since you're missing the picture maybe you could come and spend the night Friday. My Grandparents will be sitting us since My Dad has a special evening planned for my Mom and Dad's wedding Anniversary."

"Sure I'll ask."

Uncle Max pulled up in the parkway and Ron and Ginny headed out.

"So, Rea was now sitting next to her brother on his left side since Hermione was still on his right. "You want to fill me in on this special night I never heard about."

"Can't it's a secret, and you can't keep secrets from Mom."

"Fine, but you're not good at it either, so why do you know."

"Because I helped to plan it." Harry was clearly proud of himself.

The rest of the week Harry worked very hard at keeping away from his Mom and dodging when she would ask if he knew what his Dad was so busy doing in London.

When Sirius got home Monday it was nearly ten. It was clear he had showered before coming home and when Cassie asked about it he kissed her on the cheek and told her that he was working on a special project and didn't think she would appreciate him coming home covered in grease, oil, and sweat. He then asked her if she would mind rubbing some witch hazel into his muscles since they were a bit sore.

So she led him to her office and got down the bottle of witch hazel.

"I thought we could put it on in our room."

"I'm sorry Sirius,"

"Baby please, I miss you. I miss us. Please I'm sorry I messed everything up."

She turned her desk chair that she was sitting in so she faced the wall. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. "I can't it not our bed anymore. We don't have a bed and any other bed in the house would not be the same."

Now he was crying as well. He turned her chair to face him and fell to his knees with his head in her lap. His chest and back were bare, his shirt was on her desk. He hugged her around the waist. "I promise I will fix this just don't leave me. Don't stop loving me."

She slowly lifted his head to stare into his silver-grey eyes. "Why would you think I would leave you and how could I ever stop loving you. You and our children are my world. I'm just not sure how to fix this and I will not hold you to a promise to fix things when it was a shattered promise that started this. Besides if this is going to be fixed, we are going to have to do it together."

He lay back down in her lap quietly sobbing. It wasn't the bed, even though he knew he needed to make her a new one, it was her trust that he had broken and that was going to take a lot longer to fix. She had been rubbing the witch hazel into his back along with her tears.

"Cassie could I sleep with you in the guest room tonight. Not make love just sleep I just want to hold you". Once again she looked into his eyes then nodded.

Up in the guest room, Cassie sat and let Sirius brush out her hair. It felt like it had been forever since he had done this simple act of kindness and love for her. She looked around the room. Even though she had spent a night with Remus in this bed they had not made love. He had just held her while she slept. Now it would be Sirius.

When he had finished she turned around and finished rubbing the oil into his chest. The hair had grown back, making it harder to get the oil to the muscles that needed it. She wasn't going to object though, she loved the feel of the curls between her figures and the smell that came off them. She closed her eyes trying hard to resist what she was feeling. She wanted him, she needed him. She needed to reconcile it in her heart that even though this wasn't their bed that the bed was not what made their lovemaking special, as Alice had so kindle put into words.

Yes, he had broken his promise, but it was not done out of malus, or to hurt her. It had been a foolish mistake made in the heat of the moment. They had all been to blame for what had occurred. She for not asking for help so that she would have been so tired that she couldn't understand what had been said that night. Him for not stopping Lily and asking her to take their lovemaking out to the gardener's cottage. And Lily for not remembering the one rule they had all agreed on when they first formed the family.

The memories that had been made in that bed were presses, the bed though hadn't made the memories they had and that meant they could only be tainted if Cassie let them be so. She needed to let the pain go, to let the memories of it fade and the only way to do that would be to rekindle the passion that she and Sirius shared.

Turning off the light Cassie dropped her robe and curled up in the bed next to Sirius. He laid his head on her chest holding her, listening to her heartbeat. He could feel her trembling in his grasp and could feel the quickening of her breath. It was clear that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. It was now his turn to question.

He had it all planned out and he wanted their anniversary to be special, and it would be, he knew that. Would making love to her now, here take away from what he had planned. The answer was no. What he had planned was to show her just how very much she meant to him and how very much he had and would always love her. He had not spent another night with Lily since their screw up and he couldn't be with Amy not with his heart in so very much pain. The only person he wanted to make love to was Cassie.

Here and now would let her know that his love and passion for her was still there and that no matter what happened he was willing to fight to not lose her. He knew she would not ask and that he would need to move slowly.

He rolled onto his back and tried to slow his quickening heart. Cassie rolled along with him this time laying her head on his chest and cuddling her body up to his. He reached his free hand under her chin and half rolled back so he could kiss her. Everything he was feeling he put into that kiss, his fear, his hope, his desire, and his love.

Her breath caught and the flame in her heart burst into a fire. She could feel the heat of his own passion and desire and welcomes it as he lay his body over hers. First a moan then a scream as he filled her. Their eyes locked as their bodies rocked slowly. Each move like a well-rehearsed dance one move leading to another.

"I love you so very much." His words barely above a whisper meant for her ears alone.

Her reply, "I have always loved you and always will."

And with that, the climax of their dance was reached and blue flames burst forth dancing out from the room and across the countryside. Leaving to two spent, satisfied and truly happy as they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Harry who should have been sound asleep had been laying in his bed thinking about his first kiss and how it had made him feel all tingly when he felt the surge of magic and looked out his window to see the beautiful blue flames racing out in all directions. He smiled then laid back down. He knew his parents had finally made up and he was happy.

The tension level in the manor continued to drop even without the fireworks display of Monday night. Each night Sirius came home more tired and sore than the first and every time Cassie asked what he was doing that was so important that he would tax himself so he would just smile and tell her that she would find out soon.

By Thursday when he got home it was close to one in the morning. Cassie was up waiting when he finally walked through the door. This night he hadn't bothered to shower before coming home was covered in sweat and sawdust and wood stain. Cassie seeing him in such a state, first had him sit down to eat. Then ran off to the clinic to retrieve a restorative and a healing potion along with the witch hazel and a cleansing salve.

"You are taking tomorrow off." She tried to sound stern but was too worried to pull it off. "Whatever you are up to had better be worth you risking your health or have you forgotten the fact that it only been three weeks since you were released to go back to normal activity,"

"I do remember and you don't need to tell me I'm staying home, I'm done. And tomorrow your parents will be here to watch the children while I take you out for our 14th anniversary. "

"Sweetheart do you think you will be up for going out." Cassie was concerned.

Sirius looked at the stack of bottles and jars she had sat on the table. "Oh, I think so. Now you want to help me up to the shower." Cassie poofed the collection up to the bath in the Master since the shower in the guest room was not big enough to allow her to get in with him.

The room was dark, Cassie not wanting to trip flipped on the light to find there was nothing to trip over. "Sirius where is our bed?"

"I thought you said it wasn't our bed anymore." He was smiling

"I know what I said, now where is our bed?"

"Well clearly it's not here."

"Sirius Orion Black where is the bed."

"I got rid of it." He was still smiling but now she was looking distressed and as if she might cry. "Baby, it going to be alright, please trust me."

Cassie took a ragged but deep breath. "I do, now let's get you all cleaned up and to bed in the guest room since there is no place to sleep in here."

Cassie and Sirius were woken by a group of very cheerful and load children. The Twins yelled Happy Anniversary as Harry and Rea cared in two breakfast trays, and Lily and James were behind them with little Rose who was giggling.

"Is it my turn now."

Lily nodded yes.

Rose carried in a small vase with two intertwined roses. "Happy versery Momma Cassie and Poppa Sirius."

The last to join was Susan who was carrying the tea tray. She walked over to Cassie first and kissed her on the cheek then over to Sirius and did the same. "Those are from Mom and Dad and Leonel and this is from me."

Cassie was taking slow breaths and trying to look happy when all she really wanted was to get to her office and take some tonic to ease her queasy stomach. "Talking of Leonel where is he?"

"Down with Aunt Alice, he was being a bit fussy so she said she would take him, Oh and I almost forgot she asked me to give you this."

Cassie quickly took the small blue bottle and poured its contents into her tea. Two sips and she was much better.

Lillie spotted the bottle that Cassie was trying to hide in the pocket of her robe that was hanging on the bedpost. "Okay, everyone out you, all need to finish getting ready for school." As she was closing the door behind her Lily smiled and winked.

Sirius moved his tray over to the chest at the foot of the bed then walked around the bed to give Cassie a kiss while reaching into the pocket of Cassie's robe to pull out the small bottle.

"So why are you needing tonic for nausea, or should my question be since when have you been needing it."

Cassie tried to smile innocently. But Sirius wasn't buying it. "Cassie."

"Fine since Tuesday and the why is because with everything that has been going on the last nearly two months I forgot to take my monthly protection potion, for September."

Sirius sat down on the bed next to her a look of surprise and shock on his face.

"Sirius are you angry." He shook his head no. "Are you upset." Again no, "Then how are you feeling."

Slowly he picked up her tray and moved it onto the bedside chair then pulled her up and into a hug. "How I am, happier than I thought I could ever be. I thought today that nothing could beat the surprise I planned for you and you just did. With the best gift in the world."

Cassie sat back down on the bed closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the queasy feeling that was coming back. "Tea please before I decorate the floor."

He quickly handed her the teacup. "That bad," she just weakly smiled, "You weren't this bad with Dorea or the twins."

"Rea and the twins weren't conceived at the point that we raised magic fire."

"Any idea what it could mean as far as how it will affect you and the baby."

"I think we already know how it's affecting me, as for the pregnancy, no idea." Cassie poured another cup of tea and put a little in the bottle to rinse out what was left of the tonic. "I've been going through journals the last couple days trying to find any cases and the best thing I've found is that early and strong morning sickness is a good indicator of a good and healthy pregnancy." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"So since neither of us has anything we have to do this morning what would you like to do?"

"Go back to bed for a couple more hours. After all, we only have had about 5 hours of sleep."

Sirius helped Cassie back under the covers. Then lowered the blackout shades and turned the light out. "Sounds like a stellar plan."

"Talking of plans, Cassie cuddled in, you mentioned something about a surprise."

"Sorry, you're just going to have to wait."

Cassie grabbed the pillow behind her and hit him with it, a rather half-hearted playful hit which did nothing more than encourage him into celebrating the news of their new baby in the same manure that got Cassie in this condition in the first place.

Cassie had gotten out a nice dress and cape to put on until Sirius came in wearing his tight leather pants and black open-front shirt.

"Here you go," He tossed her the leather pants and poet shirt she had been wearing the night they had met.

"Okay, well I guess I can wear these, after all, I still have the figure of a seventeen-year-old."

"And you are still as knock dead gorgeous as you were back then. I swear Cassie you haven't aged a day."

She kissed him, "next time you're in the clinic remind me to give you an eye exam."

Once her clothing was on, he turned her toward the mirror. "I don't need an eye exam."

It had been a very long time since she had looked at herself in these close and saw what he did. They did both look barely out of their early Twenties. Not seventeen and eighteen, but still youthful, and definitely not the thirty two she would be this year.

"Okay, I give I look about the age I was when we got married."

He held her there, his arms around her still flat and firm midriff. "God, you're hot. If it weren't for the fact that there is no bed in this room and I have put a lot of work into tonight."

Cassie leaned back against him and closed her eyes enjoying the heat coming off his body. "We had best get going or bed or not we won't be making it out that door."

He laughed and smacked her on the ass. She returned the compliment by gently squeezing his crotch. "Feeling playful are we."

Harry, Ron, Neville, and Susan all sat around the coffee table in the main sitting room eating pizza and watching a movie. Rea and Luna were busy playing cards with Rose sitting in Rea's lap and Sir and JM were arguing over who would get to pick the next film when Sirius and Cassie came in to say good night.

Cassie's parents were just coming in with the next pizza.

"Jeez, Harry your Mom's hot", Ron blurted out. Harry's Grandfather lightly smacked Ron in the back of the head.

"True or not that's not something you say out loud about your best mates Mom. Arturius looked his daughter up and down, was that the outfit you wear the night the two of you meet."

"Yes Father it was, and if you wish to yell at me about it your 14 years and at least 5 children to late."

Arturius looked around the room counting the heads of his grandchildren. Bell smiled and hugged her daughter, "but you don't look pregnant."

That's because I'm only a few days along, but take my word for it Mother I am. I've already run the test and everything came back positive."

Her Dad smacked Sirius on the back." It's a good thing you independently wealthy at the rather the two of you are going. Barely thirty and 5 children,"

Harry had jumped up and hugged his Mom. Then Rea came over. "Since it's so early may I put in a request for a sister I've had enough of Brothers."

"You can request all you want Rea it doesn't mean you will get it. " Sirius gave his daughter a kiss. "Now the lot of you listen to your Grandparents and bed on time. Sir, JM are you two listening."

"Yes Father, they said in unison, "Listen, behave, bed on time and Mom's pregnant." It was as if someone had turned a light on. "A NEW BABY, Wicked."

Cassie laughed. "We will see you when we get home."

"In the morning," their Father added.

"Morning?" Cassie questioned as they headed out the door.

Sitting in the parkway was the bike minus one sidecar. Sirius patted the seat behind him as he slipped on his leather and helmet then handed Cassie hers. Arms wrapped tight around his waist and head against his back Cassie soaked in the smells of the night, as they made their way into central London.

When they finally stopped, it was in front of a place she hadn't seen in over a decade. The Kiln had closed after a Death Eater attack and had only been cleaned up to be used for James and Lily, and Sirius and Cassie's joint wedding ceremony. Even though Cassie and Sirius had officially been married for a year they had never had a wedding ceremony. So when Jame and Lily asked if they would like to have a joint ceremony Sirius and Cassie said yes.

Now it stood lights on marquee lit and a line down that block of people wanting to get in. Cassie dismounted the bike and waited to remove her helmet for Sirius.

"Ready," he asked as the crowd started trying to see who it was that the bouncer had bowed to. The Marque read Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins one night only.

Cassie undid the strap and bowed her head to take off the helmet, letting her long braid that she had stuffed into it down and then wiped it around. She then held out her hand to take Sirius's helmet. He pulled it off with his back to the crowd, letting his long waves of dark brown down then running his figure through them before turning.

The Crowd was now in an uproar. It Stubby and Kitty.

Cassie almost laughed as she hung their helmets on the sissy bar of the bike. Turning back to Sirius who smiled then took her into his Arms and dipped her in a long kiss before they headed in. Flashes were going off all over the place. And in the private roped of area sat the rest of the group including Cissy and Max who was now their drummer and was completely shirtless.

Lily was in her black spandex, James was in his grey suede pants and poet shirt. Alice who had a somewhat visible baby bump was in hip-huggers and babydoll top, Frank was in his zoot suit, and Remus was in an open grey fur vest and black jeans.

Outside of the addition of Max, the rest all looked very much the way they had the night Cassie and Sirius had met. "We seem to be shy one backup singer. Katie who had been Peter's girlfriend had been the third backup singer." Sirius looked at James.

"Hey, she said she would be here. I mean yeah she was shocked to hear my voice even though she said she had read Rita's article and she was afraid that we would all hold what Peter had done against her. I told her we didn't and that we all know she had been played just as we had. So if she doesn't show it's not like we didn't try.

"I said I would be here came a voice from across the room as the bouncers finally started letting people in. That big lug at the door wouldn't believe it was me. The little bit of baby fat that Katie had back then was gone along with her short blonde curls. Slender with long blond locks, Katie had gone from cute to knock out.

Lily and Alice had already gotten up to greet her. And the three were gabbing away madly. When they finally parted enough to let Katie move into the area, by the table Cassie stood.

"So how's it hangin Babydoll?"

"Fine and sublime Kitty."

The two laughed and embraced. "Let me introduce you to our new Drummer, Mad Max."

"Well aren't you a beautiful hunk of a man."

"He's also married," Cissy added.

"Oh too bad," she turned back to Cassie, "He's not part of the family then I take it"

"Well, to be honest, yes and no." Katie looked a bit confused, "He's my older brother."

"You have to be Joking, He's Maximus, the school teacher."

"One and the same," Max stood and bowed.

The warm-up band had finally taken the stage as the velvet rope was pulled to the side to let some special guests take their table.

Diana and Charles alone with Andrew and Fergie took their seats at the second table in the club.

The last table's guests arrived a couple of minutes into the warm-up bands. Nym and Charley along with Ambrose, Damian and Emilie, and Andy and Ted.

A half-hour later the warm-up band had finally finished their set and the house lights were dropped. Amy took her spot to introduce the band. A single spot illuminated her,

"We would like to welcome everyone to the re-opening of the Kiln. For those of you who haven't already figured out that tonight is going to be a bit of a different show than what you would find at most clubs, I'll clue you in. The set that our headliners are going to do tonight is the same set they did on May 7th, 1976. For those of you who are diehard fans, you will understand the significance of that date. For the rest of you Poseurs or for those of you who are too young to know better. That is the date that Stubby meet Kitty and History was made.

So now without further ado let's hear it for Stubby Boardman and the Hobgoblins. Cassie continued to sit at the table. She wouldn't be on stage till the second set. She sat back closed her eyes and listened. A young waitress put a large cup of tea in front of her. Amy had taken the seat next to her.

"Cass are you okay, you're looking a bit green around the gills."

Cassie pulled out the small blue bottle from her bag. "Nothing that this can't handle."

Cissy who had moved down to join them and stared at the bottle along with Amy that Cass had pulled out.

"Cass is that what I think it is?" Amy asked

"Ah, ha," Cassie replied. "And no it's not, so get that look off your face."

"So out of curiosity how far along are you" Cissy was looking at Cassie's flat as pancake abs.

Cassie poured the bottle into her cup, as a flash went off in her face. "Did you see the line fire Monday night. slash Tuesday morning?"

"Well yes, but that would mean you're only …" Cissy just stared.

"4 days and yes I did run all the test and they all came back positive.

Cassie once again closed her eyes and sipped her tea. Memories of that night fourteen plus years ago filled her head and she remembered the first time she looked into those beautiful silver-grey eyes. How time stopped for them on stage and how she knew that he was her one true love.

When the first set finished Sirius jumped from the stage and took the chair next to her. "Well hello there, pretty lady and who would you be."

It was the same cheesy line he had used the first time. Tears started to fall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, I needed to remember."

"You're very welcome and you're not the only one who needed to remember." Around the table, tears were messing up more than just Cassie's makeup. And even the guys all seemed to be remembering just how special it had been. And realizing that in growing up they had lost the scents of who they were and how they were. And of what had made the Family what it was.

Lily was the first to come over and hug Cassie. "I am so sorry Cassie. You, the day you joined us, you took us from being a band and a group of good friends to being a Family. You taught us how to really care about each other.

Cassie just stroked Lily's hair. "Alright, all of you enough with the tears. We have a second set in 30 minutes and at least 3 of us need to go fix our makeup. Oh and for anyone who hasn't heard the news yet. This very handsome son of a bitch has done knocked me up again. Ladies" Cassie led the way to the ladies lounge.

By the time they got back, the guys were all tossing Sirius and congratulating him on his ability to knock up his wife not even three weeks out of his sickbed. Cassie sat down in his lap

"You would think you did it all alone."

"I tried telling them that you are as much if not more responsible for this time around and they just don't want to hear it. Now up you go, it is time we get back on stage."

Sirius took the mic. "Now as we always do at the start of the second set, I would like to introduce you to the band. Starting to my right on keyboards the man with the magic fingers Big J, next on my far left the Man who can blow one mean-ass brass our sax man Zoot. Next to him the man who knows how to get the soulful tones on bass Howler. Now a little change-up here I'd like to introduce our lady's with the pipes that help to make even this grough voice sound good, Red, Janes, and Babydoll."

Around the room people were yelling who's the guy on Drums.

"So you want to know who our newest member is. On drums the man who keeps the beat and has won the eyes of the ladies Please Meet Mad Max. Max stood and bowed, "At your service".

That just leaves that lady who taught the band to be so much more than just a band and who thirteen years ago in this very room said I do and made me the happiest man in the world. Our stellar Songbird herself" Cassie walked out from the back of the stage. "Kitty, Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist. "And as an added present on our Anniversary today we found out that we are going to be parents again." Cassie laid her head against his chest and then took the mic.

"And as usual forgetting to introduce himself this handsome rogue with the voice that melts hearts, our lead guitar man, and the leader of this ragtag group Stubby Boardman Himself. Sirius took a deep bow then caught a second mic as it was tossed to him from off stage.

"You forgot something else, Cassie looking at Sirius.

"That's right Kitty and me, we are not the only ones to exchange vows on stage here thirteen years ago. We are also celebrating Big J and Red's anniversary as well."

James held out an arm and Lily joined him at the keyboards for a brief Kiss. Then swished her way back to her spot.

"is that it," Stubby asked Kitty.

"Think So." She replied.

"Well then let's get this Celebration Started." He yelled, 1, 2, 3, 4.

Drumbeat, then bassline and the show was off.

At the Manor, Draco had joined the others. The party had moved down to the theater where a live feed was showing the inside of the club. The kids all laughed and cheered at the onstage showmanship.

Grandmother and Grandfather who had never seen one of the Hobgoblins actual shows (The one for Harry's birthday was nowhere near as elaborate) were enjoying the show as well.

"My goodness, they really are good," Bell was enjoying watching her children.

"Did you know Maximums could play drums like that?" Arturius asked

A very proud Draco responded with "Yeah Father is outstanding."

Harry loudly shushed everyone so they could then watch the show without the talk.

Cheers, hoots, and applause filled the room after each number. The one that made the girls get misty was when Stubby and Kitty sang, "Stay a While", and one of their own original songs "Love the Bump" which Sirius wrote after Cassie first told him she was expecting. The song had only been performed once. The night the Death Eaters had attacked the club since Cassie lost that baby do to the attack.

The whole time the duo sang the song Stubby protectively held Kitty with his free arm around her and his hand over her still flat abdomen. Around his hand, a faint blue glow could be seen and Kitty leaned back into him with her eyes closed. By the end of the song, all three girls were crying as were most of the women in the audience at the club.

The set then changed the mood once more by breaking into some harder rock songs. Doing White Flags, and Magic Man along with several other original compositions and then ending with Wiccan Lullaby.

"Hope you all enjoyed our Celebration of Memories and to that very small Audience watching us on close screen, Harry, Dorea, Sir, JM, Draco, Taia, Susan, Leonel, Neville, Alfie, Luna, and Ron off to bed. Each parent had called out their child's name with Babydoll filling in for Ron and Luna's parents.

Leaving the club Sirius and Cassie mounted the bike while the rest of the Group headed out for food. The bike headed off into the night finally stopping in front of the row house. Cassie dismounted and went to the side gate to open it so Sirius could put the bike in the back as they had the first night. They headed in through the kitchen entrance and Cassie put the kettle on.

Sirius came up behind her and turned it off then picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen into the dining room and down the hall to what had been their bedroom. There in the room stood a large four-poster bed with deep blue velvet drapes around it hanging from rods that ran between the poles. Each pole had been hand-carved with Ivey running up it and the footboard had carved into it for our love alone. While the headboard proclaimed I shall always love Thee, Thee, Thee.

Cassie stared in awe. "Sirius, is this what you have been working on so hard?"

He took her hand in his then dropped to one knee. "Forgive this fool of a man for taking away the bed where I first made love to you and please accept this humble token of my love as a replacement."

Cassie dropped down to look at his downturned face, lifting it so she could see his eyes. For the first time in a very long time she saw fear there. "Oh, my god, Sirius you have made me humble with this gift. Yes, I accept it and will never make you question the strength of our marriage again, I'm in shock, how, without using magic did you get it done in under two months, let alone the two weeks?"

He stood and helped her up. "I will admit I had a little help from the rest of the family. They all felt they needed too. We all, me, in particular, made a mess of things."

Tears of love and happiness had replaced those of pain. Sirius helped Cassie ready herself for bed then lifted her onto the giant down mattress, where she sat and watched as he stripped out of his leathers, In the full light of the room faint white scares could be seen on his shoulders, hips, and chest. The marks that would forever remind her of how very close she had come to losing him.

That night they celebrated their love taking their time to fully enjoy one another till the need for sleep over-road their passion, and they drifted off safe in each other's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Puzzles / Making the Pieces Fit**

Harry couldn't stop thinking of the images he had seen when he looked at Hermione's diary. Every night he dreamt of it and every day he drew a picture of it, trying to see the name on its cover. He knew he knew it. There was an OM then the name went fuzzy and it ended in a LE it was the first letter and everything in the middle that he just couldn't be sure of. The first name could be Tom, but with the way wizarding names were, he couldn't say it was right without and doubt.

He hadn't been able to discuss it with his Dad, Father or Uncle for the last week since they were all busy working on Mom's surprise in their spare time. So he was really hoping everything had gone as well as it looked they were, at least the way it looked on stage.

Morning came quicker then Harry would have liked, he had spent most of the night tossing and turning and when he wasn't being woken by a dream he was by the sound of Ron talking in his sleep. He stumbled down to breakfast with his eyes half-open, to find Tingler and Chime putting out food.

Rea and Luna were already down and eating and being way too cheerful for his liking. "Any idea when Mom and Dad will be home?"

Before Rea could answer Tingler did. "Master Harry's parents are already home. Chime and I delivered your parents in their new bed to the Master suite as your Father had instructed earlier this morning."

Rea looked puzzled, "Tingler are you sure that Daddy wanted you and Chime to move the Bed here with them still in it?"

"Master Sirius say that Tingler and Chime where to deliver the bed to the master suit first thing in the morning. He did not specify whether he and the Mistress should be in or out of the bed. Since they were still asleep Chime felt it best to not walk them so we delivered the bed with them still asleep."

Harry and Rea began to snicker while Luna thought it sounded very romantic. Tingler looked very pleased with herself and popped out of the kitchen. Harry Looked at Rea then darted for the lift. They both reached the door of their parents' room about the same time with the twins coming out of their room rubbing their eyes and asking what all the noise was about. They slowly opened the door to the large room to see the grand bed their Father had made. Both girls ood at how beautiful it was and the twins thought it was wicked. Harry was happy to see that Dad had incorporated some of his ideas into the design.

A Hand came out and parted the thick velvet drapes and the children could hear muffled talk and the ruffling of sheets and clothing. Then the drapes opened on both sides of the great bed. Momma was clad in a white lace robe and nightdress and Daddy was in his Green velvet robe "remind me to have words with our house elves later." Sirius then smiled and waved the children in.

Cassie opened her arms to the girls as they jumped in on either side of her. Sirius moved over and Harry climbed in next to Rea, Then Sir and JM climbed over the footboard to sit at the bottom of the bed.

"This is such a cool bed Daddy, where did you get it. The twins were looking at all the carvings and how very large the bed was. "You could sleep an entire army in here."

"To start with it's not quite that large, and as far as where I got it from, I didn't, I made it as a special gift for your Mom." Sirius looked over at Cassie who had two girls snuggling against her. She smiled and mouthed the words (I Love You). He replied with a wink.

"So can we sleep here with you every night Daddy?" Sir had scooched in under the down comforter at the foot of the bed.

"Ah, no." The boys both looked hurt. "Look you're both almost 6 and it time you spent your nights in your own beds. I made this bed for your Mom and me and no-one else. "

"What about the new baby," Rea asked.

"The new baby will only be in the bed when I'm feeding her or him and when I need to get them to sleep otherwise he, or she will be in the crib and once out of the nursery in their own bed in their own room." Cassie kissed Rea on top of her head.

"There are two new rules, and you will ALL follow them," Sirius looked sternly at all of his children.

Harry jokingly jumped to his knees, and saluted. "Sir yes Sir."

Sirius roughed Harry's hair, "you have been hanging around your, Father and Uncle too much."

Harry leaned forward and whispered in his Dad's ear, "I need to talk to you about something important later." Sirius nodded.

"Now the first new rule is, you are all to knock before entering this room, is that clear." A joint yes Sir was the response. "The second rule is if the drapes on the bed are closed and your Mom and I don't ask what you want, unless it's a real emergency you are to turn right around and leave and whatever it is that you need can either wait or be dealt with when we get up. Do you all understand the rules?"

"Yes Daddy" was the group reply.

"Great now we love you all, even Luna, but Mommy and I are still very tired, so out and we will talk with you all later."

Slowly the children all climbed out of the large feather bed and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Sitting in front of his small fireplace in his little cottage Harry waited for his Dad, Uncle, and father to arrive. It was nice to have his Dad now being part of the afternoon talks since he, Dad, remembered his other life and could help with putting the bits and pieces Harry was remembering together.

"So what is it that is so important that you wanted to wake your Mom and I this morning," Sirius asked as he shook of the rain and took the towel Harry handed him.

"I thought I would wait till everyone was here, but if you are in a hurry."

Sirius walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Harry we will wait if that is what you wish. I had just gotten the impression that you really needed to talk as soon as possible by your manor this morning."

"Sorry, we're late that rain is really coming down and making flying dangerous." Remus hung his and James coats on the coat rake. "Is the tea on or do I need to start it."

Harry looked at the kitchen, "Oh sorry I was just thinking about what I need to talk with the three of you about."

Remus headed into the kitchen to start the tea. "Well go on."

James stoked the fire to help them all dry off. "What is so engrossing that you forgot the tea?"

Harry took his chair and started to tell the group about the diary and what had happened along with the images he had seen and the name he couldn't make out.

Sirius sat back in his chair. "I know what diary your talking about Harry and I'll be honest, it's one of the incidents that happened in your other life that I really didn't want to discuss, but clearly we need to." Remus set the tea tray on the table in front of the Fire as Sirius started into the story, as Harry had originally relayed it to him.

How Lucas Malfoy had slipped the diary of Thomas Marvolo Riddle into Ginny Weasley's cauldron in what was her first year, Harry's Second. How the diary had contained a part of Riddle in its pages and it was that part that had driven Ginny to do some very bad things that had endangered the entire school. That Riddle was the young Voldemort. Who had back in the forties framed Hagrid for his own crime of releasing Slytherin's monster on the school that had killed a girl.

Sirius stopped he knew he needed to finish, but he also could see in Harry's face that more memories were flashing back as he spoke. "Harry, son are you sure you want me to keep going. If this is getting painful for you I would rather stop and we can finish tomorrow or the next day."

"It's alright Dad I need to get all of the pieces. Then maybe it will all make sense."

"Alright,"

James moved his chair next to Harry's then nodded to Sirius to assure him that he had the boy if need be.

That Riddle had taken over Ginny's mind and had her release the beast which was a great Basilisk that was over a thousand years old. The beast had managed to petrify but not kill over a half dozen students on it rampages one of which was Collin another being Hermione." Sirius stopped and took a long drink of his tea, making sure Harry was still handling the flood of information and memories. He then went on, How when Riddle thought he was strong enough he had Ginny go down to Slytherin's hidden chamber where he was absorbing her life force and magic to remake himself. How Harry and Ron had gone down into the chamber after them to try and save Ginny, and Harry had with the help of Fawkes Dumbledore's phoenix, killed the beast and saved Ginny, nearly at the cost of Harry's own life. That he had destroyed the diary and Riddle by stabbing the diary with a fang from the basilisk that had pierced Harry's arm and finally that if Fawkes had not cried on the wound Harry would have died.

Harry's left hand had gone to cover a spot on his right forearm and was rubbing it. "The question Dad, now is, where is the diary?"

Sirius and Remus both now were thinking.

"Didn't Arthur Weasley alone with a group of Aurors go through Malfoy Manor after Lucas was put to death?" Remus mused out loud.

"That would mean if they did find a diary in the raid that it would be in the locked holding room for the misuse of Muggle artifacts," Sirius replied.

Harry was up and pacing. "We need to get it and the other Horcruxes and destroy them."

The Harry who was talking wasn't the ten-year-old boy, it was the man he had once been. Then as quickly as he had come forward he was gone again leaving the younger Harry shaking and weak.

Sirius scooped Harry up in his arms and carried him over to the daybed. He looked at James and Remus. "Get ahold of Cassie's Dad. If anyone knows what a Horcruxes is he will and he may know how to find the others since Harry said there were more.

Arturius's response was to have the trio and Harry meet him in the main lobby of the Ministry the next day. "I have been waiting for this day,"

James and Sirius both looked at him with apprizing eyes. "What do you mean, you have been waiting for this day."

"Sirius you know that each member of our family line is born with a gift, something handed down from the original Merlin. Cassian has the ability to see the auras of those she is treating which helps her in her treatment of patients. My gift is to perceive ripples and disruptions in the time stream, when your's and Harry's souls skipped backward in the time stream you caused a great wave of disruptions. Much of what had been was erased, or overridden. So the future that was was gone and from the point the two of you settled back into the flow of time everything was being written anew. Those things though that had occurred before the time you're stepped in stayed the same mostly.

Prior to Harry's birth a prophecy was made that only Harry and those who were there when it was made can or will know. Dumbledore was there when it was made and it was because of his interpolation of that prophecy that he was willing to sacrifice Lily and James as well as many others including you Sirius, your life, your marriage and the lives of the children that would be born to you and Cassian. Every person who is or has lived in the Manor has had their lives made better because Harry chose to bring you back with him.

Where he could not make the immediate changes, like saving Frank and Alice and keeping Harry himself from being sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle on Lily's side of the family. But now Harry is coming to the time when in that old timeline he was having to face and deal with the Dark Lord everyone thought had been killed. It is now time that he needs to hear the prophecy so he may take on his destiny. But unlike the first time, this time he has the three of you to help him, and there is one other.

Harry looked at his Grandfather and smiled. "Dobby told me that I had given to him all my memories from that other life. They were his to hold until I needed them. Is Dobby my one other.

"Yes Harry Dobby the free house-elf is your one other. In that life and this Dobby has been you're loyal and loving friend."

Harry's head throbbed as an image of a small headstone became crystal clear in his mind and upon it was written Here lies Dobby a Free Elf and friend to Harry Potter.

Harry stopped walking and feel to his knees sobbing. "He died for me, he died saving me."

Sirius dropped down next to his son, "Harry this time will be different. This time I will not die and neither will he. Don't you see son this time, the choice you made to come back has saved us all and we will now save you from having to face all that pain and heartache.

Harry looked at Sirius, and in those green eyes Sirius could see both the boy and the man trying hard to reconcile who he was now with who he had been. What the man could give the boy was knowledge, but what the boy could give the man was the hope and love, both things the man he had not known at the age of ten. This Harry was living not merely surviving.

It was the man that made the decision. He would leave his younger self with only the knowledge he needed, the what's, where's, and how's. The memories of all the pain he had endured, the losses, the fears, all those things that had, even after he had won, kept him from truly enjoying life he would take away as he finished melding with his younger self.

Yes, Harry would know what to do and how to do it. He would know what to avoid and what to embrace, and the first thing he would embrace was his Dad, who was still living with the pain he had gone through.

Harry's eyes softened and his voice returned to that of his ten-year-old self. "I know what the prophecy is, and it no longer applies to me, or to anyone for that matter. I have a life that I enjoy living. Voldemort what is left of him out there can't hurt me. Tingler and Chime saw to that when they got rid of the part of Voldemort that tried to latch on to me."

"All those little pieces of himself that he has tried to hide so that he would not die. I know where they are or were. Better thing is I know what he hid them in and how to release them all so that he will finally be released from here and go on to whatever awaits him" Harry stood up and brushed off his pants, "And Dad older me wanted me to give you this." Harry wrapped his arms around his Dad and hugged him. Then he went to his Father, and his Uncle and hugged them both as well. "He said to tell you, I never wanted any of you to die for me. That is why I choose to come back and make everything right. And now with your Help, not your deaths we can."

"Papa, we need to get to the diary and get rid of the piece of Riddle that is in it."

Arturius nodded and led the way down to the area where the Unspeakables worked "The head of magical research has had it in a containment field for the last eight years. Even though they have known how to get rid of it since the prophecy stated that you had to be the one to do it no-one has wanted to touch it."

Placing his hand on the door, it swung open to reveal several witches and wizards in hooded black robes who stopped whatever they were doing as soon as the door opened. Then one member of the group came over to Arturius. "Lord Merlin we were not expecting you."

Arturius stepped aside to reveal Harry.

"Ahh, I see and the others are here as his bodyguards. Very well I will inform number one." Quickly he turned and headed through a section of the wall.

In less than a minute the sound of running feet could be heard and the wall opened once more. The wizard that entered throwback his hood.

"Uncle Alfie, Harry yelled and ran to the elder man. Alfie wasn't Harry's uncle by blood, but Harry had grown up knowing him as his uncle. In reality he was Neville's great uncle but that hadn't mattered to the children or Alfie.

"I was wondering when you would be here. Are you ready to get rid of that abomination?"

"Ready and able with a little help. It's not the only one though shouldn't we get them all before we get rid of any so that none can be moved before we get them."

"Well Harry that depends on how you choose to get rid of them. "Alfie was looking at Harry with a quizzical look on his face. "So if given a choice of ways to ways to eliminate a Horcrux since you are here in the department of mysteries how would you do it?"

Harry looked very thoughtful then after a few minutes a smile came to his face. "Can I just chuck it through the veil?"

Alfie gleefully leaped into the air, "Steller Harry. One day you will make a remarkable unspeakable."

"Come along, Alfie led the way through the unseen doors to where the diary was being held. He handed Harry a set of tongs to pick the diary up with. Once Harry had the diary between the pinchers of the tongs they headed down another hall and through another unseen door that lead them into the room of the arch. "Now if my calculations are right and our magic runs true it will not matter the number of horcruxes. The power of the veil held between the lentals of the arch should draw the soul fragments to it ." Alfie was more talking to himself than to anyone else. "If you are ready Harry toss it through."

"But what about the others."

"Not to worry, go ahead and give it a good hard throw."

Harry looked at his Fathers and Uncle than at Grandfather, all nodded in agreement. He took a deep breath to calm himself then let it fly.

As the book past through the veil the image of a woman appeared and caught it. Sirius had come up to stand next to Harry and saw what Harry saw, but it was clear to the two of them no-one else did, just as none of the others heard Her.

"Thank you, Harry. Grandfather was right, he told me you would know how best to bring Tom over to where he should be. Now though I would suggest that you and Sirius move away from the Arch."

Susan opened the book and the piece of Riddle that was in it took on the image of a 16-year-old boy. Sirius and Harry moved off the stone floor the arch sat on down to the ditch that surrounded it. Seeing them moving off the others all followed suit.

The sound of someone screaming filled the chamber as a white formless mist passed through the arch. The Boy next to Susan became a young man in his late teens early twenties. A few minutes later another formless mist past between the lentals and the young man now looked to be in his thirties, about ten minute after that another entered the arch and the man became younger looking to be in his mid-twenties.

Harry was counting. "That leaves only one more piece and whatever is left of Riddle himself."

Arturius raised his staff and placed a shield around the group of them. "I may just be airing on the side of safety, but if any part of Voldemort is going to put up resistance it will be the main part of his soul. And he may try and grab onto someone to try and stay here, so to keep from My Daughter trying to kill me, I think this shield is the best option."

"Papa," Harry was looking a bit confused now. " Why would Mom try to kill you."

"Because Harry if any of you get hurt in any way by Voldemort she will blame me for not protecting you."

Oh Harry responded then I think I should help. Harry raised his hand and made a sweeping motion and outside the shield the Merlin had erected appeared a secondary set of defenses. A rune circle, a ward shield, and finally a mirror shield.

The group under the new layered protections all looked as if they were floored by what ten-year-old Harry had just done. It was Sirius who then inquired as to where Harry had learned such an elaborate protection

"From another timeline, another you, Mom, and Uncle Moonie." for the briefest of seconds an image can to Sirius of him standing in the manor in Wales in front of a fire with Cassie and then it was gone. Harry smiled at him and then hugged him. We are the result of not two but of 3 different timelines. Sirius nodded, he had known this since Candlemas that first year when he decided to put all his energy into becoming the best Husband and Father he could be.

With that fresh on his mind Sirius turned to Alfie to inquire with him about the new baby Cassie was carrying. "Alfie while we are stuck here I was wondering if you might be able to answer a question for me."

Alfie nodded, "If I can."

"Stellar, what if any effect would it have on a child if they were to be conserved at the point that magical fire was released."

"An interesting question, and to be honest I'm not fully sure. After we are free of this duty I will need to do some reading and get back to you with an answer."

Arturius cleared his throat. " I can answer your question with two examples. One being the first Merlin, the other being your Wife. Now why do you ask?"

Sirius just held up his hand with all five fingers extended.

"Really," Arturius responded, "And you thought you had your hand full with this one, He ruffled Harry's hair, and Rea." Around them, the room started to shake. "Best we shielf this till later something is on its way in."

It took nearly half an hour but when the two last parts of Voldemort showed up in the chamber They had already joined and were more visible and coherent than any of the others, more ghostly than just a mist. The mists of the vail reached out toward the Spector wrapping tendrils around its arms and legs. He screamed and fought and reached for those within the shield. His eyes first set upon James, anger etched on its horrid face. Then on Sirius and finally on Harry.

The anger now changed to a look of confusion. A hand reached toward Harry, Sirius's Arms protectively wrapped around the boy once more angering the Spector, Anger that gave what had been Voldemort strength. The hand pushed on the shield and small cracks began to form. The Merlin slammed his staff into the ground enforcing the second shield inside the first.

That was when Susan reached the end of her patients From out of the arch she walked. The others within the shield could now see her and hear her. "It is time Tom."

He turned on her, "I will not go, you cannot make me." His hands wrapped around her neck, and he tightened them. A battle of wills was being fought in front of the arch and it looked as if Voldemort might just win as his other self tried to come out to join him.

A loud clap of thunder and what looked to be a tier in the fabric of reality appeared in midair and through it came a White Horse. On its back the black hooded figure with his scythe road down on the Wraith that had once been one of the more powerful wizards in the world. It was all over in less than the blink one of an eye, one slash with his scythe. The specter then collapsed into a mist, Voldemort was gone and Susan now took Grandfather's hand and mounted behind him. Death's horse, Binky turned around and with one great leap was back throw the tier which closed behind them.

Everyone but Harry and Sirius were busy watching Death, Binky, and Susan. Sirius and Harry were watching the Riddle that had been just inside the arch. As the scythe slashed through the wraith and it crumbed to mist so did the Riddle in the arch and then they were all blown away by the blast of air that fanned out over the chamber when the riff closed.

"I don't understand Dad. If he had gone willingly he could have been reborn. Now he is just gone forever and no-one will remember him as anything other than a crazy wizard who caused nothing but pain."

As they left the chamber behind in the arch one pained face appeared. It features more gaunt and hollower then they had been the day he had willingly walked with his head held high into the arch. Its mouth releasing two words, I'm Sorry, and with that, it crumbled to dust and was swept away with the swirling of the mists.


End file.
